Xerosis
by sea-kingdom
Summary: Tłumaczenie "Xerosis" autorstwa Batsutousai. Świat Harry'ego kończy sie w rękach tych, których kiedyś z całej siły próbował ocalić. Dorosły-Harry wraca do ciała swojego młodszego siebie. Semi-super!Harry. Voldemort/Harry.
1. Rozdział 1

**Autor:** Batsutousai  
><strong>Tytuł oryginału<strong>: Xerosis  
><strong>Link do oryginału:<strong> s/6985795/1/Xerosis  
><strong>Zgoda<strong>: jest  
><strong>Tłumaczenie:<strong> sea-kingdom  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Adelcia /u/5365507/

_/ 24/12/2014 - Wstawiam poprawioną wersję pierwszego rozdziału - akurat na Święta! Mam nadzieję, że o wiele płynniej się będzie czytało. Drugi rozdział byłby już zrobiony, lecz przygotowania do Świąt są strasznie czasochłonne. _

_._

_Wyprowadziłam się z Polski już ponad pięć lat temu, wiec mój zasób słów jest mniejszy niż kiedyś był. Beta byłby bardzo mile widziany._

_Xerosis to jeden z moich ulubionych fics na tej stronie - i nie ma jeszcze polskiego tłumaczenia!_

_Rozdziały są dosyć długie, więc trochę mi zajmie je przetłumaczyć w całości – mogłabym je podzielić na kilka krótszych, lecz wolę zostawić je jak najbliżej oryginału jak mogę. Postaram się więc wstawiać nowe rozdziały co tydzień lub dwa. Zapraszam do czytania._

* * *

><p><strong>Gdybyśmy Tylko Mogli Cofnąć Czas<strong>

* * *

><p>Od kiedy pokonał Voldemorta, Harry czuł się, jakby czegoś mu brakowało w życiu. Dawno zrzucił winę na horkruksa, który był częścią jego duszy przez niemal całe życie, więc lekceważył to uczucie. Został odznaczonym aurorem, poślubił dziewczynę swoich marzeń i miał troje ukochanych dzieci.<p>

A jednak, pięćdziesiąt lat później, otoczony swoją rodziną podczas pogrzebu Ginny, ta pustka pozostała. Wszyscy płakali – z wyjątkiem jego. Oczywiście kochał swoją żonę, lecz nie udało się jej nigdy wypełnić tej pustki, która pojawiła się zaraz po wojnie. Jej śmierć tylko ją pogłębiła, a Harry wypłakał się już lata wcześniej.

— Dlaczego to Ginny musiała umrzeć? — szepnął Ron, gdy tłum żałobników wreszcie opuścił dom, za pomocą sieci Fiuu lub punktu teleportacyjnego w tylnym ogródku.

— Czemu nie mógł to być Malfoy... - Zazwyczaj Ron powstrzymywał się od obmawiania Malfoyów w okolicy Albusa, lecz nie był akurat w najlepszym nastroju. Albus i syn Dracona Malfoya, Scorpius, byli przyjaciółmi od pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie, kiedy to oboje trafili do Slytherinu.

— Dlaczego _ktokolwiek_ musiał umrzeć? — mruknął Albus, stając obok Harry'ego. — Jakim prawem mugole mogli...?

- Nawet nie zaczynaj, Al. — przerwał mu suchym głosem James. Jego dziewczyna, Jessie, była mugolką.

Albus skrzywił się na brata, a następnie zerknął na Harry'ego, z troską w swoich zielonych oczach.

— Wszystko w porządku, tato?

Harry bezwiednie zwrócił wzrok na młodszego syna,

— Tak — wymamrotał.

Hermiona pośpiesznie podeszła do Harry'ego i delikatnie wzięła go za łokieć.

— Chodź, wezmę cię do łóżka. — zaoferowała.

Harry spojrzał znowu na trumnę Ginny i pozwolił swojej przyjaciółce zaprowadzić się na drugie piętro, do sypialni, którą dzielił ze swoją żoną. Zawahał się przez chwilę przy wejściu, lecz Hermiona delikatnie popchnęła go do przodu. Wszystkie inne pokoje były zajęte przez rodzinę, która przyjechała na pogrzeb, więc jego sypialnia była jedynym miejscem w którym mógł spać. No, albo jego sypialnia albo kanapa, lecz wiedział, że Hermiona nigdy, by mu nie pozwoliła na niej spać.

Zdołała nakłoniła go do zdjęcia szaty i wejścia do dużego, zimnego łóżka. Kiedy zaczęła poprawiać jego kołdrę, mruknął Harry. — Mam prawie siedemdziesiąt lat, Hermiono. Poradzę sobie z pościelą.

Hermiona prychnęła tylko i rzuciła mu niewzruszone spojrzenie.

— Nosisz ten oszołomiony wyraz twarzy od czasu ataku. Nie jestem pewna czy wierzę, że się sobą porządnie zajmiesz.

— Hmm... — było jedyną odpowiedzią Harry'ego.

Hermiona westchnęła i usiadła na skraju łóżka, pociągając za lok swoich włosów.

— Wszyscy się o ciebie martwimy.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i zamknął oczy.

— Moja żona została zamordowana przez psychotycznego mugola, zostały nam z dwa miesiące zanim wybuchnie całkowita, mugolsko-czarodziejska wojna. Powinnaś się martwić o rzeczy ważniejsze ode mnie.

Hermiona znowu westchnęła i pochyliła się, by pocałować czoło Harry'ego, który tylko smutno się uśmiechnął.

— Zawsze znajdę czas, by się o ciebie martwić, ty poświęcający się idioto — wstała i wyszła z pokoju, gasząc za sobą światło.

Harry trzymał swoje oczy zamknięte w ciemności, próbując wyobrazić sobie, że Ginny leży tuż obok niego. Wmawiał sobie, że jego świat nie stanął na głowie tydzień temu, kiedy to mugolski rząd ogłosił istnienie magicznego świata, a nie-magiczni obywatele Wielkiej Brytanii zaczęli atakować wszystkich, którzy _wydawali _się magiczni.

Jednak Ginny nie leżała obok niego, a mugolski premier był kompletnym wariatem. Wiele ludzi zginie w tych nowoczesnych polowaniach na czarownice i Harry nie mógł tego powstrzymać. Co mógł zrobić bohater przeciw przerażonej osobie z pistoletem?

* * *

><p>Rok później, byli zaangażowani w kolejną wojnę, tym razem jednak bez określonego wroga. Nie było Czarnego Pana do pokonania, nie było sługusów, których można by pojmać lub wysłać z powrotem jako szpiegów. Byli tylko mugole i czarodzieje, oboje ze swoją bronią masowego rażenia, zdeterminowani, by wygrać. Młodzi mugole byli uwięzieni pomiędzy dwoma stronami, mordowani przez zarówno sąsiadów, jak i nieznajomych, zanim ktokolwiek mógłby wezwać pomoc.<p>

Magiczny świat nie był w ogóle przygotowany do walki z mugolami. Owszem, mieli po swojej stronie magię, lecz nawet najlepsza tarcza nie mogła nic zdziałać przeciwko bombie jądrowej, zrzuconej na środek Ulicy Pokątnej. Wszyscy zwrócili się po pomoc do aurorów, lecz nawet oni nie mogli nic zrobić, przyzwyczajeni do walki z magią, lecz nie z fizycznymi pociskami.

Harry uważał, że Voldemort i jego Śmierciożercy śmiali się zza grobu.

Sam Harry, był kimś, do kogo zwróciła się ludność czarodziejska. Pokonał przecież Voldemorta, gdy wszystko wydawało się stracone, pomógł odbudować magiczny świat, bez ukończenia szkoły, był ojcem trzech błyskotliwych dzieci; jeśli ktokolwiek mógł naprawić sytuację, był to _Harry Potter._

Po raz kolejny westchną nad błagającą sową, zastanawiając się, kiedy czarodzieje zaczną w końcu walczyć za siebie i przestaną zrzucać wszystkie swoje nadzieje na barki 'bohaterów'. Jego własna żona była jedną z pierwszych ofiar; czy nie przyszło im do głowy, że już by dawno coś zrobił, gdyby tylko mógł?

* * *

><p>Pięć lat od chwili wybuchu krwawej wojny pomiędzy czarodziejami, czarownicami i mugolami, Harry spojrzał na deszcz spadający z czarnych chmur, które nieustannie wisiały na niebie. Dookoła, ludzie poruszali się w cichych grupach, przechadzając przez rzędy grobów, by móc oddać hołd zmarłym. Przyziemni - tak się sami nazywali mugole – zdołali wycelować swoją broń w stronę Hogwartu i Hogsmeade. Co kiedyś było wspaniałym zamkiem, teraz było zaledwie stosem ruin – tak jak kiedyś wyglądał dla mijających go mugoli.<p>

Bratanice Ginny i syn Teddiego, zmarły w bombardowaniu razem z Teddy'im, Lily, Rose, Nevillem, i ich rodzinami. Teraz jedynie Albus i Harry pozostali z rodziny Potter – Weasley - Lupin.

— Tato? — szepnął Albus, ściskając ręce z ostatnim z pozostałych Malfoy'ów. Kiedy Draco zmarł, Scorpius zamieszkał z nimi. Dwaj czarodzieje szybko wskoczyli razem do łóżka, podczas gdy Harry taktownie udawał, że tego nie zauważa.

— Wracajmy do domu. — mruknął, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie w kierunku rzędu grobów. Przyziemni zgodzili się na zawieszenie broni na dwa dni, by dać czarodziejom czas na odkopanie swoich zmarłych z gruzów, czas ten był już bliski końca. Wojna nie długo się rozpocznie od nowa i jedynym sposobem na przetrwanie, było podzielenie się na mniejsze grupy – oczywiście, jeżeli nie było się częścią zespołu atakującego.

Harry wybierał się na napad, wieczorem, tego samego dnia. Nie było gwarancji, że wróci żywy.

Nigdy nie było.

* * *

><p>Harry przeklął swój los, kiedy pochował ostatniego członka rodziny, za swoim zawalonym domem. Cztery lata po zniszczeniu Hogwartu, przetrwała zaledwie garstka czarodziejów na całym świecie. Harry był na kolejnym bezużytecznym napadzie, gdy grupa przyziemnych znalazła jego dom, zablokowała wyjścia i go podpaliła. Scorpius i Albus byli bez szans.<p>

Delikatnie przyklepał świeżą ziemię, przykrywającą szczątki, które udało mu się znaleźć. Jego ostatni synowie byli zakopani razem, dzieląc grób, tak jak by chcieli.

Harry spojrzał na ciemne niebo, gdzie wznowiły się kwaśne deszcze, plamiąc jego twarz i wyduszając kaszel z jego piersi. Nie potrzebował niczyjego słowa, by wiedzieć, że umierał – martwe lasy, w których się kiedyś chronił były wystarczającym dowodem. Niszczyli świat swoją wojną, a wraz ze światem, niszczyli również siebie.

Chciał żyć wystarczająco długo, aby zobaczyć tych przyziemnych draniów, którzy doprowadzą się do własnej śmierci, konsekwencjami swoich czynów.

* * *

><p>Zaczął biec zanim dotarły do niego krzyki i strzały. Wykryli jego zaklęcie alarmowe, w tym samym momencie kiedy ono wykryło ich, lecz Harry był przyzwyczajony do szybkich ucieczek i nigdy spokojnie nie odpoczywał. Utrzymywało go to przy życiu, lecz ciągłe napięcie nadwyrężało jego ciało, które słabło z każdym dniem.<p>

Biegł jak najszybciej potrafił, nawet nie myśląc o wysyłaniu klątw w stronę ścigających go przyziemnych; nie miał już swojej różdżki od ponad roku, a każdy oddech potrzebował na kontynuowanie sprintu.

— Nie masz gdzie się ukryć, magiczny! — Jeden z przyziemnych zawołał, a reszta parsknęła śmiechem.

— Jest równie bezradny, jak królik ścigany przez lisa! — dodał inny.

Harry gorzko się uśmiechnął. Króliki i lisy były w tych czasach równie rzadkie, jak czarodzieje i czarownice. Zastanawiał się, czy ci przyziemni zdawali sobie sprawę, że otruli wszystkie źródła żywności swoimi bombami?

Drzewo spadło mu na drogę i Harry wiedział, że jeśli spróbuje go ominąć, zostanie złapany przez ścigających go przyziemnych. Przyspieszył więc i przeskoczył przez pień drzewa, szczerząc zęby z sukcesu. Niestety, gdy wylądował po drugiej stronie, zahaczył o swoje podarte spodnie, o jedną z gałęzi, skręcając kostkę.

Wylądował boleśnie na boku, trzymając obolałą nogę nad ziemią. To był koniec. W końcu udało im się go złapać.

Głowy wychyliły się zza kłody, wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu.

— No, no, patrzcie tu chłopcy — jeden z nich zaśpiewał, przeciągając wyrazy w amerykańskim akcencie. — Złapaliśmy sobie magika.

Wszyscy zarechotali, nie spiesząc się ze skończeniem zabawy; w końcu już go przecież złapali, a on nie mógł uciec ze skręconą kostką, leżąc na ziemi, mając kilkanaście pistoletów wycelowanych prosto w swoje serce.

— Jakieś ostatnie słowa, magiczny? — zapytał ich przywódca.

— Tak — odpowiedział Harry — do zobaczenia w piekle.

* * *

><p>Harry jęknął, gdy dotarł do jego świadomości odgłos pociągu. Gdzie do cholery był? Czy zdołał się deportować do bezpiecznego miejsca?<p>

— W końcu się obudziłeś, chłopcze? — spytał zirytowany głos.

— Co...? — Harry otworzył oczy, mrużąc je z powodu jaskrawych świateł, dawno zniszczonego peronu 9 i 3/4. — Gdzie ja...?

— Śmiertelnicy tacy jak ty, nazwaliby to Czyśćcem — zaoferował zirytowany głos. Harry spojrzał na zakapturzoną postać, z kosą w ręku. — I żeby nie było później pytań, ja jestem Śmiercią.

— Śmierć? — Harry pokręcił głową i usiadł na środku podłogi.

— Dlaczego...? — znowu potrząsnął głową i skupił się na zjawie, która usiadła tuż obok na ławce.

— Dlaczego jestem w Czyśćcu? Czy nie powinienem był trafić prosto do piekła, albo coś w tym stylu?

Śmierć sapnęła.

— Tak, no jasne, piekło. Czeka tam na ciebie ładny schowek pod schodami z twoim imieniem, tuż obok twojego starego przyjaciela Tomcia. — Harry miał przeczucie, że Śmierć wzniosła oczy do nieba. — Nie do końca, dzieciaku. Zmarłeś jako pan Insygni Śmierci, czyż nie?

— Ee... pewnie? — Harry wzruszył ramionami. Choć czy nie został rozbrojony raz, czy dwa razy w swoim życiu.

— Może być. — zadecydowała Śmierć, przerzucając kosę z ręki do ręki. — Słuchaj, ty jesteś Panem, więc dostajesz tu kilka opcji...

— Opcji?

— Hej! Nie przerywaj! — warknęła Śmierć.

Harry podskoczył do tyłu.

— Przepraszam. Twoja historia. Mów dalej.

— Cholerna racja, to moja historia. Głupi śmiertelnicy. — Śmierć prychnęła i przestawiła uścisk na kosie, która skróciła się. Zaczęła kręcić nią jedną ręką, jak szczególnie zabójczą pałkę.

— Ty jesteś Panem Śmierci, więc dostajesz tu kilka opcji. Możesz wrócić z powrotem do swojego nędznego życia i cieszyć się końcówką swojej _bardzo _krótkiej egzystencji, jako ostatni żyjący czarodziej. Możesz iść do piekła, do swojego pięknego schowka pełnego tortur, o którym wcześniej wspomniałam. Lub! Możesz wziąć opcję number trzy i wrócić do swojego dzieciństwa, by wszystko naprawić.

Harry mrugnął.

— Ee... no dobrze. Wolałbym nie wracać do piekła na ziemi, dziękuję bardzo.

— Nie proponowałabym tej opcji, owszem. — zgodziła się Śmierć. — Życie jest takie nudne.

Harry zerknął na Śmierć kątem oka.

— No oczywiście, _Ty_ byś coś takiego powiedziała.

Śmierć zachichotała.

— Rozbawiłeś mnie. No tak. Zostają ci dwie opcje: piekło czy zrobienie wszystkiego od nowa?

Harry przetarł oczy.

— Cholera. Ee... Ty pewnie chciałabyś żebym przeprowadził się do piekła, lecz ja wolę tą drugą opcję - zrobienie wszystkiego od nowa.

— Nawet jakbyś wiedział, że i tak i tak pójdziesz do piekła, kiedy ponownie umrzesz, bez względu na to co zrobisz w swoim drugim życiu? — zapytała Śmierć.

— Och, nieźle. Wieczne tortury teraz, czy wieczne tortury później? Jak ja się kiedykolwiek zdecyduję?

Śmiech Śmierci przypominał Harry'emu coś pomiędzy oddechem dementora i kaszlem umierającego człowieka.

— Ty mnie _tak bardzo_ rozbawiasz, Panie Śmierci.

— Żyję, by służyć. — Harry mruknął pod nosem.

— Och! Czekaj, tak, _podoba_ mi się to! — Śmierć odłożyła swoją kosę i przychyliła się do Harry'ego. — Ty, wracając w czasie. Co zrobisz z przyziemnymi? Czy ich zabijesz?

— Ee... — Harry bezwiednie przetarł miejsce, w które trafiła go kula. Rana zagoiła się w Czyśćcu, lecz Harry uważał, że nigdy nie zapomni rozdzierającego bólu spowodowanego przez pocisk, który trafił go tuż obok serca oraz uczucia wolnego wykrwawiania się na śmierć.

— Nie wiem. Może — skrzywił się i przyznał. — Prawdopodobnie.

Zniszczyli oni wszystko. Wybili wszystkich czarodziejów i czarownice, jak zwierzęta. Zrujnowali całą planetę swoim strachem i nienawiścią. Jeśli Harry cofnął by się w czasie, musiałby powstrzymać przyziemnych, przed dowiedzeniem się o świecie magii, a jeśli to znaczyło by ich śmierć...

— Dobrze, dobrze. — Śmierć zatarła ręce, jak szaleniec ze swoją ostatnią ofiarą. — Zobaczmy, w tym życiu zabiłeś... — Śmierć przerwała i numery jak na zegarku cyfrowym pojawiły się mu nad głową Harry'ego, odliczając do góry.

— Tak, to brzmi poprawnie. — Śmierć oznajmiła kiedy liczba się zatrzymała.

— Cztery _tysiące_? — zdołał zapytać.

— Trzy tysiące, dziewięćset pięćdziesiąt siedem. — poprawiła go Śmierć. — I to nie licząc Toma Riddle'a, tak przy okazji, skoro to był fuks. Dam ci częściową odpowiedzialność, za zniszczenie jego dziennika, ale to wszystko. — Śmierć wyprostowała się, podczas gdy Harry przetarł bezradnie oczy. — Pozwól nam zawrzeć porozumienie, śmiertelniku.

Harry pokręcił głową, oszołomiony numerem, wiszącym mu nad głową. Była to jednak wojna, a on użył najbardziej niszczycielskich zaklęć w historii, by zabić jak najwięcej przyziemnych.

— Porozumienie? Jakie porozumienie?

Śmierć kiwnęła na number nad głową Harry'ego. — Obiecaj przekroczyć ten number, a podaruję ci specjalny dar.

Harry spojrzał znowu na number.

— Liczą się tylko przyziemni? — spytał.

Śmierć wzruszyła ramionami. — Przyziemni, magiczni. Nie robi różnicy. Jeśli są martwi, jestem zadowolona.

Harry kiwnął głową.

— To... wracanie do przeszłości, by wszystko naprawić... czy zatrzymam całą moją wiedzę?

— Nie miało by to sensu, gdybyś jej nie zatrzymał. — Śmierć się zgodziła. — Jak mogę oczekiwać zmiany, jeśli nie będziesz pamiętał co zrobiłeś źle? Będziesz mieć całą swoją wiedzę, swoje umiejętności i nawet swój kompletnie rozwinięty rdzeń magiczny.

— Och. No... dobrze. Ee... jaki rodzaj specjalnego daru? — zapytał Harry.

Śmierć podniosła znowu swoją kosę i zaczęła nią kręcić.

— Umiejętność, której nie miałeś w swoim poprzednim życiu. Może... nie wiem: zostanie metamorfogiem! Albo kontrola nad jednym z elementów. Albo...! — Śmierć nagle zacichła i uśmiechnęła się niepokojąco do Harry'ego. — Mogę ci dać zdolności dementora.

— Zdolności dementora? — powtórzył Harry, bojąc się rozważyć znaczenia słów Śmierci.

Śmierć kiwnęła głową i Harry miał przeczucie, że była bardzo podekscytowana.

— Tak! Trochę empatii, zdolność wywołania najgorszych wspomnień, z umysłu twojej ofiary i zdolność wyssania duszy. — Śmierć przyłożyła palec na usta lub raczej miejsce, gdzie znajdowały się usta na normalnej, ludzkiej twarzy. — Przypuszczam, że dostaniesz trochę wyżywienia z duszy, które zgromadzisz, mimo że dusze trafią prosto do mnie. Każda będzie się liczyć do twojej sumy ofiar, oczywiście...

Harry wykrzywił się. _Nienawidził _dementorów. _Aczkolwiek_. Możliwość zabicia przyziemnych, bez zostawiania dowodów lub zastraszenie swoich wrogów...

— Czy potrafiłbym zdecydować na kogo ta... moc, będzie wpływać?

Śmierć parsknęła.

— Jakbym dała ci niesamowite zdolności, których nie potrafisz kontrolować. Będziesz mógł zdecydować, na kogo wpływasz, jak mocny ten wpływ będzie, cokolwiek. Musisz się najpierw przyzwyczaić, więc na początku może być trudniej, lecz powinieneś dosyć szybko się nauczyć. — Śmierć przerwała. — _Jeśli _zdecydujesz tą moc użyć.

— Powiedziałaś „trochę empatii" — przypomniał sobie Harry. — Jak by ta empatia działała?

— Powiedziałam 'empatia', ale chodziło mi o coś innego, — odpowiedziała Śmierć. — Ludzie nie mają nic takiego, lecz empatia to najbliższe temu określenie. Empatia pozwala ci określić, jak się czują osoby dookoła. Moja wersja pozwala ci... wyczuć ile jest radości lub smutku w drugiej osobie. Dementorowi, ta zdolność pozwala decydować, czy powoli spożyć ich szczęśliwe wspomnienia, czy po prostu wyssać im duszę. Ty nie potrzebował byś spożywać tych szczęśliwych wspomnień, tak jak dementor, ale ta zdolność poinformowałaby cię, jak bardzo twoja ofiara będzie cierpieć.

Śmierć po raz kolejny przerwała. — _Jeśli_ zdecydujesz się zaakceptować mój dar.

— Jaki rodzaj pożywienia dostałbym za wyssanie duszy? — zainteresował się. Nie udawał zainteresowania; Harry już zdecydował zaakceptować dar zdolności dementora, i _naprawdę _chciał poznać szczegóły. Chciał wiedzieć jak te zdolności działały, skoro miał z nimi żyć.

Śmierć chrząknęła i przywróciła kosę do normalnego rozmiaru.

— Wiedzę — zdecydowała. — Jeśli wyssiesz duszę kogoś, kto potrafi rozwiązać pierwiastek kwadratowy jakiegoś numeru, też będziesz to potrafił. Jeśli wyssiesz duszę kogoś, kto wie jak zbudować bombę, też będziesz to wiedział. Jeśli wyssiesz duszę kogoś, kto właśnie się nauczył alfabetu, również będziesz ten alfabet znał.

— Języki? Zaklęcia? — zapytał Harry.

— Na nauczenie się języka, potrzebował byś więcej niż wyssanie tylko jednej duszy, ale mógłbyś się go w ten sposób nauczyć. — Śmierć zaczęła przerzucać kosę z ręki do ręki, tak jak na początku, kiedy Harry się dopiero obudził.

— Zaklęcia, jasne... Hmm... jeśli wyssiesz dusze od ponad dziesięciu ludzi z magicznym darem; na przykład, przyspieszonym zdrowieniem, ty również rozwiniesz w sobie ten talent.

— Nie ma aż tyle magicznych ludzi, których chciałbym zabić. — wyznał Harry.

— Znajdź sabat wampirów. — odparowała Śmierć. — Nienawidzę tych gnojków. Za każde pięć wampirów, które wyssiesz, dam ci kolejne z ich zdolności: przyspieszone zdrowienie, szybkość, zmysły, siła. Niektóre z nich mają wampiryczne dary, jak zdolność chodzenia przez cienie, to jest warte z dziesięć wampirów. Wszystko oprócz nieśmiertelności, oczywiście.

Harry kiwnął głową. Nie słyszał do tej pory ani jednej wady. Z wyjątkiem...

— Jeszcze dwie rzeczy: patronusy i prawdziwe dementory.

Śmierć westchnęła.

— Wy śmiertelnicy... Słuchaj, jesteś ciągle normalnym człowiekiem, tylko z kilkoma dodatkowymi zdolnościami. Patronusy nie wpłyną na ciebie więcej niż poprzednio, a prawdziwe dementory mogą cię zaatakować, tak samo jak zawsze. Te rzeczy się nie zmienią. Więc, chcesz mój dar czy nie?

— Tak, wezmę go. Dementor Harry Potter! Ładnie to brzmi. — odrzekł Harry.

Śmierć zaśmiała się.

— Doskonale. — Pociąg podjechał na peron i Śmierć wskazała na otwarte drzwi. — Wskakuj do pociągu, śmiertelniku. Idź i przyślij mi martwe dusze.

Harry kiwnął w zgodzie głową i uniósł się na nogi.

— Dobra. Ee... kiedy przybędę na miejsce? Możesz mi powiedzieć?

Śmierć ponownie westchnęła. — W momencie, kiedy zostałeś właścicielem jednego z Insygni.

— Och. — wzruszył ramionami, lecz zanim wstąpił do pociągu, Śmierć za nim zawołała

— Och, śmiertelniku! — Harry odwrócił się z uniesioną brwią. — Śmiertelnicy dostają jedną formę animaga na jedno życie, a to będzie twoje drugie. Uznaj to jako prezent za rozbawienie mnie. — wtedy Śmierć machnęła ręką i Harry został szturchnięty do środka. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim.

Kiedy pociąg ruszył, Harry znalazł sobie wygodne siedzenie w pustym przedziale. Kolejna forma animaga? Był już czarnym niedźwiedziem, czym jeszcze mógł być? Miał nadzieje, że to nie będzie nic tak wielkiego i łatwego do rozpoznania jak poprzednio.

Pociąg wjechał do ciemnego tunelu i Harry'emu zaczęły kleić się oczy. Nie mógł się doczekać zobaczyć ponownie twarze swojej rodziny; Rona, Hermiony, Ginny... dobrze byłoby być w domu.

* * *

><p><strong>Długa Droga<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry obudził się w czyichś ramionach. Ktokolwiek go niósł, wbiegł do pokoju i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, mrucząc pod nosem zaklęcia. Został postawiony z powrotem na nogi. Zmusił się do otworzenia oczu. Czyż nie został właścicielem jednego z Insygń, kiedy dostał pelerynę-niewidkę od Dumbledore'a, na pierwszym roku, na Gwiazdkę?<p>

Kobieta z długimi, czerwonymi włosami i przerażonymi zielonymi oczami spojrzała mu w oczy.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze, kochanie — szepnęła.

— Nie pozwolę mu cię zranić. Musisz dorosnąć i uratować świat — próbowała się do niego uśmiechnąć, lecz wyszedł jej jedynie grymas.

Oddech Harry'ego utknął mu w płucach, wyciągnął tłuste rączki w kierunku kobiety. Lily Potter, jego matka. Ona...

— Kocham cię, Harry. Nigdy tego nie zapomnij. **— **I z tymi słowami odwróciła się w stronę drzwi, które właśnie zostały wysadzone z ramy.

Mówiła swoje ostatnie pożegnania.

— Nie, nie Harry, tylko nie Harry!

— Odsuń się głupia dziewczyno... odsuń się, już...

— Nie Harry, proszę nie, zabij mnie zamiast niego...

— To moje ostatnie ostrzeżenie...

— Nie Harry! Proszę... miej litość... miej litość... tylko nie Harry! Proszę... zrobię wszystko!

Voldemort zaśmiał się chłodno i wyszeptał — _Avada Kedavra_ — i ciało Lily Potter osunęło się na ziemię.

Harry pomyślał o tym, że nie mógł już nawet płakać nad tą kobietą, która dla niego wszystko zaryzykowała, poświęcając nawet własne życie, lecz w tym momencie, Voldemort pochylił się nad łóżeczkiem i Harry znalazł się zawieszony pomiędzy nienawiścią i dziwnym uczuciem _potrzeby_. To był mężczyzna, z którym walczył przez pierwsze kilkanaście lat swojego życia i był to również moment, kiedy Harry dostał kawałek jego duszy, którego brakowało mu przez prawie pięćdziesiąt lat.

Mężczyzna z przerażającymi, czerwonymi oczami, wycelował różdżkę pomiędzy oczy Harry'ego. Jednoroczne niemowlę spojrzało prosto na niego, z osobliwie zrozumiałym uśmiechem. Jakby czekało na zaklęcie, znając swój los. — _Avada Kedavra_ — powtórzył i uśmiech niemowlęcia się rozszerzył, patrząc jak klątwa odbiła się od tarczy dookoła niego, trafiając w Czarnego Pana.

Obydwaj wrzasnęli z bólu, kiedy odbita klątwa trafiła w swój nowy cel. Ciało Voldemorta rozpadło się, podczas gdy kawałek jego duszy wstąpił do świeżej blizny, w kształcie błyskawicy na czole Harry'ego. I jedyna rzecz, której Harry był świadomy to ból, ból, ból, spowodowany bitwą pomiędzy kawałkiem duszy i barierą jego matki.

Kiedy dwa kawałki magii zakończyły w końcu swoją bitwę, ciało Harry'ego było tak wyczerpane , że od razu padło nieprzytomne.

* * *

><p>Obudził się w pokoju, w którym był tyle razy podczas swojego dzieciństwa, że nie mógłby go nigdy zapomnieć. Białe ściany i wysokie okna, z rzędami łóżek i zapachem leczniczych eliksirów – był w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.<p>

Harry niedaleko usłyszał głosy:

— Czy jesteś pewna, że nic nie można zrobić?

Westchnienie.

— Naprawdę, Albusie. Magia chłopca przyzwyczaiła się już do czarnej magii w tej bliźnie. Jakiekolwiek próby jej usunięcia, mogą go zabić! Gdybym dotarła do niego tuż po tym, jak trafiła go klątwa, to może dało, by się coś zrobić, ale teraz? Już za późno.

— No dobrze. Dziękuję Ci, Poppy. — Kroki się oddaliły i drzwi od Skrzydła Szpitalnego otworzyły się i zamknęły.

Kolejne kroki przybliżyły się do łóżeczka i Harry znalazł się pod zmartwionym wzrokiem szkolnej pielęgniarki.

— Och, obudziłeś się! — udało jej się krzywo uśmiechnąć. — Zobaczmy czy uda ci się coś zjeść, hm?

Udało mu się przełknąć kilka eliksirów i jakąś papkę przyniesioną przesz skrzata domowego, lecz odwrócił głowę, gdy tylko jego mały żołądek zaprotestował.

Pomfrey westchnęła i odłożyła jedzenie i łyżeczkę na bok.

— No dobrze. Może czas na drzemkę? — zdecydowała i machnęła różdżką nad głową Harry'ego.

Harry wykrzywił się, kiedy zaczął przysypiać. Pielęgniarka oszukiwała.

* * *

><p>Harry ponownie się ocknął, kiedy donośny głos zaczął nad nim szlochać.<p>

— Hagridzie, jeśli nie możesz się wziąć w garść ...

Hagrid głośno wydmuchał nos w chusteczke wielkości obrusa.

— Przepraszam, pani Pomfrey. To wszystko jest po prostu takie przygnębiające!

— Jest to straszliwa tragedia. — zgodziła się pani Pomfrey. Harry wyczuł nutę prawdziwego żalu w jej głosie — Lecz to nie znaczy, że musisz się głośno rozklejać i budzić Harry'ego.

Harry szybko zamknął oczy, kiedy Hagrid i pani Pomfrey podeszli do jego łóżeczka. Nie chciał być trafiony kolejnym usypiającym zaklęciem!

— Patrz na tego małego urwisa. Taki słodki i cichy. Nie wie, że ludzie w całym kraju organizują imprezy na jego cześć. Chłopiec Który Przeżył, tak go nazywają.

— Tak, tak, wiem. Hagridzie, spóźnisz się jeśli teraz nie wyruszysz.

— Och, no tak. Ee... pora iść. Muszę go zabrać do jego nowego domu.

Och. Cholera jasna. Harry będzie musiał mieszkać z _Dursleyami_.

Chociaż... może to nie był najgorszy pomysł. Zemsta najlepiej smakuje na zimno, czyż nie? A Harry umiał teraz sprawić, że jego ciotce i wujkowi będzie bardzo, _bardzo_ zimno. Tak. Pasowało mu to – pierwsi przyziemni, na których wypróbuje swoje nowe zdolności, będą tymi samymi ludźmi, którzy zmienili jego dzieciństwo w piekło.

Harry zamierzał się tym _cieszyć._

* * *

><p>Pierwsze dwa lata były testem cierpliwości dla Harry'ego. Wolałby się nauczyć samodzielnie poruszać i rozmawiać przed rozpoczęciem dręczenia swoich krewnych – i wypróbowania swoich nowych zdolności. No i nic mu jeszcze okropnego nie zrobili, pozwalając mu spać w starym łóżeczku Dudleya, poprawnie go ubierając i karmiąc.<p>

Harry był cichym dzieckiem, co bardzo pasowało Vernonowi i Petuni. Dudley krzyczał i ryczał bez przerwy, lecz Harry cicho leżał w łóżeczku, jadł to co mu dali i nie robił zamieszania. Pierwszy nauczył się korzystać z nocnika, co osłupiło Petunię. Nie mogła się zdecydować pomiędzy gniewem, iż Harry nauczył się coś przed jej 'perfekcyjnym' synem, a radością, że nie będzie musiała sprzątać już jego brudne pieluchy. W końcu zdecydowała się cieszyć, że nie musiała się o niego martwić.

Niedługo po trzecich urodzinach Harry'ego, Vernon nakazał mu przeprowadzić się do schowka pod schodami, ponieważ Dudley 'był rosnącym chłopcem i potrzebował miejsca'. Harry nie spierał się z tą decyzją, woląc spać w swoim schowku, niż słuchać chrapania Dudleya lub być świadkiem okazjonalnych wypadków, kiedy Dudleyowi zdarzyło się zmoczyć łóżko. Nie pozwoliłby się trzymać w schowku na zawsze, na razie jednak postanowił cieszyć się ciszą i spokojem, no i oczywiście szybkim przejściem do kuchni, skoro Petunia dawała mu coraz mniej jedzenia.

Wysokość zawsze była problemem dla Harry'ego. Był najniższą osobą w swojej rodzinie; wszystkie jego dzieci przerosły go we wczesnych latach młodzieńczych. Brak poprawnego żywienia w dzieciństwie było oczywistą przyczyną i Harry nie miał zamiaru pozwolić swoim krewnym spowolnić swój rozwój. Jeśli to oznaczało, że musiał użyć magii, by otworzyć schowek i ukraść trochę jedzenia z lodówki, nie wahał się tego robić.

Kiedy Harry miał cztery latka, Vernon zaczął dawać mu listy obowiązków. Zaczęło się prosto: poskładaj pranie, pozbieraj zabawki w salonie, pomóż Petunii powyrywać chwasty. Nie przeszkadzało mu to za bardzo, więc godził się je robić.

Jednak w dniu kiedy Vernon kazał mu ugotować śniadanie, Harry się zaparł.

— Nie — powiedział Harry.

Vernon spojrzał z góry na swojego siostrzeńca, z fioletowymi plamami na policzkach.

— Coś ty powiedział?

— Powiedziałem _nie_. Nie mam zamiaru robić ci śniadania. — Harry odparł spokojnie.

— Twoja ciotka ma grypę i nie może zrobić śniadania, chłopcze! To twoja robota!

— To _nie_ jest moja robota. — odparł Harry, patrząc na swojego wujka spod łba. — To _Ty_ jesteś dorosłym w tym domu. Jeśli chcesz jedzenie, sam je sobie zrób.

— Ty mały... — Vernon chwycił Harry'ego za kołnierz koszulki i zamachnął się, by uderzyć go, gdy nagle stał się lodowaty i przerażony. Puścił Harry'ego i potknął się, robiąc krok do tyłu, przez chwilę zmagając się z równowagą, próbując zostać na nogach.

Harry podszedł bliżej, a jego zielone oczy prawie świeciły ze złośliwości.

— Co ty robisz? Natychmiast to przestań! — zażądał Vernon, osuwając się na kolana.

— Słuchaj mnie, _przyziemny_, — syknął Harry, a jego głos był pełen nienawiści. — Nie jestem żadnym służącym, którego możesz wrzucić do schowka i wyciągnąć kiedy coś potrzebujesz. Ja jestem chłopcem, ludzkim chłopcem i tak mnie masz traktować. Zrozumiano?

Vernon wpatrywał się na dziecko, na tego diabła, który był uśpiony w jego cichym siostrzeńcu i szybko pokiwał głową.

— No tak. Zrozumiano.

Harry wyszczerzył zęby w uśmieszku.

— W sobotę, zabierzesz mnie na zakupy po nowe ubrania — rozkazał. — I nowe okulary. A kiedy będę chciał się przenieść do drugiej sypialni Dudleya za kilka lat, zrobisz to bez żadnego zażalenia. Zrozumiano?

— Tak. — sapnął Vernon. — Tak, zrozumiano!

Lodowate zimno zniknęło i uśmiech Harry'ego znowu wyglądał dziecinnie, a skrywający się w nim diabeł się wycofał. — Fantastycznie. Co na śniadanie?

Vernon chwiejnie podciągnął się na nogi i pospieszył bez słowa do kuchni. Lekki śmiech Harry'ego, dzwonił mu w uszach.

* * *

><p>Harry zabił swoją pierwszą ofiarę, gdy miał sześć lat. Dziwny mężczyzna kręcił się w okolicy jego podstawówki, oferując dzieciom słodycze i czekoladki. Harry nie był na tyle głupi, by uwierzyć w jego zachęty, lecz niektóre dzieci tak. Zazwyczaj były zatrzymywane przez starsze rodzeństwo lub sąsiada, zanim mężczyzna mógł z nimi odjechać, lecz jedno dziecko miało pecha. Jego ciało zostało znalezione dwa tygodnie później, w małej rzeczce na skraju miasta.<p>

Dzień po tym, jak informacja o śmierci dziecka trafiła do wiadomości, Harry podszedł do mężczyzny siedzącego w swoim samochodzie, udając niewinne dziecko, szukające oferowanych słodyczy.

— Cześć, mały! Jak się nazywasz? — mężczyzna się do niego uśmiechnął.

Harry wyłupił oczy, gapiąc się na czekoladkę, którą dostał od pana w samochodzie.

— Jestem Hałi — odpowiedział, sepleniąc z czekoladką w buzi. U Dursleyów trudno mu było zdobyć słodyczne – chyba, że miało się na imię Dudley – więc Harry nie musiał udawać zadowolenia ze smaku czekolady. Była jednym z niewielu słodyczy, które smakowały mu kiedy był dorosły.

— Ja się nazywam Jack. — odpowiedział pan z uśmiechem. — Chciałbyś więcej czekolady? Mam pełno na tylnym siedzeniu, lecz niestety nie mogę tam teraz dosięgnąć. Jeśli chcesz, drzwi są otwarte.

Harry ledwo powstrzymał śmiech. Dzieci się na to nabierały? _Naprawdę?_ Jednak wszedł grzecznie do samochodu i wydał oczekiwany krzyk zaskoczenia, kiedy drzwi się za nim zatrzasnęły.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał, rozszerzając oczy ze strachu. — Gdzie jest czekolada?

— Jest u mnie w domu. — Jack spokojnie odpowiedział, odpalając silnik. — Musiałbym cię tam zabrać.

_Naprawdę? _Harry przygryzł dolną wargę i skinął głową.

— Ale muszę wrócić do domu przed piątą, albo ciocia Petunia wyśle mnie do łóżka bez kolacji. — wymamrotał.

— Wrócisz do domu dużo wcześniej, nie musisz się o niczym martwić. — Jack zerknął na niego w lusterku z głodem w oczach.

Harry miał zamiar wrócić do domu przed ustalonym czasem, nie było w tym żadnych wątpliwości, lecz dopiero po tym, jak ten facet nie będzie już mógł polować na dzieci.

Gdy dojechali do jego domu, Harry posłusznie wysiadł z auta, bezustannie udając naiwne dziecko, czekające na słodycze. Jack zaprosił go do środka, zamykając za nimi drzwi.

— Trzymam czekoladę w piwnicy. Zostaw tu swoją torbę, dobrze?

Harry zrzucił torbę na podłogę i skierował się w stronę piwnicy. Zbiegł na dół po schodach i czekał grzecznie na mężczyznę, ignorując seksualne narzędzia rozstawione po pokoju.

— Nie widzę żadnej czekolady! — zawołał, pozwalając sobie na mały uśmieszek. Wybrał _wspaniałą _osobę, jako swoją pierwszą ofiarę.

Jack zszedł pospiesznie po schodach, ze swoim własnym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Nagle stanął bez ruchu, zobaczywszy Harry'ego.

— Co...? — zaczął, lecz nagle poczuł straszliwe zimno. Strach zacisnął jego gardło i opadł na kolana.

— O Boże... — wyszeptał.

— Boże? — powtórzył Harry, robiąc krok do przodu. Jego oczy lśniły mocą, a jego uśmieszek stał się przeraźliwy w przyciemnionej piwnicy.

— Bóg nie słucha winowajców, Jack. — zamruczał, głaskając delikatnie jego policzek, patrząc jak dygota ze strachu. — Zostawia ich demonicznym sługą piekła... takim jak ja.

Jack skamlał jak szczeniak. Mokra plama pojawiła się na jeansach, przy jego kroczu; popuścił ze strachu.

— Proszę... błagam, miej litość...

— Litość? — powtórzył Harry chłodno.

— Czy to, co robisz tym dzieciom w piwnicy, to litość? Hm... myślę, że nie. Więc okaże ci taką samą litość, jaką ty okazałeś im — otworzył szeroko usta i zaczął _ssać._

Jack wrzasnął, kiedy jego dusza odłączyła się od jego ciała i zsunęła się przez gardło Harry'ego. Jego ciało opadło na ziemię martwe.

— Hm. Smakuje jak kurczak. — zdecydował Harry, liżąc usta. Zerknął na zwłoki i przeszukał kieszenie. Znalazł portfel z kartą kredytową i czterdziestoma funtami. Wsunął je do swojej własnej kieszeni i wszedł po schodach, by przeszukać resztę mieszkania, w celu znalezienia wartościowych rzeczy.

Jeśli chciał skierować magiczny świat na krucjatę, przeciw przyziemnym, potrzebował pieniędzy – nie tylko tych, co miał w rodzinnej krypcie, w głębiach Gringotta. Przyziemni, których mordował mięli więcej do zaoferowania, niż tylko ich wiedza matematyki i historii.

* * *

><p>Po sytuacji z Jackiem, Harry okazjonalnie wybierał się do miasta w weekendy, by sprzedać rzeczy znalezione w jego mieszkaniu. Jego 'empatia' pozwalała wybierać najgorszych przyziemnych, podczas jego wizyt w mieście. Coraz częściej był skłonny śledzić ich do domów lub przez jakąś ciemną alejkę, by wyssać ich dusze i zebrać cokolwiek wartościowego, znalezionego przy ich zwłokach.<p>

Bez spostrzeżenia, dowiedział się tyle o matematyce, historii, naukach ścisłych i angielskim, że mógłby zdać maturę od ręki. Jego proste klasy w podstawówce, stały się nagle okropnie nudne i zazwyczaj spędzał całą lekcję śniąc na jawie lub formułując swoje plany na przyszłość. Ponieważ oddawał bezbłędne testy, nauczyciele zostawiali go w spokoju i pozwalali nie brać udziału w lekcji.

A co z Dudleyem? Po ich małej... _rozmowie_, Vernon rozkazał swojemu synowi trzymać się z daleka od swojego młodszego kuzyna. Przez większość czasu, Dudley robił co mu kazano, lecz czasami się zapominał i próbował napaść na Harry'ego. Za trzecim razem, wystarczyło jedno złowrogie spojrzenie w jego kierunku, by chłopiec zmienił zdanie.

Kiedy jednak zaprzyjaźnił się z Piersem i innymi łobuzami z sąsiedztwa, piorunujące spojrzenie już nie wystarczało. Dudley zaskoczył dopiero za piątym razem, że jeśli zaczyna się czuć przerażony w towarzystwie Harry'ego, to znaczyło, że _nie powinien się do niego zbliżać._

Marge Dursley była kolejnym ciekawym zajęciem dla Harry'ego. Gdy przyjechała na odwiedziny po raz pierwszy, po tym jak zagroził Vernonowi, Harry ponownie wziął swojego wujka na bok. Wytłumaczył mu spokojnie, że jedno słowo od Marge, o jego rodzicach i cała ich rodzina zostanie bezdusznymi zwłokami. Więc, jeśli Vernon nie chciałby, by jego siostra została warzywkiem, powstrzyma ją od napastowania Harry'ego. Podczas jej odwiedzin była tylko jedna sytuacja, lecz po tym jak jej najgroźniejszy buldog przybiegł schować się pod jej spódnicę, jego 'ciotka' postanowiła wziąć przykład z Dursleyów i udawała, że nie istnieje.

Tak naprawdę, Harry'emu bardzo podobał się autorytet nad swoimi krewnymi. Na swoje siódme urodziny, dostał drugą sypialnię Dudleya, który nawet nie próbował protestować. Przez resztę czasu, Harry jadł to co chciał i robił tylko te obowiązki, które mu odpowiadały – pomagał trochę z praniem i sprzątaniem oraz zaadaptował cały, tylny ogródek dla siebie. Co roku, na Święta i na Wielkanoc, Petunia zabierała go na zakupy, po nowe ubrania. Sam musiał się zająć swoimi okularami, lecz 'znalazł' już tyle przyziemnych pieniędzy, że mógł zapłacić za kolejną wizytę u okulisty, a także nowe okulary, które były o wiele ładniejsze od tych starych. Sekretarka przy kasie uważała, że był najsłodszym chłopcem na świecie i obniżyła dla niego cenę. Nie był pewny, czy powinien nienawidzić jej pobłażliwe uśmiechy, czy cieszyć się z powodu obniżki.

Latem, po swoich ósmych urodzinach, Harry wybrał się po raz pierwszy na Ulicę Pokątną. Cały czas był wnerwiająco niski jak na swój wiek, lecz wyższy niż w swoim poprzednim życiu, więc nie mógł za dużo narzekać.

Po wejściu przez Dziurawy Kocioł, – Tom musiał dla niego otworzyć barierę – Harry poszedł prosto do Gringotta. Przyniósł ze sobą większość swoich przyziemnych pieniędzy, chcąc je schować do jednej ze skrytek. Miał ich już o wiele za dużo, by bezpiecznie przechowywać je pod luźnym panelem, w swojej sypialni, a w swoim wieku nie mógł otworzyć przyziemnego konta bankowego.

Wszedł więc do banku czarodziejów, podszedł do jednego z wolnych goblinów i zażądał.

— Potrzebuję wymienić te pieniądze na ich magiczny odpowiednik oraz wpłacić je do mojej krypty. Chciałbym również specjalny woreczek pieniężny, podzielony na magiczne i przy-mugolskie pieniądze. Jeśli to możliwe, woreczek ten, powinien być chroniony zaklęciami, stosującymi magie krwi. Koszt można pokryć z mojej krypty. I nie, nie mam swojego klucza, lecz uważam, że ma go Albus Dumbledore.

Goblin wykrzywił na niego twarz,

— Twoje imię?

— Harry Potter. — odpowiedział Harry, podtrzymując swoją grzywkę, by pokazać swoją bliznę. Kilka sekund później jego włosy opadły, ponownie zasłaniając błyskawicę. Harry nie miał zamiaru być natychmiast identyfikowany przez nieznajomych.

Goblin rozszerzył lekko oczy, wziął pieniądze Harry, postawił na blacie i je przeliczył.

— Chwileczkę — wymamrotał i odszedł, by je wymienić.

Harry rozejrzał się dookoła wielkiej sali. Rozpoznał niektóre rodziny w innych kolejkach, walcząc z nimi w poprzednim życiu lub aresztując je jako auror. Rozpoznał również nie-ludzkie stworzenia, dzięki swoimi zmysłami dementora. Kobieta niedaleko była willą, a mężczyzna kłócący się o przyziemnie pieniądze, był wilkołakiem. I... och... Harry zmrużył oczy na przystojnego mężczyznę, z uśmiechem kryjącym zęby. Wampir.

— Panie Potter — zaczął goblin, wracając z woreczkiem i małym nożem. — Jeśli mógłby pan dać siedem kropli krwi na powierzchnie woreczka?

Harry wziął nóż bez zmartwienia i przeciął końcówkę jednego ze swoich palców. Kiedy siedem kropel spadło na woreczek, włożył palec do buzi i bezsłownie rzucił zaklęcie leczące. Bez różdżki, zaklęcie pochłaniało dwa razy więcej czasu, więc w razie czego miał ze sobą plastry w tylnej kieszeni.

Po wyleczeniu swojego palca, Harry wziął woreczek, wrzucił do niego czterdzieści galeonów i kazał goblinowi dać resztę do jego krypty. Dostał również kopię klucza do swojej skrytki, którą mógł schować w specjalnej kieszonce, w swoim woreczku.

— Przyjemność robić z Tobą interesy. — zaoferował Harry, po czym ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

— Hej, ślicznotko. — Wyrafinowany głos szepnął mu do ucha. — Wyglądasz na zestresowanego. Mógłbym ci pomóc się... _zrelaksować_. — Wampir, którego wcześniej zauważył, podszedł do niego z kuszącym uśmiechem.

Harry przygryzł wargę, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Urok wampira spłynął z niego, jak woda po kaczce, dzięki oklumencji.

— Zależy jak masz mnie zamiar zrelaksować. — Odpowiedział, opuszczając powieki jakby mu ciążyły pod wpływem uroku. Nie bał się wampirów, a obietnica Śmierci, że dostanie ich zdolności, była_ bardzo_ kusząca.

— To będzie najlepsze wspomnienie twojego życia, ślicznotko. — obiecał wampir, powoli cofając się w stronę wyjścia.

Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie i pozwolił wampirowi pokierować się na Ulicę Przekątną.

Wampir zaprowadził ich do jednej z bocznych alejek i przytrzymał Harry'ego przy ścianie, pokazując w końcu swoje zęby w uśmiechu.

— Zawsze podobały mi się śliczne rzeczy — zamruczał.

— Jaki zbieg okoliczności — odpowiedział Harry i wampir odskoczył od niego, kiedy powietrze dookoła zamarzło.

— Zawsze podobały mi się dusze. Dasz mi spróbować twoją, prawda? — Usta wampira otworzyły się w niemym krzyku, kiedy Harry wyssał jego starożytną duszę.

— Hm. Wołowina. Lekko krwista. — Harry zaśmiał się pod nosem i sprawdził wszystkie kieszenie w szatach wampira, które leżały teraz bez właściciela – bez swojej duszy, jego ciało się rozpadło. Zabrał pieniądze, wkładając je do swojego nowego woreczka na pieniądze i zarzucił pelerynę wampira na swoje ramiona. Była na niego trochę za duża, lecz chodzenie po Przekątnej w przyziemnym ubraniu było proszeniem się o kłopoty.

Dzięki informacji zdobytej przez duszę wampira, Harry wiedział teraz o barze, w głębi ulicy Przekątnej, który obsługiwał nieumarłych. Kierując się w tamtą stronę, Harry nie mógł się doczekać masy nowej informacji... nie obchodziły go nawet wampiryczne zdolności, sam zakres ich _wiedzy_... Harry wziął głęboki oddech. Przyziemni i ich wiedza z książek były _niczym, _w porównaniu z tymi, którzy _przeżyli_ te dni. Starożytne języki i prawdziwa historia. Znani ludzie i budynki, które dawno już popadły w ruinę lub zostały kompletnie zniszczone. Harry chciał wiedzieć więcej.

Nie.

Harry _musiał _wiedzieć więcej.

* * *

><p>Pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry zabił czarodzieja był całkowitym przypadkiem. Cieszył się akurat swoimi dziesiątymi urodzinami w wesołym miasteczku, które przyjechało niedawno do miasta. Wejście bez dorosłego nie było łatwe, lecz Harry wyssał już wystarczająco wampirzych dusz, by mógł użyć uroku, na przyziemnych przy kasie. Przejechał się już na kilku kolejkach i jadł właśnie watę cukrową, w opustoszonej części parku, kiedy pijany mężczyzna opadł na jego ławkę.<p>

— Masz jakieś -hic- pieniądze przy sobie -hic- dzieciaku?

Harry skrzywił się na dorosłego.

— Byś mógł więcej wypić? Wątpię.

Mężczyzna rzucił mu rozwścieczone spojrzenie.

— Jak śmiesz -hic- mówić do mnie w taki -hic- sposób! Czy masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie – hic- kim ja -hic- jestem?

Harry wstał, patrząc z góry na pijanego faceta.

— Czy wyglądam jakby mnie obchodziło, kim jesteś, ty obłąkany pijaku?

Mężczyzna zerwał się z ławki i złapał boleśnie za ramię Harry'ego, potrząsając nim.

— Słuchaj, ty -hic- mały...

— Radziłbym panu zabrać swoje ręce z mojej osoby. — nakazał Harry, używając na nim swoich mocy.

Mężczyzna ponownie czknął i obejrzał się, lekko zaniepokojony, ale był za bardzo pijany, by zrozumieć nagłe ochłodzenie otoczenia.

— Masz mi oddać wszystkie swoje -hic- pieniądze i -hic- ten słodycz też...

Harry otworzył szeroko usta i wyssał jego duszę, nie chcąc dłużej tego słuchać. Był zadowolony, że się go tak łatwo pozbył, lecz wtedy wsiąknęła nowo zdobyta wiedza.

— Czarodziej, upity na przyziemnych alkoholu? Och, a co my tu mamy? Pracujesz w Departamencie Tajemnic. Fantastycznie. — Pogrzebał po jego kieszeniach, zabierając różdżkę, woreczek z pieniędzmi i identyfikator do ministerstwa. Nie wiedział, czy na niego identyfikator by zadziałał, ale przynajmniej już jeden miał.

Harry porzucił martwe ciało za kontenerem na śmieci, skończył swoją watę cukrową,i wrócił do wesołego miasteczka. Były to, najprawdopodobniej, najlepsze urodziny jego życia – lub raczej, jego dwóch żyć.

* * *

><p>Harry w końcu zdecydował nie marnować czasu na infiltrowanie Departamentu Tajemnic i trzymał po prostu oko na więcej bezużytecznych czarodziejów i czarownic, którzy trafili mu na drogę. Wyssał kolejne cztery magiczne dusze, zanim dotarł do Hogwartu: jeden auror, jeden członek Wizengamotu, i dwóch pracowników z Ministerstwa. Dowiedział się od nich wiele różnych rzeczy. O tym jak pracował rząd, jak i również niektóre zaklęcia zapomniane przez większość czarodziejów.<p>

W dniu, kiedy Petunia wybierała się z Dudleyem, by kupić jego mundurek do Smeltinga, spojrzała nerwowo na Harry'ego i zapytała.

— Czy mam ci kupić twój mundurek do Stonewall? Czy sobie poradzisz? — Harry dawno już wypełnił swoją szafę ciemnymi kolorami, w czarnych lub ciemno szarych tonach. Było tam kilka koszulek, które były zielone lub ciemno czerwone, miał również jedną parę przetartych niebieskich jeansów. Wszystko inne było w odpowiednim odcieniu, by zlać się z tłem z cieniem, co ułatwiało mu chodzenie przez nie – jedna z jego zdolności zdobytych od wampirów.

— Ja nie idę do Stonewall. — odpowiedział Harry zza swojej książki, która była na poziomie studenckim. Jeden z przyziemnych którego wyssał w zeszłym tygodniu, był dobrze poinformowany w tym temacie, jednak jego dusza nie przekazywała _wszystkiego_ Harry'emu, więc często doszukiwał reszty informacji samemu.

Petunia mrugnęła z progu drzwi.

— Planujesz po prostu zdać egzaminy i pójść na jakiś uniwersytet, mimo twojego młodego wieku? — warknęła.

Harry spojrzał na nią zza książki i uniósł kpiąco brew.

— Mam zamiar iść do Hogwartu, o czym ty dobrze wiesz. Czekam teraz na mój list, bym wiedział co muszę kupić. — Wrócił do swojej książki, ignorując fakt, że jego ciotka stała się blada jak ściana.

Podczas obiadu, tego samego dnia, Vernon zwrócił się do swojego siostrzeńca, który cicho jadł z zeszytem obok talerza. Od czasu do czasu zapisał tam coś w obcym języku, jego krewni nie byli jednak na tyle odważni, by spytać się co robi.

— Chłopcze — powiedział Vernon, przerywając ciszę, która ogarniała stół, kiedykolwiek Harry raczył z nimi jeść.

Harry zerknął na swojego wujka spod grzywki.

— Tak, Vernonie?

Vernon obruszył się trochę, kiedy Harry tak bezczelnie użył jego imienia, lecz już dawno poddał się Harry'emu w tej kwestii.

— Idziesz do Stonewall. Nie mam zamiaru płacić czesne za jakąś wariacką szkołę...

— Nie musisz za nic płacić. — Harry spokojnie oświadczył. Mimo to temperatura w pokoju się lekko obniżyła.

Dudley i Petunia odskoczyli od Harry'ego, lecz Vernon pochylił się bliżej.

— Masz zamiar im grozić, by cię wpuścili za darmo, co? Uważasz, że ci wariaci się...

— Jeśli nie przestaniesz nazywać moich ludzi 'wariatami', radośnie wyssam ci duszę, przyziemny. — Harry chłodno odpowiedział, zamrażając powoli powietrze dookoła swojego wujka, ocieplając trochę swojego kuzyna i ciotkę.

— Nie jesteś potrzebny zaklęciom chroniącym mnie w tym domu i nawet nie łudź się, że czuje do ciebie jakąkolwiek sympatię. Jesteś żywy jedynie dla tego, że mam z ciebie użytek; na razie, jest to jedynie zarabianie pieniędzy, by utrzymać ten dom. — Harry wstał, zabierając ze sobą zeszyt i długopis.

— To jest ostatni raz kiedy będziemy mieli taką dyskusję, _przyziemny_: Ja wybieram się do Hogwartu. Ty podwieziesz mnie na peron pierwszego września i odbierzesz mnie na koniec roku. Przez całą resztę roku nie będziemy mieć ze sobą wiele do czynienia. Zrozumiano?

Vernon i Petunia wyszeptali razem słowo 'tak', podczas gdy Dudley zaskomlał i schował się pod stół, by schować się przed swoim kuzynem.

Harry uśmiechnął się z zadowolenia i wyszedł z kuchni, zabierając ze sobą chłód. Był pewny, że musiałby przypomnieć Vernonowi co najmniej jeszcze raz, by się zachowywał, lecz mogło to poczekać do następnego lata.

* * *

><p>Kiedy otrzymał w końcu list z Hogwartu, Harry nakazał Petunii napisać potwierdzenie, że Harry trafi do szkoły i że sama zabierze go na Ulicę Pokątną. Tak naprawdę, Harry miał zamiar wybrać się na zakupy sam – tęsknił za przyjaciółmi, lecz gdyby poszedł na Pokątną z Hagridem, skupili by na sobie uwagę wszystkich ciekawskich czarodziejów. Gdy był sam, łatwo znikał w tłumie.<p>

Dzień po dostaniu swojego listu, Harry wyszedł na ulicę i machnął ręką na Błędnego Rycerza. Musiał zostawić swoją kolekcję różdżek na Privet Drive, nie chcąc ryzykować tego, by Ollivander się o nich dowiedział. Można jednak było zawołać Błędnego Rycerza bez różdżki – wystarczyło skupić się na swojej magii, gdy wystawiało się rękę.

Droga do Londynu była jak zwykle szalona i Harry'emu ulżyło kiedy wysiadł. Machnął do Stana i wstąpił do magicznego baru. Po raz kolejny poprosił Toma, by otworzył mu przejście i ruszył w stronę Ollivandera. Policzył swoje pieniądze dzień wcześniej i zdecydował, że starczy mu na szkolne zakupy bez potrzeby odwiedzania banku Gringotta. Postanowił jednak ponownie podliczyć pieniądze przed wejściem do księgarni. Oczywiście, ponieważ chciał kupić sobie droższy kufer, było prawdopodobne, że zabraknie mu pieniędzy już przed księgarnią, a tak _bardzo _chciał kupić sobie dużo książek...

Gdy Harry wstąpił do sklepu z różdżkami, zadzwonił nad nim dzwonek. ogłaszający nowego klienta. Jego zmysły dementora poinformowały go, że Ollivander był akurat za półkami, po lewej stronie sklepu, więc obrócił się w tamtą stronę i zaczekał na pojawienie się starego sprzedawcy.

Wyszedł on w końcu zza półek, oglądając ciekawie Harry'ego.

— Pan Potter — wyszeptał, — Tak, tak, wiedziałem, że Cię niedługo tu zobaczę.

Jego niezwykłe srebrzyste oczy patrzyły jakby przez Harry'ego, gdy nagle się rozszerzyły.

— Och. Mój Boże. — Ollivander cofnął się trochę. — Zostałeś Panem Śmierci i dostałeś dosyć niespotykane dary... Ale jak te dary masz zamiar użyć, oto jest pytanie.

Harry obserwowałam mężczyznę zmrużonymi oczami.

— Użyję je w ten sposób, który uważam za najlepszy. Czy inni się ze mną zgodzą czy nie, to ich problem. Nie mam zamiaru patrzeć jak moi ludzie znowu zostają wyniszczeni.

— Będziesz miał niewinną krew na rękach. — zauważył Ollivander, jego niezwykłe oczy błyskały z rozbawienia.

— Jeśli to oznacza, że niewinni nie będą musieli brudzić swoich rąk, jestem gotowy się w tej krwi wykąpać. Powiedz mi, Ollivander, czy widziałeś kiedyś czyjąś głowę rozwaloną na szczątki przyziemnym pistoletem? Jest to dosyć makabryczny widok, a do tego masz świadomość, że nie możesz nic zrobić – jedynie patrzeć.

Ollivander nie patrzył na niego.

— Widziałeś wiele straszliwych rzeczy i niektóre z nich były zrobione tobie i twoim bliskich. Czy naprawdę uważasz, że zdołasz uratować świat magii? — spojrzał znowu w oczy Harry'ego, rzucając mu wyzwanie.

Harry spojrzał na podłogę, kiedy usłyszał pytanie, które sam sobie zadawał przez ostatnie dziesięć lat.

— Nie wiem. — przyznał, po raz pierwszy brzmiąc jak dziesięciolatek, na którego wyglądał. Wtedy jednak uniósł ponownie wzrok, a jego zielone oczy były pełne lodu.

— Nie wiem, czy to co mam zamiar zrobić, zdoła nas uratować, lecz nie pozwolę im ponownie zejść na drogę, która prowadzi do kompletnej destrukcji. Może mnie za to znienawidzą, lecz już wcześniej mnie nienawidzili, więc sobie z tym poradzę, jeśli to będzie znaczyło, że Hogwart pozostanie niezniszczony, a magiczny świat przetrwa. Jestem gotowy zrobić _wszystko._

Ollivander uśmiechnął się i pochylił głowę, wydawał się jednak trochę przygaszony.

— W takim razie, życzę ci szczęścia, Harry Potterze. — wyciągnął rękę, do której przyleciało jedno z pudełek z różdżkami. — Ostrokrzew i pióro feniksa, jedenaście cali.

Harry wziął swoją różdzkę, z radością trzymając ją ponownie w rękach, czegoś mu jednak brakowało. Zwrócił się do Ollivandera z uniesioną brwią.

— Jesteś teraz jednym ze stworzeń Śmierci. — Ollivander cicho przyznał. — Jedynie różdżką Śmierci będziesz mógł dosięgnąć swój pełny potencjał. Ta różdżka jest jednak cały czas twoja i zawsze będzie, pomoże ci jak najlepiej potrafi. Będzie za to siedem galeonów.

Harry zapłacił i wyszedł ze sklepu, marszcząc brwi. Było to lekko niepokojące spotkanie i nie był pewny jak się czuć, wiedząc, że Ollivander wie kim i czym on był. Jednak w tej chwili, nie można było nic w tej sprawie zrobić. Był pewny, że producent różdżek nie ujawni nikomu jego sekretów.

Decydując zapomnieć to dziwne spotkanie, Harry kupił sobie nowy kufer z kilkoma osobnymi komorami i imponującymi zabezpieczającymi zaklęciami. Miał zamiar dodać kilka własnych zaklęć po powrocie do domu, lecz na razie wystarczyły mu te wbudowane w kufer. Dostał też darmowy dodatek do użycia bez różdżki – wystarczyło stuknąć kufer i powiedzieć 'mały', by go zmniejszyć, i 'duży', by przywrócić go do normalnego rozmiaru.

Następnie poszedł po swój mundurek, kupując również kilka codziennych szat, nie mając zamiaru ubierać przyziemnych ubrań w Hogwarcie. Wolał mieć na sobie spodnie niż szaty, lecz nie chciał wyglądać jakby był wychowany przez przyziemnych. Czarodzieje czystej krwi byliby jego najważniejszymi poplecznikami i bardziej, by go słuchali gdyby nie obnosił się swoimi przyziemnymi spodniami i koszulkami.

Po wybraniu swojej nowej garderoby, Harry kupił swój kociołek, fiolki do eliksirów i wagę. Wybrał również trochę droższych składników, których Snape nie trzymał w zapasach dla uczniów, oraz złoty kociołek na bardziej skomplikowane eliksiry. Był pewny, że z łatwością znajdzie jakąś pustą klasę w lochach, w której będzie mógł warzyć eliksiry. Mógłby oczywiście użyć do tego Komnaty Tajemnic, lecz nie chciał ryzykować – był tam przecież wielki bazyliszek, który mógłby coś przewrócić.

Księgarnie zostawił na koniec. Szybkie zerknięcie do swojego woreczka pieniężnego, upewniło go, że potrzebował wybrać się do banku. Miał przy sobie wystarczająco przyziemnych pieniędzy, by nie musieć przynajmniej zjeżdżać do swojej skrytki.

Po szybkiej wyprawie do Gringotta, Harry wszedł do księgarni, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. Podczas jego poprzednich wizyt na Ulicę Pokątną, powstrzymywał się od wchodzenia do sklepu, wiedząc, że trudno byłoby schować stosy magicznych książek, w domu jego wujostwa. Jednak teraz mógł kupić wszystkie książki, które zapragnął. Komora w jego nowym kufrze, była przecież powiększona magicznie. Lecz zanim mógł poszukać ciekawych książek, musiał wybrać te, obowiązkowe do szkoły. Eh.

Dwie godziny później, Harry przyciągnął swój koszyk do kasy i postawił go z głośnym grzmotnięciem.

— Chyba zepsułem zaklęcia w koszyku — przyznał sprzedawcy, zakłopotany. Koszyk już dawno przestał być lekki jak piórko, nie powstrzymało to jednak Harry'ego, od dodania dwóch kolejnych pozycji, przed podejściem do kasy.

Sprzedawca popatrzył na wypełniony koszyk, jak wygłodzony lew i szybko zaczął podliczać cenę.

— Ravenclaw? — zapytał.

— Pierwszy rok. — przyznał Harry, wykrzywiając się na zaskoczony wzrok sprzedawcy

— Zostałem wychowany przez przy... mugoli. — zawahał się na słowie określającym nie-magicznych ludzi. — Chcę wiedzieć jak najwięcej. Ale tak, prawdopodobnie Ravenclaw.

Zastanawiał się już wcześniej nad swoim domem. Była to dla niego jedna z najważniejszych decyzji w ostatnich kilku latach. Uwielbiał Gryffindor w swoim poprzednim życiu, lecz wiedział, że już do niego nie należy – nie po tym wszystkim co widział i przeżył. Najlepiej pasowałby w Slytherinie i wiedział, że tiara przydziału znowu mu o tym przypomni. Jednak nie chciał być podejrzewany przez wszystkich dookoła tylko dla tego, że trafił do 'złego' domu. Sama myśl o byciu w Hufflepuffie, była za to taka niedorzeczna, że prawie zaczął się śmiać; był lojalny jedynie wobec siebie,a mimo, że potrafił ciężko pracować, zazwyczaj tego nie robił.

Lecz Ravenclaw... pięć lat ssania ludzkich dusz i cieszenia się z nowej wiedzy, nauczyło go radości z uczenia się nowych rzeczy. I Ravenclaw, tak jak i Hufflepuff, był 'neutralnym' domem, co bardzo mu pasowało. Musiał jedynie namówić do tego tiarę przydziału.

Zapłacił za swoje książki, wsunął je do swojego kufra, który zmniejszył i wsadził do kieszeni. Następnie wyruszył w stronę Ulicy Przekątnej, z uśmieszkiem na twarzy – zawsze kręciła się tam masa wampirów, a do tego smakowały naprawdę wyśmienicie.

Za miesiąc przybędzie do Hogwartu. W końcu bedzie mógł zacząć swoje plany.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Beta:** Dama Trefl u/6086143/

_/ Zajęło mi to trochę dłużej niż zazwyczaj, ale mogę to zwalić na Święta i Nowy Rok. Nie można znaleźć minuty spokoju by cokolwiek pisać! Następny powinien być szybciej. No i oczywiście wielkie dzięki dla mojej wspaniałej bety, która zostawiła mi całą masę wskazówek do poprawienia._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nic nie jest takie jakie się wydaje<strong>_

* * *

><p>Vernon zatrzymał się przed dworcem King Cross i rzucił pełne wściekłości spojrzenie ociągającemu się chłopcu. Harry poruszał się bardzo powoli, chcąc sprawdzić, czy uda mu się wkurzyć swojego wujka na tyle, by dostał tętniaka – według niego była to ostatnia okazja by to zobaczyć zanim wyjedzie do Hogwartu.<p>

Niestety, nic takiego się nie stało. Harry westchnął pod nosem i podskoczył zaskoczony, kiedy Vernon odjechał z piskiem opon. Może zdoła to osiągnąć na swoje dwunaste urodziny. Albo trzynaste. Och, tak. Trzynaste. Harry dopisał to do swojej listy.

Niektórzy przyziemni rzucili mu zaniepokojone spojrzenia, lecz Harry ich zlekceważył i zaczął się przepychać przez poranny tłum. Rozejrzał się dookoła dopiero kiedy dotarł do barierki i, upewniając się że nikt na niego nie patrzy, przeszedł przez murowaną ścianę.

Widok czerwonej lokomotywy stracił już swój urok kiedy Lily wracała ze swojego ostatniego roku w Hogwarcie, lecz zobaczenie jej po tym, jak przeszedł przez gruzy zostawione przez przyziemnych było... niezwykłe. Harry zatrzymał się na chwilę i patrząc na cały, niezniszczony pociąg, poczuł się jakby wrócił do domu.

Był ciekawy jak się poczuje kiedy zobaczy ponownie zamek Hogwart.

Przypomniał sobie, że stoi tuż przed barierką, dopiero wtedy, kiedy ktoś na niego wpadł. Miał szczęście, że ta osoba nie biegła.

— Przepraszam bardzo. — zaoferował, odwracając się, by spojrzeć na osobę, która go potrąciła.

— Ni-nie ma żadnego p-problemu. — wyjąkał Neville Longbottom.

Harry wyszczerzył się na swojego starego przyjaciela.

— To była kompletnie moja wina. — zapewnił chłopca — Po prostu mnie zamurowało, kiedy zobaczyłem pociąg, a powinienem przecież odsunąć się od wejścia. Chodź, pomogę ci z bagażem.

Neville stał jak zamurowany, nie wiedząc, jak odpowiedzieć. Harry nie dał mu jednak możliwości odmówienia, bo chwycił za jego kufer i podążył w stronę pociągu. Neville chwycił swoją ropuchę i pobiegł za czarnowłosym chłopcem, wołając — Pa, babciu! — przez ramię, zanim zniknął w tłumie.

Augusta Longbottom westchnęła i pokręciła głową, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Miała jedynie nadzieje, że ten nowy chłopiec nie będzie za bardzo dokuczał Nevillowi.

Neville dogonił złodzieja swojego kufra dopiero w pociągu. Harry odwrócił się do niego, widząc drugiego chłopca stojącego w drzwiach z otwartą buzią.

— Zamknij buzię, bo ci wlecą tam muchy. — doradził Harry — Nazywam się Harry.

— N-Neville. — wyjąkał chłopiec.

— Miło cię poznać, „N-Neville". — odpowiedział Harry, rzucając się na siedzenie. — Chodź, usiądź. Nie musisz blokować tak wejścia.

Neville wszedł niepewnie do przedziału i usiadł obok Harry'ego, trzymając swoją ropuchę w rękach, jakby się bał, że Harry ją też ukradnie.

Harry zwrócił oczy do nieba i wyciągnął _Dzieje Hogwartu _z tylnej kieszeni – która była większa w środku niż wydawała się na zewnątrz, więc mógł w niej spokojnie zmieścić kilka książek. Wyciągnął się na siedzeniu i zaczął czytać, kompletnie ignorując Nevilla.

Drugi chłopiec dopiero co się uspokoił, kiedy drzwi do przedziału zostały otworzone przez dziewczynę z gęstymi brązowymi włosami.

— Och. — westchnęła rozczarowana.

Harry spojrzał na nią znad swojej książki i zauważył kufer, który za sobą ciągnęła.

— Szukasz jakiegoś przedziału? — spokojnie zapytał, lecz gdyby mógł, zacząłby skakać z radości. Znalazł Hermionę!

Dziewczyna przygryzła dolną wargę.

— Tak. Wszystkie inne przydziały, które minęłam były pełne starszych uczniów.

— Możesz do nas dołączyć, jeśli chcesz. Obaj jesteśmy pierwszoroczni. — powiedział Harry, zamykając książę i wstając. — Wchodź, pomogę ci z twoim kufrem.

Hermiona wykrzywiła się.

— Jest dosyć ciężki. — uprzedziła, wchodząc do przedziału.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i zostawił książkę na swoim siedzeniu.

— Poradzimy sobie. — obiecał jej i chwycił za jedną stronę.

Hermiona nie wyglądała na zbyt pewną, lecz chwyciła go z drugiej strony. Wyglądała na zachwyconą, kiedy kufer, który jej tata ledwo zdołał unieść, został z łatwością podniesiony przez dwóch jedenastolatków. Spojrzała na chłopca z podziwem w oczach.

_— Czym _ty jesteś? — wyszeptała.

Harry zarumienił się. Wyciągnął do niej rękę i uśmiechnął się zawstydzony.

— Mam na imię Harry. I to jest N-Neville.

Hermiona mrugnęła niepewnie i zmrużyła oczy.

— Czy ty próbujesz...

— Miło cię poznać, _Czy ty próbujesz!_ — Harry przerwał ją w połowie zdania, szczerząc zęby.

Hermiona gapiła się na dziwnego chłopca z otwartymi ustami, patrząc jak rzucił się z powrotem na siedzenie i otworzył ponownie książkę.

— Złapiesz w ten sposób muchy. — poradził jej Neville po chwili ciszy.

Hermiona zamknęła usta i spojrzała na drugiego chłopca w przedziale.

— Czy on jest...

Neville wzruszył ramionami.

— Dopiero co go poznałem. Wpadłem na niego na peronie a on uciekł z moim kufrem. — zwrócił wzrok na kolana. — Jak masz tak naprawdę na imię?

— Hermiona. Hermiona Granger. Jestem pierwszą czarownicą w rodzinie. — Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się dumnie.

— Neville Longbottom. Należę do jednej ze starszych rodzin czarodziejskich. — uśmiechnął się do niej.

— Oboje spojrzeli na Harry'ego, który patrzył na nich zza swojej książki. Widząc ich niecierpliwe spojrzenia, westchnął i odłożył znowu książkę.

— Harry Potter. — powiedział i ponownie westchnął kiedy wyłupiły im się oczy.

Neville wyglądał jakby właśnie zobaczył Merlina. Hermiona jednak patrzyła na Harry'ego jakby był jej najnowszym eksperymentem.

— Harry Potter! Ja wszystko o tobie wiem...

_— Nic_ o mnie nie wiesz! — warknął Harry i temperatura przedziału drastycznie opadła. — Słyszałaś bajki i czytałaś książki napisane przez ludzi, którzy _nigdy_ nie widzieli mnie na oczy. _Nie waż się_ mówić mi, że cokolwiek o mnie wiesz!

Zapadła długa, niezręczna cisza. Hermiona i Neville dygotali z zimna, a Harry trząsł się ze złości.

— Przepraszam. — wyszeptała w końcu Hermiona ze łzami w oczach.

Harry zamknął oczy i oparł się o siedzenie, zmuszając się do uspokojenia. Nie chciał wcale tak wybuchnąć, lecz po wojnie z przyziemnymi miał już dość ludzi, którzy chcieli by ich uratował. Ludzi, którzy uważali, że go znają. Harry przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na dwoje wystraszonych dzieci.

— Ja również przepraszam. — wymamrotał. — Nie powinienem był tak na was wybuchnąć. Po prostu... — westchnął i podrapał się po policzku, przechylając swoje okulary. — Nie jestem tym bohaterem, za którego wszyscy mnie mają. To nie ja pokonałem Voldemorta, tylko moja mama. Ja jestem po prostu tym dzieciakiem, który przeżył. — popatrzył na nich, czując się zmęczony i stary.

Hermiona i Neville się trochę uspokoili i dziewczyna nawet się do niego przychyliła.

— Twoja _mama_ pokonała Sam-Wiesz-Kogo?

Harry wzniósł oczy do nieba, kiedy usłyszał powszechne imię Czarnego Pana.

— Tak. Kiedy Voldemort przyszedł mnie zabić, zaoferował, by moja mama zeszła mu z drogi. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale miał zamiar ją oszczędzić, tylko że ona się nie zgodziła ruszyć. Kiedy Voldemort wystrzelił mordercze zaklęcie, pojawiła się przede mną jakaś tarcza, która odbiła zaklęcie na niego. — wytłumaczył Harry.

— Ty to_ pamiętasz_? — wyszeptał Neville.

Harry spojrzał w dół na swoją książkę, rysując na niej palcem.

— Tak. Mam coś w rodzaju fotograficznej pamięci, zaczynając właśnie od tej nocy. Ja mam... — Harry przerwał i spojrzał na dzieci naprzeciwko. — Nie ważne. Te wszystkie książki i historie są fałszywe.

Podniósł znowu swoją książkę i zaczął czytać.

Ich przedział był cichy, kiedy pociąg w końcu ruszył. Po kilku minutach Hermiona wyciągnęła swoją własną książkę a Neville zaczął układać pasjansa.

Cisza trwała nieprzerwanie przez dwie godziny, dopóki w drzwiach nie pojawiła się kobieta sprzedająca słodycze.

Hermiona odmówiła, lecz Harry i Neville wstali, by kupić sobie kilka smakołyków. Harry wybrał czekoladowe żaby i kilka czekoladowych kociołków, lecz Neville kupił sobie po trochę wszystkiego i zrzucił na siedzenie obok.

Neville poczęstował nimi Hermionę, córkę dentystów, która podziękowała za nie. Przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy Harry bezwiednie wspomniał, że dyniowe paszteciki i miętowe ropuchy były bezcukrowe, a niektóre z fasolek wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta były warzywne.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego spod oka, lecz on jedynie się do niej uśmiechnął i odgryzł głowę wijącej się żabie. Wyglądała jakby nie mogła się zdecydować pomiędzy dezaprobatą a rozbawieniem, i kiedy Harry zaoferował jej jedną z żab, szczerząc się na nią zębami pokrytymi czekoladą, zaczęła się śmiać i chętnie zaakceptowała.

— Zęby ci się zepsują! — ogłosiła kiedy Harry zabrał się za kolejną żabę.

— Przynajmniej będę szczęśliwy, kiedy to się stanie — zgodził się Harry — przecież czekolada to naturalny antydepresant.

Hermiona mrugnęła zaskoczona, a Neville zapytał:

— Naturalny anty...co?

Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Słyszałeś kiedyś o dobrych efektach czekolady? — zapytał.

— No tak. Poprawia ona twoje samopoczucie. — odpowiedział Neville.

— Antydepresant to przy... mugolskie słowo na coś, co cię rozwesela.

Hermiona po raz kolejny patrzyła na niego, jakby był zagadką do rozwiązania.

— Jak chciałeś nazwać mugoli?

— Przyziemni — przyznał Harry. — Moja ciotka się tak nazywa.

Było to kłamstwo oczywiście, lecz jeśli nawet ktoś zdołałby się zapytać o to Petunię, prędzej pobiłaby ich swoją patelnią, niż udzieliła prawdziwą odpowiedź.

— Twoja ciotka jest mugolką? — zainteresował się Neville, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się usatysfakcjonowana z rozwiązania tajemnicy.

— No, tak. Jest siostrą mojej mamy. — Harry wzruszył ramionami.— Ona i mój wujek, i kuzyn, oni wszyscy są przyziemnymi. Mugolami. Nie ważne! — obruszył się i odgryzł głowę kolejnej wijącej się żabie.

Hermione przyłożyła rękę do ust, by ukryć uśmiech.

— Podoba mi się to słowo, przyziemny. Mugol brzmi tak... nieuprzejmie.

— „Mugol" nie miał być uprzejmy. — przyznał Harry. — Miał być poniżający.

— Uważam, że to okropne! — obruszyła się Hermiona. — Wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi, czyż nie? Dlaczego to czy mamy magię czy nie ma robić jakąkolwiek różnicę?

Harry odstawił swoją ostatnią czekoladową żabę z powrotem na siedzenie i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć przez okno. Jego Hermiona została zamordowana podczas przemowy na ten temat. Przyziemnych nie obchodziło o czyje prawa walczyła, była magiczna i musiała umrzeć.

Neville wyglądał niezręcznie pomiędzy ciszą Harry'ego a słuszną złością Hermiony. Po chwili Hermiona się uspokoiła, więc Neville pomachał do niej swoimi kartami.

— Chcesz pograć w Eksplodującego Durnia?

— Och, ee... pewnie? Nie znam jednak zasad... — przyznała Hermiona.

— Pokażemy ci. — zaoferował Harry, odwracając się w końcu od okna. Jego Hermiona zginęła, lecz ta Hermiona była żywa i zdrowa. Miał zamiar taką ją zatrzymać, nawet jeśli miała go za to znienawidzić.

* * *

><p>Harry był zaskoczony, kiedy dojechali do Hogsmeade bez wizyty Dracona. (Oczywiście, wszystkie osoby, które wiedziały, że Harry Potter <em>naprawdę<em> był w pociągu, siedziały w jego przydziale.) Po usłyszeniu wiadomości, by zostawić kufry w pociągu, Neville i Hermiona zwrócili się do Harry'ego.

— Czy ty nie masz żadnego bagażu? — spytała Hermiona.

— Nie zauważyłem żadnego kufra, kiedy zobaczyłem cię na peronie. — przypomniał sobie Neville.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął swój zmniejszony kufer.

— Wydałem trochę więcej pieniędzy, bym mógł go pomniejszać i powiększać na komendę, więc po prostu trzymam go w kieszeni. Nie ma sensu wkładania go na półkę, kiedy mogę go nosić ze sobą. — Wytłumaczył i wsunął go z powrotem do kieszeni.

— To jest... dosyć użyteczne. — przyznała Hermiona. —Ale czy nie jest on strasznie ciężki?

— Masę zmniejsza razem z rozmiarem, więc jest lekki jak piórko. Ma jeszcze na sobie dodatkowe zaklęcia, więc nie cięży mi, nawet jak jest normalnej wielkości. — odpowiedział Harry, czekając niecierpliwie na koniec podróży.

Pociąg się w końcu zatrzymał i cała trójka wyszła razem na peron, kierując się w stronę nawołującego Hagrida.

Kiedy wszyscy pierwszoroczni zebrali się wokół Hagrida, wielki gajowy zaprowadził ich ścieżką nad jezioro, pokazując im po raz pierwszy Hogwartu.

Wszyscy inni uczniowie patrzyli na zamek z podziwem, lecz Harry patrzył na niego z zaciśniętymi pięściami. _**Nigdy**__ nie pozwolę przyziemnym cię zniszczyć. Wolałbym umrzeć, niż znowu zobaczyć cię w gruzach, _cicho obiecał. Hogwart był jego pierwszym domem, i zabiłby miliony przyziemnych, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo zamku.

— Po cztery osoby do łódek! — zawołał Hagrid kiedy dotarli do brzegu.

Neville wyglądał na zdenerwowanego kiedy wstąpił do łódki, szybko siadając i trzymając się ławki. Widząc zatroskane twarze Hermiony i Harry'ego, wyszeptał:

— Nie umiem pływać.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, lecz Harry wzruszył ramionami i powiedział:

— Ja też nie. Jednak potrafię znakomicie chlapać rękami.

Neville zadławił się śmiechem i rozluźnił trochę zaciśnięte palce, kiedy czwarta osoba wstąpiła do łodzi.

— Lillian Moon. — wyszeptała w powitaniu, kiedy łodzie ruszyły do przodu.

— Hermiona Granger. — odpowiedziała Hermiona, wyciągając rękę.

Lillian wyglądała niepewna kiedy usłyszała mugolskie nazwisko, lecz mimo wszystko uścisnęła zaoferowaną rękę.

— Neville Longbottom. — przedstawił się Neville, ponownie trzymając się kurczowo do łodzi.

— Harry — Harry przedstawił się kiedy Lillian się do niego zwróciła. — Wiesz, Neville, jeśli wpadniesz do jeziora, wielka kałamiornica cię uratuje.

— K-kałamiornica! — oczy Nevilla rozszerzyły się do komicznych rozmiarów.

Hermiona sapnęła.

_— Harry_.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Naprawdę. Kałamarnica i tak nie je uczniów. Za dużo żucia.

— Przestań! — Hermiona szturchnęła lekko Harry'ego, kiedy Neville zbladł.

— Podobasz mi się Harry. — rozbawiona Lillian zdecydowała. — Masz jakieś nazwisko?

— Wolałbym zachować je jako tajemnica, tak długo, jak to możliwe. — odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem. — I tak dowiesz się podczas Ceremonii Przydziału.

Hermiona wzniosła oczy do nieba i pomogła Neville'owi wyjść z łódki, kiedy dotarli na drugi brzeg.

— Proszę bardzo, Neville. Suchy ląd.

Harry podskoczył do dygoczącego chłopca i zarzucił mu rękę na ramiona.

— Po czymś takim Ceremonia Przydziału to nic, co nie?

— Nie będę z tobą teraz rozmawiał. — wymamrotał Neville. — Jeszcze mi będziesz próbował wmówić, że będziemy musieli pokonać trolla, zanim zostaniemy przydzieleni.

— To było by o wiele za krwiste na twój pierwszy dzień. — zapewnił go Harry. — Troll pojawia się dopiero na Halloween.

— Nie słuchaj jego, Neville. — syknęła Hermiona, podczas gdy Lillian rechotała obok Harry'ego.

Hagrid poprowadził ich do surowo-wyglądającej McGonagall, która zaprowadziła ich do komnaty obok Wielkiej Sali, gdzie wygłosiła swoją mowę o czterech domach Hogwartu. Kiedy wyszła, uczniowie zaczęli szeptać między sobą o Ceremonii Przydziału.

Harry stanął pod ścianą i patrzył na szepty swoich rówieśników. Hermiona i Neville odeszli od niego po wyjściu z łódek, lecz było to prawdopodobnie najlepsze co mogło się stać. Zaprzyjaźnienie się z nimi kiedy _wiedział_, że znienawidziliby go, gdyby dowiedzieli się o jego morderstwach, byłoby zbyt bolesne.

Lillian, jednak, oparła się o ścianę tuż obok niego.

— Nie mogę się zdecydować czy naprawdę lubisz tego przerażonego Puchona, czy po prostu lubisz go dręczyć. — oznajmiła.

— Neville jest dobrym dzieciakiem. — wymamrotał Harry. — I zostanie wspaniałym Gryfonem, jeśli tylko będzie trochę bardziej pewny siebie. Mam nadzieję, że zaprzyjaźni się z Hermioną. Są dla siebie dobrzy.

Lillian dziwnie na niego spojrzała.

— Jesteś bardzo dziwaczny. — zdecydowała. — Do jakiego domu chcesz trafić? I _proszę cię_, nie powiedz Gryffindor.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Ravenclaw. Lubię wiedzę, więc powinienem tam trafić. A jak nie... — wzruszył ramionami. — Prawdopodobnie Slytherin.

Lillian pokiwała głową.

— Wtedy byśmy razem byli Ślizgonami. Masz szczęście, że cię lubię.

— Zobaczymy. — Harry wyszczerzył zęby, kręcąc głową.

McGonagall w końcu wróciła i przegoniła duchy, które przeraziły niektórych pierwszorocznych. Wtedy zaprowadziła ich do Wielkiej Sali. Gdzieś przed sobą, Harry usłyszał Hermionę opowiadającą Nevillowi o suficie, i czule się uśmiechnął. Obok niego Lillian przewróciła oczami i mruknęła pod nosem:

— Krukoni.

Kiedy stanęli w końcu przed tiarą przydziału, zaczęła ona śpiewać. Następnie McGonagall wyjęła listę uczniów i zaczęła ich wywoływać do Przydziału.

Neville i Hermiona trafili do Gryffindoru i Harry uśmiechnął się do nich, kiedy przeszli obok. Przyłączył się również do oklasków dla Lillian, kiedy trafiła do Slytherinu z uniesioną wysoko głową. Wszyscy zostali przydzieleni do tych samym domów co w jego poprzednim życiu – wszyscy z wyjątkiem jego.

— Potter, Harry!

Harry podszedł do tiary przydziału, podczas gdy cała sala wybuchła zaintrygowanymi szeptami. Słysząc niektóre z poglądów, Harry musiał powstrzymać grymas. Z ulgą przyjął Tiarę zasłaniającą mu wzrok, odcinając go od sali.

— No, no, co my tutaj mamy? Och. Mój Boże.

— Ollivander powiedział dokładnie to samo, kiedy mnie zobaczył. — zauważył Harry. — Czy nie jesteście może zaprzyjaźnieni?

— Miałeś takie ciężkie życie, panie Potter. — Tiara ogłosiła smutno.

Harry miał ochotę się schować, wiedząc dokładnie, co może w jego głowie zobaczyć. Jedynie oklumencja powstrzymywała koszmary zrodzone z jego wspomnień.

— Było ciężkie, owszem, lecz wróciłem, by je naprawić. Tym razem _wszystkich _uratuję.

— Nie możesz wszystkich uratować. — Tiara wytknęła mu łagodnie. — Niektórzy będą musieli umrzeć. Nie ma innej możliwości podczas wojny. Wojny, którą ty sam chcesz zacząć. Ludzie zginą i jedyną rzecz, którą będziesz mógł zmienić, jest kolejność ich śmierci. No cóż. Nie mogę zmusić cię do zmiany zdania – wybrałeś już swoją drogę. Nie zapomnij tylko powodu, dla którego wróciłeś. Jeśli stracisz swój cel, Świat Magii nigdy nie zostanie uratowany.

Tiara skończyła i wykrzyknęła na głos:

— RAVENCLAW!

Harry oddał tiarę McGonagall i podszedł spokojnie do swojego nowego stołu, wypełnionego oklaskującymi go Krukonami. Nie mógł zapomnieć słów Tiary, lecz zauwayżył, że Hermiona i Neville machali do niego ze stołu Gryfonów, tak jak i Lillian ze stołu obok.

Uczta była jeszcze głośniejsza niż pamiętał – nawet u cichszych Krukonów. Po tym, jak ktoś zapytał go o noc, w której otrzymał swoją bliznę, a Harry rzucił mu swoje najlepsze złośliwe spojrzenie połączone z odrobiną jego zdolności, nikt nie ważył się go o to dopytywać. Rozmowa przeniosła się na temat klas i nauczycieli. Wszyscy dookoła byli podekscytowani uczeniem się nowych rzeczy i Harry chętnie dołączył do dyskusji.

Po mowie Dumbledora prefekci Krukonów zaprowadzili pierwszorocznych do ich nowych dormitoriów. Ogłosili, że za każdym razem trzeba rozwiązać zagadkę lub czekać na zewnątrz. Harry postanowił poszukać najbardziej znanych zagadek lub trzymać się z innymi Krukonami.

Kiedy wszyscy trafili już do łóżek i jego pięcioro współlokatorów poszło spać, Harry oparł się o poduszki i wsunął się do swojego umysłu. Tiara Przedziału uprzedziła go, by nie zapomniał dlaczego postanowił wszystko naprawić. Nie dziwił się, że postanowiła go ostrzec – cała jego wiedza i wspomnienia morderstw które popełnił fruwały sobie po całym jego umyśle. Harry więc spędził całą noc na organizowaniu swoich myśli w nowy system, zapewniając, że to, kim był – ten błyskotliwy chłopiec pełen zachwytu i przygód, zaprzyjaźniony z najmłodszym synem wielkiej, rudej rodziny i z najbystrzejszą czarownicą w szkolę – nie zostanie zakopany pod morderstwami i zdobytą przez nie wiedzą. Ponieważ ten chłopiec – „tylko Harry" – nie przejmował się wiedzą i nie znał śmierci. Chciał jedynie czyjejś troski i miłości.

Był to chłopiec, którego Harry obiecał nigdy nie zapomnieć.

* * *

><p>Pierwszy miesiąc szybko przeleciał. Lekcje były nudne, z wyjątkiem tygodniowych ataków Snape'a. Potrafił on naprawdę żywić urazę, lecz Harry'emu nie przeszkadzały ostre słowa profesora. Nawet zapisał sobie najlepsze obelgi w zeszycie, mając zamiar użyć je na irytujących go ludzi w przyszłości.<p>

Harry spędzał sporo czasu z innym Krukonami – oprócz Luny i Cho, w swoim poprzednim życiu w ogóle się z nimi nie zadawał. No, poznał siostrę Parvati, Padmę, która poszła z Ronem na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, jak i Terry'ego, Michaela oraz Anthony'ego, którzy byli członkami Gwardii Dumbledora. Mimo to zostawało mu sześciu Krukonów z jego roku, o których nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał – nie znał nawet ich imion!

Dowiedział się, że Terry Boot miał starszego brat,a który był przyziemnym. Tak jak Petunia, kiedy Lily poszła do Hogwartu, tak starszy brat Terry'ego napisał do Dumbledora, i po uzyskaniu negatywnej odpowiedzi, wyżył się na swoim młodszym bracie. Brat Terry'ego był w drużynie piłkarskiej, więc zostawił sporą kolekcję siniaków. Terry był dosyć bojaźliwy do swoich współlokatorów, dopóki się nie zagoiły. Harry dowiedział się o nich w drugim tygodniu, i będąc kiedyś w tej samej pozycji, zaoferował mu trochę kremu na siniaki ze swojego kufra. Od tego czasu Terry był jego nowym najlepszym przyjacielem.

Michael Corner i Anthony Goldstein byli czarodziejami półkrwi i jedynakami. Ich matki były czarownicami, a ojcowie przyziemnymi. Ojciec Anthony'ego zostawił ich, kiedy Anthony miał trzy latka, nie mogąc sobie poradzić z przypadkową magią dziecka. Ojciec Michaela do tego przywykł i nawet go w tym popierał.

Stephen Cornfoot miał czystą krew i mieszkał ze swoją matką. Jego ojciec był podejrzany o bycie jednym ze Śmierciożerców i został zesłany do Azkabanu bez rozprawy sądowej, tak jak i Syriusz. Wytrzymał on w więzieniu tylko trzy lata i po jego śmierci wrzucono ciało do morza. Stephen nie znał go – wiedział jak wygląda tylko dzięki nielicznym zdjęciom zatrzymanym przez jego matkę. Żywił urazę przeciw Ministerstwu Magii za stratę ojca, czasami rysując obrazki na marginesach. Składały się zazwyczaj z płonącego budynku lub faceta w cytrynowo-zielonym meloniku płonącego na stosie. (Harry poprosił o kopię płonącego Knota i Stephen wyszkicował mu go ze śmiechem. Harry przykleił obrazek nad swoim biurkiem w dormitorium.)

Kevin Entwhistle był mugolakiem. Jego rodzice nie chcieli by szedł do Hogwartu, lecz błagał i prosił, chcąc się uczyć czegoś innego niż przedmioty w przyziemnym gimnazjum. Jego rodzice dali mu ultimatum – będzie mógł zostać w Hogwarcie tylko pod warunkiem, że dostanie co najmniej P ze wszystkich magicznych przedmiotów. Kiedy Krukoni usłyszeli takie ultimatum, obiecali pomóc Kevinowi zdać, bez względu na wszystko.

Mandy Brocklehurst była czarownicą półkrwi bez żadnej tragicznej historii. Jej ojciec był Krukonem, jej matka Puchonką. Oboje byli zdolnymi uczniami i jej matka, po latach nieskutecznych prób, zaszła w ciążę z ich drugim dzieckiem. Mandy była nieco przygaszona, słysząc, że ominie narodziny swojego młodszego brata lub siostry, lecz nie mogła się doczekać by opowiadać mu o Hogwarcie podczas wakacji.

Morag MacDougal pochodziła z rodziny czystej krwi, która była przychylna Czarnej Magii. Morag zazwyczaj unikała resztę Krukonów, spędzając czas ze Ślizgonami kiedykolwiek wychodziła z pokoju wspólnego. Harry próbował z nią porozmawiać co najmniej trzy razy, dopóki nie rzuciła w niego klątwą i wyrzuciła z pokoju, by spędzić noc z kuzynami w Slytherinie. Harry był rozbawiony jej reakcją, lecz zdecydował się ignorować ją, zamiast robić sobie z niej wroga.

Padma Patil była cichym dzieckiem w porównaniu do swojej siostry bliźniaczki, więc dosyć często była lekceważona przez swoich rodziców. Nie żywiła do nich z tego powodu urazu, woląc ciszę od głośnych zabaw swojej siostry w ogródku. Była również mniej kobieca od swojej bliźniaczki, woląc przyziemne spodnie od szat lub spódniczek. Zazwyczaj wydawała swoje kieszonkowe na spodnie, podczas gdy Parvati wybierała sobie nową sukienkę lub szatę w najbardziej jaskrawym odcieniu różowego jaki znalazła.

Li Su była czarownicą półkrwi pochodzącą z Chin, gdzie mieszkała przez pierwsze osiem lat swojego życia. Jej matka została zabita w powstaniu i jej ojciec zdecydował się przeprowadzić do Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie sam mieszkał przez większość swojego życia. Była to dla niej duża zmiana i cały czas miała problemy z porozumiewaniem się z rówieśnikami. Harry wyssał kilka dusz, które mówiły po mandaryńsku, więc znał podstawy. Z tego powodu postanowił rozmawiać z Li w jej rodowitym języku w każdy weekend. Pierwszy raz uczył się nowego języka bez wysysania masy dusz i była to trudna praca, lecz dosyć zabawna. Podczas gdy Li uczyła go mandaryńskiego, Harry pomagał jej z angielskim i zadaniami domowymi.

Lisa Turpin, ostatnia z pierwszorocznych Krukonów, spędziła pierwsze lata swojego dzieciństwa w sierocińcu. Została adoptowana przez starsze małżeństwo kiedy miała siedem lat. Lubiła swoich przybranych rodziców, lecz sierociniec zostawił na niej swoje ślady, tak jak i kiedyś przekręcił Toma Riddle'a. Nie wpłynął na nią tak bardzo jak na Toma, lecz Lisa była nieskłonna do uśmiechów i wzdrygała się przed każdą ewentualną przemocą. Harry i Terry, oboje pochodzący z domów pełnych przemocy, powoli próbowali ją nakłonić do przestania chowania się w książkach.

Harry polubił swoich nowych kolegów i koleżanki, a z Terry'm i Li nawiązał początek przyjaźni, dzięki której było mu o wiele łatwiej odłączyć się od swoich poprzednich przyjaciół z Gryffindoru. Neville i Hermiona zajmowali coraz mniej miejsca w jego myślach, z wyjątkiem okazjonalnego spotkania w Wielkiej Sali lub wspópracy podczas jeden z nielicznych wspólnych lekcji. Dystansował się również od Lillian, lecz spotkał ją dopiero na łodzi, więc się o to za bardzo nie martwił.

Jedyna rzecz która naprawdę go martwiła w nie spędzaniu czasu z Gryfonami to fakt, że nie miał jak dorwać Parszywka. Ron ledwo wiedział, że Harry istnieje, i nie przyszłoby mu do głowy by z nim pogadać. Harry nie chciał rozważać nad swoim ojcem chrzestnym i tym, że jego decyzja by nie zaprzyjaźnić się z Ronem oznacza, że nie mógł na razie uratować Syriusza. Wiedział jednak, że jego ojciec chrzestny był już w Azkabanie przez dziesięć lat i kilka miesięcy nie zrobi mu wielkiej różnicy. (I jeśli powtórzenie swojego dzieciństwa cokolwiek go nauczyło, to cierpliwości.)

Kolejna rzeczą nad którą Harry nie mógł się zdecydować, był Quirell. Owszem, Harry dzielił z Voldemortem kilka podstawowych celów, lecz naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, czy Czarny Pan zgodziłby się na jakiekolwiek porozumienie. Było prawdopodobne, że zażądałby od Harry'ego całkowitej uległości. Harry wolałby zginąć niż się na coś takiego zgodzić. No i oczywiście nie miał pojęcia jak zaoferować Voldemortowi jakąkolwiek współpracę.

* * *

><p>W poranek Halloween, Harry obudził się niezwykle nerwowy. Chociaż nie było to tak naprawdę nadzwyczajne, biorąc pod uwagę, że Halloween było dla niego przeklętym dniem - i w pierwszym, i w drugim życiu. Kiedy był dorosły, coś złego zawsze się działo trzydziestego pierwszego października – przestępca zdołający im uciec, kolejny przyjaciel zabity przez przyziemnych, masakra Hogwartu – a życie z Dursleyami tę tendencję jedynie wydłużyło – przeprowadzka do schowka pod schodami, złamanie ręki podczas ścigania przyziemnych...<p>

Harry wiedział co miało się stać w tym roku, ale nie był pewien, czy jego drugie życie potoczy się tak samo jak pierwsze. Bez spotkania Harry'ego w pociągu, Ron zaprzyjaźnił się z Seamusem i Deanem. Owszem, cały czas dokuczali oni Hermionie, teraz jednak po kilkugodzinnej jeździe pociągiem miała ona sojusznika w Neville'u. Hermiona wydawała się również mniej zarozumiała w tym życiu, lecz to mogło być spowodowane jego ułomną pamięcią.

Mimo wszystko, cokolwiek miało się dzisiaj stać, Harry wiedział, że zostanie w łóżku go od tego nieszczęścia nie uratuje. Wstał, przebrał się i zszedł do pokoju wspólnego, by poczekać na Li i Terry'ego, którzy lubili sobie dłużej pospać.

Kiedy jego przyjaciele zeszli w końcu na dół, wybrali się we troje do Wielkiej Sali. Li i Terry rzucali mu zaniepokojone spojrzenia, zauważając, że jest cichszy niż zazwyczaj.

Dzień minął szybko bez żadnych niezwykłych wydarzeń, lecz Harry mimo wszystko miał Hermionę na oku. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić jej schować się w łazience, kiedy po szkole wałęsał się troll. Jednak tym razem Hermiona nie uciekła w łzach przez obraźliwe słowa Rona i Harry się trochę uspokoił. Owszem, troll cały czas będzie szwendać się po korytarzach, lecz wiedział, że nauczyciele sobie z nim poradzą, podczas gdy Snape powstrzyma Quirella od przejęcia Kamienia.

Pomysł negocjacji z Voldemortem wart był rozważenia. Chciał on Kamienia Filozoficznego, a Harry wiedział, jak przejść przez chroniące go pułapki – chociaż mógł mieć drobny problem z szachownicą. Może mógłby zaoferować Voldemortowi Kamień w zamian za wzajemne porozumienie? Lub po prostu po to, by przestał próbować go zabić? Będzie musiał się nad tym zastanowić.

Mógłby to zrobić dopiero po Świętach. Byłoby łatwiej ukraść Kamienia z peleryną-niewidką, no i Dumbledore będzie musiał umieścić tam najpierw Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp.

Czasami brakowało mu cierpliwości.

Uczta była taka, jaką pamiętał. Quirell wbiegł do sali krzycząc o trollu w lochach tuż po tym, jak pojawiło się jedzenie. Kiedy uczniowie zaczęli panikować, Harry zerknął na stół Gryfonów, by się upewnić, że siedzieli tam bezpiecznie Neville i Hermiona. Ze stołu Krukonów też nikogo nie brakowało – z wyjątkiem Morag która siedziała ze Ślizgonami obok swojej kuzynki Tracy Davis.

Dumbledore dopiero co zawołał o ciszę, kiedy Harry zauważył, że nie mógł nigdzie znaleźć Lillian.

Kiedy uczniowie wstali z miejsc, Harry prześlizgnął się przez tłum do Morag, która żegnała się z Tracy i zapytał:

— Gdzie jest Lillian Moon?

Obie dziewczyny zadrwiły z niego, lecz Millicenta Bulstrode dotknęła go w ramię i powiedziała:

Ma szlaban z Filchem za wejście do zamku z zabłoconymi butami po zielarstwie dwa dni temu. Specjalnie ustawił go na dzisiaj, by straciła ucztę.

— Cholerny charłak. — wymamrotał Harry i rzucił Millicent'cie wymuszony uśmiech. — Dzięki. Jeśli zobaczę ją po drodze, wezmę ją ze sobą, dopóki ktoś nie zajmie się trollem.

Millicent kiwnęła głową i odeszła, a Harry ruszył za Morag z powrotem do grupy Krukonów.

— Wszyscy są. — oznajmił prefekt. — Możemy iść.

Kiedy wchodzili do góry po schodach, Harry niewerbalnie rzucił zaklęcie _Wskaż mi!_ by znaleźć Lillian. Różdzka zakręciła się, by wskazać na Salę Trofeów, która była niepokojąco blisko łazienki, do której trafił troll w jego poprzednim życiu. Kolejne _Wskaż mi! _powiedziało mu, że troll był w jej pobliżu. Jeśli Lillian wydałaby jakikolwiek dźwięk, troll by ją usłyszał i poszedłby, by dociec jego źródłs. _Cholera jasna._

Harry szturchnął lekko Li, by złapać jej uwagę.

— Zachowaj mi trochę jedzenia. — szepnął i wymknął się z grupy Krukonów, niewerbalnie rzucając na siebie zaklęcie kameleona. Nawet gdyby Li poinformowała jakiegoś prefekta o jego zniknięciu, nikt by go nie zauważył.

Na szczęście, droga do Sali Trofeów była dosyć krótka i Harry ściągnał z siebie zaklęcie tuż przed wejściem do środka. Lillian śpiewała pod nosem podczas polerowania pucharów, wyglądając na lekko zirytowaną.

— Lillian! — syknął Harry.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

— Harry? — spytała, nie fatygując się ściszeniem głosu. — Co ty tutaj robisz? Czy nie powinieneś być na uczcie?

Harry pokręcił głową.

— Wysłali nas do naszych pokojów wspólnych, bo troll dostał się do zamku. Chodź.

— Troll? — powtórzyła Lillian, delikatnie odkładając puchar na miejsce i rzucając szmatę do wiadra obok.

Harry zbladł kiedy zobaczyć trolla niezdarnie przechodzącego przez jedyne drzwi. Zauważył on Lillian, która dopiero co zaczęła kierować się w stronę Harry'ego, i oczy zaświeciły mu się złośliwie.

_Cholera! Jakie zaklęcia pokonają trolla? Żadne znane przez pierwszorocznego. Super prędkość? Super siła? Czy trolle mają duszę? Czekaj! _Harry skupił się i zaczął napierać na trolla swoimi zdolnościami dementora, z nadzieją, że trolle mogą odczuwać trwogę.

Harry miał szczęście. Troll głośno jęknął i przykucnął, łapiąc się za głowę. Miał w ręce swoją maczugę, którą sam siebie się znokautował.

Lillian odwróciła się kiedy usłyszała jęk i cicho zaskomlała, osuwając się na kolana.

— O Boże. Na brodę Merlina... — wyszeptała przerażona.

Harry pospieszył do niej i uklęknął obok.

— Hej, wszystko jest w porządku. Patrz, ten troll jest taki głupi, że sam się walną swoją własną maczugą w łeb! Durne trolle.

Lillian nerwowo zachichotała.

— No tak. Racja. — zakryła twarz dłonią. — Na brodę Merlina...

Nagle oboje usłyszeli bieg i McGonagall, Snape i Quirell pojawili się w drzwiach. Tak jak w poprzednim życiu, Quirell złapał się za serce i osunął się na podłogę na widok trolla, lecz i Snape, i McGonagall, wyglądali na gotowych do zabójstwa.

— Co wy tu dwoje tu robicie? — zażądała McGonagall. — Powinniście być w swoich dormitoriach!

Lillian była w szoku i nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć, więc Harry zwrócił się do nauczycieli.

— Pan Filch dał Lillian szlaban na dzisiejszy wieczór, więc ominęła ucztę. Przyszedłem tutaj, by ją zabrać ze sobą do mojego pokoju wspólnego, dopóki troll nie zostanie usunięty z korytarzy.

— I nie przyszło ci do głowy by powiadomić któregoś z nauczycieli, Potter? — zapytał Snape, wykrzywiając na niego usta. — Czy może uważałeś, że jesteś powyżej takich drobiazgów?

Harry wzniósł jedną z brew na nauczyciela eliksirów i odpowiedział:

— Myślałem, że nauczyciele powinni sami wiedzieć, kiedy ich uczniowie mają szlabany, proszę pana. Ja nie powinienem był państwa o tym informować, skoro sami powinniście wiedzieć, że brakuje ucznia. No ale oczywiście byliście wszyscy zbyt zajęci trollem, by pomyśleć o nieświadomym uczniu w Sali Trofeów. _Ktoś_ musiał ją o tym ostrzec.

Twarz Snape'a wykrzywiła się ze złości i wyglądał jakby miał ochotę go rozerwać na kawałki za zawoalowaną zniewagę, lecz McGonagall wtrąciła się:

— No dobrze, Panie Potter. Pięć punktów do Ravenclaw za troskę o koleżankę w czasie niebezpieczeństwa. Teraz czas, abyście wrócili do swoich dormitoriów.

Harry kiwnął głową i stuknął ramię Lillian.

— Czy możesz wstać? — zapytał.

— Myślę, że tak. — Lillian kiwnęła głową.

Razem podnieśli się na nogi, Harry gotowy ją złapać, gdyby się potknęła. Cały czas lekko się trzęsła, lecz zdołała utrzymać się na nogach, więc oboje minęli nauczycieli i ruszyli do wyjścia.

— Dzięki. — powiedziała Lillian, zanim się rozstali. — Ty, eee... Uratowałeś mi życie.

Harry skrzywił się; nienawidził długów wdzięczności za ocalenie życia.

— Nie przejmuj się. Każdy by zrobił to samo.

— Każdy, kto nie jest Ślizgonem. — Lillian smutno się uśmiechnęła.

— No to dobrze, chyba, że ja jestem Krukonem. — odpowiedział Harry.

— Chyba tak. — Dziewczyna skinęła głową i skierowała się schodami do lochów.

Harry przetarł oczy, przekrzywiając sobie okulary. Naprawdę musiał popracować nad swoim instynktem ocalania wszystkich dookoła.

* * *

><p>Harry był jedynym pierwszorocznym Krukonem, który został w Hogwarcie na święta Bożego Narodzenia. Rozważył powrót do domu, by sprowokować swoich krewnych, lecz postanowił zostać w zamku. Miał wiele rzeczy do zrobienia w Hogwarcie, takie jak złapanie Parszywka i spojrzenie do Zwierciadła Ain Eingarp.<p>

Tak jak w swoje pierwsze święta w Hogwarcie w poprzednim życiu, teraz też był podekscytowany następnym porankiem, lecz tym razem spodziewał się prezentów – chociażby peleryny niewidki. Kiedy obudził się w świąteczny poranek, radośnie znalazł duży stos prezentów – o wiele większy niż w swoim poprzednim życiu.

Dumbledore podarował mu oczekiwaną pelerynę niewidkę a jego krewni wysłali mu całego funta, zamiast pięćdziesięciu pensów jak poprzednio. Było oczywiste, że wystraszył ich na tyle, aby chcieli oni pozostać w jego łaskach. Może wyśle im złoty galeon na następne święta? (Powinno to porządnie potrząsnąć Vernonem.)

Wszyscy jego rówieśnicy z Ravenclawu – oprócz Morag - wysłali mu prezenty, po tym jak wszyscy zgodzili się kupić sobie coś małego. (Harry wysłał im wszystkim słodycze, z wyjątkiem Li dla której kupił słownik angielski i Terry'ego który dostał kilka zabawnych produktów, które można było bezpiecznie użyć na przyziemnych.) Większość jego rówieśników miała podobny pomysł – dostał różnorodność czekolad i cukierków, zarówno magicznych, jak i tych przyziemnych. Terry wysłał mu przyziemną książkę o historii, Li książkę o chińskiej magii, a Stephen narysował mu najróżniejszych pracowników ministerstwa płonących na stosie lub powieszonych. Harry radośnie powiesił je obok szkicu Knota.

Był jednak zaskoczony dostaniem prezentów z innych domów, skoro nie spędzał dużo czasu z Hermioną, Nevillem czy Lillian, oprócz okazjonalnych lekcji i spotkań w bibliotece. Hermiona podarowała mu kilka czekoladowych żab i paczkę nici dentystycznej, z której miał dobry ubaw. Neville wysłał roślinkę pełną listków, która nie była w ogóle użyteczna, lecz była trudna do zabicia. (Neville uważał, że kazdy powinien mieć trochę zieleni w pokoju.) Lillian podarowała mu delikatną, szklaną lilię. Po kilku minutach gapienia się na nią z podziwem, Harry postawił ją na stoliku obok łóżka.

Kiedy odłożył już wszystkie prezenty – książki na półkę, funta do sakiewki, pelerynę niewidkę do najbezpieczniejszej sekcji jego kufra, a słodycze do szuflady – zarzucił na siebie codzienną szatę i zszedł na śniadanie.

Bez swoich przyjaciół dzień Harry'ego zapowiadał się nieciekawie. Wziął więc jedną ze swoich nowych książek i usiadł wygodnie w kącie Wielkiej Sali, gdzie inni uczniowie grali w szachy lub karty, czekając na obiad. Kiedy pojawiło się jedzenie, Harry dołączył do stołu, gdzie śmiejąc się otwierał świąteczne petardy wraz z sąsiadującymi uczniami.

Po świątecznym obiedzie Harry pozbył się resztek petard machnięciem różdżki, rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i podążył za braćmi Weasley do Gryffindoru. Jeśli mieli zamiar wyjść by bawić się w śniegu, tak jak poprzednio, Parszywek będzie zostawiony sam w dormitorium, gdzie Harry będzie mógł go złapać.

Rzeczywiście, po zostawieniu słodyczy w swoich pokojach, Fred i George zabrali ze sobą Percy'ego i Rona, i wyzwali ich do bitwy na śnieżki. Kiedy wszyscy czterej wyszli już z pokoju wspólnego, Harry zakradł się do dormitorium dla pierwszorocznych i uśmiechnął się złośliwie na śpiącego szczura rozłożonego na poduszce Rona.

_— Imperio_ – szepnął Harry.

Dawno już zdecydował, że był to najłatwiejszy sposób, by rozprawić się ze szczurem.

Kiedy Peter dostał swoje rozkazy – dojść do biura Aurorów i przemienić się przed nimi w człowieka – zniknął by je wykonać, a Harry skierował się do wyjścia.

Kiedy doszedł do drzwi, przypomniał sobie o Mapie Huncwotów. Należała teraz do bliźniaków, lecz w jego rękach bardzo ułatwiłaby mu życie. Tak naprawdę, Mapa była jego własnością, skoro została stworzona przez jego ojca, ojca chrzestnego i ich przyjaciół. Pytanie było – czy powinien ukraść ją teraz, czy nabyć ją od samych bliźniaków za kilka lat?

_Ja tu nikogo nie oszukuję._ pomyślał Harry, wznosząc oczy do nieba i biegnąc z powrotem po schodach do dormitorium dla trzeciego roku. Rzucił z dwadzieścia zaklęć wykrywających i usunął cztery różne szkodliwe „żarty", zanim czuł się wystarczająco bezpieczny by otworzyć drzwi. Tak na wszelki wypadek, rzucił również kilka zaklęć wykrywających na podłogę. Nie mógł być za bardzo ostrożnym, jeśli chodziło o Freda i Georga.

Szybkie _wskaż mi!_ skierowało go do kufra Freda – no, przynajmniej kufra, który był opisany jako kufer Freda – i znalazł kolejne dwa zaklęcia, które musiał rozbroić. Kawałek Mapy wystawał spod brudnych jeansów i Harry westchnął, zanim ostrożnie ją wyjął. Wyczarował czysty kawałek papieru, napisał szybką notatkę o tym, jak kolejne pokolenie Huncwotów dziękuje bliźniakom za Mapę i wsunął ją pod brudne spodnie.

Z Mapą w kieszeni, Harry przywrócił wszystkie zaklęcia z kufra i drzwi do pokoju. Następnie użył cieni pod łóżkiem by transportować się z powrotem do swojego pustego dormitorium. Stuknął głową o podłogę i zaczął się śmiać pod nosem. Było to prawie za proste.

Wychodząc spod łóżka, Harry wyciągnął Mapę i przyłożył do niej różdżkę.

— Przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego.

Chwilę później widział już cały zamek i pozycję wszystkich osób. Bracia Weasleyowie wracali właśnie ze swojej bitwy na śnieżki i Harry westchnął cicho z ulgi, że użył cieni, zamiast wyjścia z pokoju wspólnego. Zerknął ponownie na mapę, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy znajdował swoich nauczycieli lub innych uczniów. Rozszerzył uśmiech, kiedy zauważył Quirella, który wydawał się chodzić krok w krok z Tomem Riddle. Peter Pettigrew poruszał się przez ukryty tunel prowadzący do piwnicy Miodowego Królestwa.

Mapa pokazała mu również tajemnicze trzecie piętro i serię pułapek prowadzących do Kamienia. Puszek stał na warcie przy klapie, a troll najwyraźniej nazywał się Bimbobel.

Harry patrzył na Mapę dopóki Peter nie zniknął z jej krańca. Odłożył ją wtedy do kufra razem z peleryną i wyciągnął książkę.

Po podwieczorku, kiedy wszyscy potykali się o własne nogi, by trafić jak najszybciej do łóżek, Harry wyciągnął pelerynę. Po sprawdzeniu Mapy, upewniając się, że Dumbledore czeka na niego w komnacie ze Zwierciadłem Ain Eingarp, zarzucił na siebię pelerynę i przemknął przez puste korytarze.

Harry był lekko zaniepokojony tym, co zobaczy w Zwierciadle. W końcu, miał kiedyś wszystko – ukochaną rodzinę, wymarzoną pracę, spokój – i wszystko stracił. A teraz był tutaj, chcąc uratować świat z przyszłych wydarzeń. Jakie było jego największe pragnienie?

Kiedy wszedł w końcu do pokoju, zatrzymał się tuż przed lustrem i zamknął oczy. Zacisnął pięści i zerknął na lustro.

Nie widział siebie w odbiciu, lecz wszyscy jego przyjaciele ze starego życia radośnie siedzieli na trawie na tle Hogwartu. Wydawali się spokojni i szczęśliwi, i Harry uspokoił się. Największym pragnienieniem jego serca była radość jego rodziny i przyjaciół – nawet jeśli nie mógł radować się razem z nimi. Mógł z takim pragnieniem żyć.

Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął odbicia Ginny.

— Tęsknię za tobą – szepnął łamiącym się głosem. – Nigdy cię nie zapomnę.

W kącie pokoju, Albus Dumbledore zastanawiał się, kogo Harry widział w lustrze. Do kogo chłopiec przemawiał takim łamiącym się głosem? Kogo stracił? Może przyjaciela z dzieciństwa?

Albus był jednak szczęśliwy, że Harry znał miłość – cóż innego mogło spowodować taki ból w głosie dziecka. Czuł ulgę, że pozostawienie Harry'ego z Dursleyami nie zmieniło go w kolejnego Toma Riddle; ich świat nigdy by nie przeżył ich dwóch.

* * *

><p>Każdego dnia Harry sprawdzał Mapę przed snem, by sprawdzić, czy Dumbledore jest w zamku. Tak jak i Voldemort w jego poprzednim życiu, Harry nie chciał zdobyć Kamienia z dyrektorem w szkole, skoro był pewien, że zdołałby powstrzymać jakąkolwiek próbę. Jednakże, odmiennie od Voldemorta, Harry był cierpliwy. Miał cały semestr by zdobyć Kamień, a z Peterem Pettigrew przyznającym do swoich przestępstw, Harry był pewien, że prędzej czy później Dumbledore opuści szkołę.<p>

W nocy kiedy powrócili uczniowie, Harry miał szczęście. Na uczcie nie było dyrektora – co było zauważone przez wiele uczniów – i szybkie sprawdzenie Mapy upewniło go, że jeszcze nie wrócił.

Harry spędził ostatnie kilka dni przeglądając swoje stare wspomnienia z pierwszego roku, a zwłaszcza te z jego przygody na koniec roku. Był pewny, że mógł przejść przez cienie aż do pokoju z eliksirami, jak nie do tego ze Zwierciadłem.

Kiedy inni chłopcy w jego dormitorium zasnęli, Harry zasunął zasłony wokół swojego łóżka i przeszedł do pokoju ze Zwierciadłem. Gdy tylko pojawił się w komnacie, zapaliły się dookoła pochodnie, rozpraszając wszystkie cienie.

– Oczywiście. – Harry mruknął pod nosem. Musiał teraz wrócić do pokoju z eliksirami aby użyć cieni, by wrócić do dormitorium, ale nie powinno mu to sprawić większego problemu.

Wysunął na sam przód swojego umysłu myśl, że chciał Kamień jedynie po to, aby go ochronić i stanął przed Zwierciadłem.

Odbicie w Zwierciadle migało pomiędzy jego normalnym odbiciem a jego rodziną i przyjaciółmi, nie wiedząc, na którym się zatrzymać. Harry zamknął oczy i skupił się na potrzebie chronienia. Niekoniecznie chronienia Kamienia, po prostu chronienia_ czegoś_. Chronienia przyszłości.

Wzrosła nagle magia w komnacie i Harry wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. W jego otwartej dłoni pojawił się Kamień Filozoficzny. Udało mu się.

Prześlizgnął się do pokoju z eliksirami i wszedł pod stół, gdzie był wystarczająco duży cień by mógł przetransportować się z powrotem do dormitorium. Zostawił Kamień w bezpiecznej komorze obok peleryny i Mapy, po czym wślizgnął się do łóżka z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

* * *

><p>– C-co ch-chcesz, P-P-Potter? – Quirell zapytał, kiedy wszyscy uczniowie wyszli z klasy, a Harry nie ruszył się z miejsca. Nie było łatwo przekonać Li i Terry by wyszli bez niego, ale w końcu zgodzili się go zostawić. Harry zatrzymał nawet kawałek pergaminu, na którym napisali swoją zgodę – przed lekcją zaczarował pergamin, by oddziaływał jako wiążący magiczny kontrakt. Było to może trochę niesprawiedliwe, ale Harry musiał być pewny, że nikt nie podsłucha tej rozmowy.<p>

Harry wsunął różdżkę do ręki pod stołem i niewerbalnie rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające na drzwi, po czym spojrzał na profesora i powiedział:

— Chciałbym porozmawiać z twoim Panem. Mam dla niego propozycję.

Quirell niepewnie zachichotał i zbladł.

— M-mój P-P-Pan? – nerwowo powtórzył.

Harry uśmiechnął się chłodno.

— Ten na tyle twojej głowy. – zgodził się. – Wierzę, że odpowiada na imię Lord Voldemort?

Quirell otworzył usta by wyjąkać kolejną wymówkę, lecz wysoki głos z turbana powiedział:

— Wiesz o mnie, chłopcze?

Harry podniósł jedną rękę, beztrosko dłubiąc pod paznokciami.

— Oczywiście, że o tobie wiem. Kiedykolwiek Quirell odwraca się do mnie tyłem, pali mnie blizna. – Było to oczywiście kłamstwo, lecz chroniła go jego oklumencja. – Muszę przyznać, że byłem dosyć zaniepokojony przez to zjawisko, no ale w końcu połączyłem elementy układanki.

Voldemort wydał z siebie wysoki rechot i Quirell skrzywił się.

– Rozumiem, dlaczego trafiłeś do Ravenclawu. – zauważył Czarny Pan. – Quirell, daj mi go zobaczyć.

– Panie... – Quirell zaczął.

– Natychmiast, Quirell. – Voldemort zażądał.

Harry zerknął zza paznokci jak jego profesor Obrony powoli odwrócił się na krześle i rozwinął swój turban. Kiedy był już w końcu odsłoniony, Voldemort spojrzał na Harry'ego, który popatrzył mu bez strachu w oczy.

– Harry Potter – syknął Voldemort, rozciągając usta w mrocznym uśmieszku.

– Lord Voldemort – Harry odpowiedział spokojnie.

— Nie boisz się mnie. – zauważył Czarny Pan. – Dlaczego?

Harry uniósł brew.

— Jesteś pasożytem przyczepionym do głowy mojego nauczyciela Obrony. Dlaczego miałbym się ciebie bać? – odparował Harry. Zanim Voldemort zdołał cokolwiek na to odpowiedzieć, Harry dodał:

— Mimo co, tarcza, która powstała dzięki poświęceniu mojej matki wciąż istnieje. Może i udało by ci się rzucić we mnie zaklęciem, lecz jeśli mnie dotkniesz, ciało twojego gospodarza się rozpadnie w proch. A wtedy musiałbyś znaleźć sobie nowego sługusa do zamieszkania.

Quirell zakrztusił się ze strachu lub zaskoczenia – Harry nie był tego pewny. Voldemort zmrużył oczy, a Harry złośliwie się uśmiechnął. Po chwili wpatrywania się w siebie nawzajem, Voldemort zapytał:

– Mówiłeś, że masz dla mnie propozycję?

Harry wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami.

– Obiecujesz, że nie będziesz próbował mnie zabić póki jestem w Hogwarcie, a ja dam ci Kamień Filozoficzny.

Quirell ponownie się zakrztusił, podczas gdy Voldemort syknął:

– Dlaczego uważasz, że chciałbym ten bezużyteczny Kamień?

Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

Quirell wydał z siebie cichy skowyt i Harry ledwo usłyszał syki Voldemorta:

– Wydajesz mnie, ty bezwartościowy durniu!

Harry wstał i podniósł swoją szkolną torbę, natychmiast przyciągając na siebie uwagę Voldemorta.

– Daj mi znać kiedy będziesz gotowy zgodzić się na moją propozycję. – oznajmił, kierując się do drzwi. – Mam cały rok.

Voldemort wydał z siebie wściekły syk.

– Siadaj, chłopcze!

Harry zerknął na niego przez ramię.

– Och, skończyłeś już w końcu się ze mną bawić? Jeśli nie zgodzisz się na moje warunki, nie dostaniesz Kamienia.

– Myślisz, że jestem na tyle głupi by uwierzyć, że pierwszoroczny _chłopiec_ ma dostęp do Kamienia? Obaj wiemy, że jest on schowany na zakazanym trzecim piętrze. _Nie waż_ się mnie traktować jakbym...

Voldemort urwał, kiedy Harry wyciągnął z torby Kamień i uśmiechnął się.

– Nie traktuj mnie jak jakieś naiwne dziecko, Lordzie Voldemorcie. Takie błędy z twojej strony spowodują jedynie twój upadek. Nie przychodziłbym do ciebie, gdybym nie miał przedmiotu, na którym opiera się moja propozycja. – Postawił Kamień na najbliższym biurku i przykrył ręką. – Czy mamy porozumienie?

– A jeżeli go nie mamy? – zapytał Voldemort, lecz Harry walczył z Czarnym Panem wystarczająco długo, aby wiedzieć, że wygrał. Voldemort odwlekał jedynie swoją zgodę.

– Musiałbym wtedy sprzedać go komuś, kto zaoferuję najwyższą cenę. – zadecydował Harry. – Niektórzy byliby gotowi oddać _wszystko_ za Kamień Filozoficzny. – Uśmiechnął się chłodno, a jego oczy błysnęły magią. – Nawet swoją _duszę_.

Ciarki przeszły po plecach Quirella, kiedy temperatura w klasie opadła o kilka stopni. Czarny Pan zmrużył oczy, patrząc na budzącego strach chłopca.

– Mamy porozumienie. – wydusił, wiedząc, że nie ma wyboru.

Magia zerwała się w klasie, przywiązując ich obu do swoich słów. Voldemort rozszerzył oczy, nie przygotowany na wiążący kontrakt, lecz Harry spokojnie podszedł do przodu i położył Kamień na biurku nauczyciela.

– Czy ty naprawdę uważałeś, że zadowolę się słowną obietnicą? – zapytał.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł z klasy, zamykając za sobą drzwi z cichym kliknięciem.

Voldemort chciwie gapił się na Kamień Filozoficzny. Chłopiec może i wygrał tym razem, lecz dawało to Czarnemu Panu siedem lat, by zaplanować śmierć chłopca. Może uda mu się wyrzucić go ze szkoły i zabić zanim zdoła się przygotować. Nie powinno być to zbyt trudne.

* * *

><p>– Ciekawe co się stało z profesore Quirellem. – skomentowała Li kiedy ruszył pociąg. Dzieliła przedział z Terrym i Harrym, ponieważ wszyscy troje chcieli spędzić razem ostatnie godziny przed wakacjami.<p>

– Kogo to obchodzi? – burknął Terry. – I tak był nędznym nauczycielem.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Nauczyciel Obrony został w szkole aż do lutego, zanim w końcu zniknął. Harry był pod wrażeniem, że Voldemort zdołał się tak długo powstrzymać od używania Kamienia, lecz znając skurwysyna, spędził ten czas upewniając się co do autentyczności Kamienia i tego jak go użyć.

W tym roku Harry był zaskakująco podekscytowany by wrócić z powrotem do domu. Po kilku miesiącach wahań i odwlekania decyzji przez ministerstwo, Syriusz został w końcu uwolniony. Był obecnie w Szpitalu Świętego Munga, odzyskując siły. Uzdrowiciele zapowiedzieli, że będzie mógł zażądać opeki nad Harrym już pod koniec wakacji, jak nie wcześniej. Były więzień pisał do Harry'ego listy chybotliwymi literami od trzech miesięcy, opowiadając o sobie i prosząc Harry'ego o podzielenie z nim wspomnieniami swojego dwunastoletniego życia. Harry z radością się zgodził.

Miały to być więc jego ostatnie wakacje z Dursleyami – chyba, że Dumbledore wmiesza się w sprawy – i Harry miał zamiar zrobić swoim krewnym prawdziwe piekło. Rozważał nawet zakończenie istnienia Vernona, jeżeli ten wystarczająco go zirytuje.

– Macie jakieś plany na te wakacje? – zapytał Terry.

— Razem z ojcem wybieram się z powrotem do Chin. – odpowiedziała radośnie Li. – Bardzo tęsknię za moimi kuzynami.

— Ja będę się cieszył swoimi ostatnimi wakacjami z moimi krewnymi. – Harry ogłosił.

— Przyznaj się, spędzisz cały czas w najbliższej bibliotece. – Terry odparował.

Harry zaśmiał się i wzruszył ramionami.

— Prawdopodobnie tak. A co ty będziesz robił?

— Będę unikał mojego brata. – przyznał Terry z grymasem.

— Nie mów swoim rodzicom, że nie możesz używać magii. – Harry zasugerował. – Dopóki jej tak naprawdę nie użyjesz, powinno być okej. Może twój brat zostawi cię w spokoju, jeśli będzie myślał, że możesz się obronić magią.

Terry westchnął.

— Warto spróbować – zgodził się.

— Jak chcesz, to zapytam taty, czy pozwoli mi zabrać ze sobą przyjaciela. Byłoby trochę problemów językowych, ale to chyba lepsza opcja niż unikanie swojego brata przez dwa miesiące?

— Będziesz mógł ćwiczyć swój mandaryński! – zgodził się Harry, pochylając się. – Byłoby to _strasznie_ niesamowite! Sam musisz to przyznać.

Terry uśmiechnął się lekko.

— No tak. Ale ty jesteś ode mnie o wiele lepszy, Harry.

Harry machnął ręką na komplement.

— Dłużej go się uczyłem. Naprawdę nieźle ci idzie jak na kogoś, kto zaczął się uczyć zaledwie pięć i pół miesiąca temu.

— Naprawdę?

— Naprawdę. – zgodzili się Li i Harry.

Terry kiwnął głową.

— No to w porządku, jeśli twój tata i moi rodzice się zgodzą. Chciałbym odwiedzić Chiny.

Li rzuciła mu radosny uśmiech i zwróciła się do Harry'ego.

— Ciebie też bym zaprosiła, no ale...

Harry potrząsnął głową na przeprosiny.

— Możesz mnie po prostu zabrać za rok. Jestem pewien, że Syriusz się na to zgodzi.

— Twój ojciec chrzestny jest fantastyczny – jęknął Terry. – Jak ja chcę, by mój był chociaż w połowie taki wspaniały.

— Co jest takiego wspaniałego w spędzeniu dziesięciu lat w więzieniu? – odparowała Li.

— Nie o to mi chodzi. – zaśmiał się Terry. – Li, przecież też czytałaś jego listy. Jest on kompletnym wariatem, w najlepszym znaczeniu słowa!

Li westchnęła i pokręciła głową. Nie za bardzo podobała jej się osoba odpowiedzialna za takie listy. Nawet Harry musiał przyznać, że jego ojciec chrzestny wydawał się w nich absurdalnie dziecinny, lecz widać było poprawę, od kiedy zaczął chodzić do uzdrowiciela umysłu w marcu. Harry był w stanie sam się sobą zająć, więc nie przejmował się tym, że Syriusz był lekko obłąkany; i tak wolałby mieć szalonego starszego brata niż nowego rodzica.

Trójka przyjaciół odwróciła się do drzwi kiedy zabrzmiało pukanie i do przedziału weszła Lillian. Zerknęła na Li i Terry'ego zanim skupiła się na Harry'm.

– Nie miałeś zamiaru się nawet ze mną pożegnać? – zarzuciła mu.

– Odwal się, Moon. – mruknął Terry ze skwaszoną miną.

Harry wzniósł oczy do nieba. Terry był mugolakiem, a rodzina Lillian była na tyle czarna, że ona nienawidziła go z powodu jego mugolskich korzeni. Z kolei Terry był na tyle dumny ze swoich przyziemnych rodziców, aby nienawidzić ją za jej uprzedzenia. Harry uważał ich rywalizację za dziecinną i zazwyczaj po prostu ich ignorował, lecz Li często dokuczała Terry'emu za jego zazdrosne zachowanie o przyjaźń Harry'ego.

— Coś tu śmierdzi. – zadrwiła Lillian z Terry'ego.

— Oboje zachowujecie się jak dzieci. – wymamrotał Harry, wywołując chichot Li. Wstał i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

— Zaraz wrócę. – obiecał Terry'emu, kiedy chłopiec otworzył buzię by narzekać. – Chciałbym też pożegnać się z Hermioną i Nevillem zanim dojedziemy na stację.

Terry uspokoił się, dosyć lubił dwoje Gryfonów. Ani on, ani Li nie spędzali z nimi żadnego czasu, lecz nie mieli nic przeciwko sobie. Większość uczniów po prostu nie przyjaźniła się z uczniami z innych domów, skoro te przyjaźnie długo zazwyczaj nie trwały. Harry był jednak na tyle zdeterminowany, by nie pozwolić sobie oddalić się za bardzo od Hermiony, Nevilla ani Lillian. (Pomogło to, że znał Nevilla i Hermionę o wiele lepiej niż oni sami. No i uratował życie Lillian, dzięki czemu dziewczyna chciała się z nim spotykać.)

Na korytarzu, Harry pozwolił Lillian prowadzić drogę.

– Nie rozumiem, jak ty możesz przyjaźnić się z tyloma szlamami. – skarżyła się Lillian.

Harry wywrócił oczami na obelgę, lecz nie chciało mu się z nią o to kłócić, szczególnie kiedy żadna „szlama" nie była obok, by narzekać.

— Hermiona i Terry są bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Jeślibyś zapomniała na chwilę o czystości ich krwi, znalazłabyś w nich naprawdę ciekawych ludzi.

— Nie ma mowy. – Lillian mruknęła pod nosem, otwierając drzwi do swojego przedziału.

Millicent, Tracey i Morag spojrzały na niego, kiedy weszli do środka.

— Lil, musisz przyprowadzać tu Pottera? – westchnęła Morag.

— Wielka lojalność do swojego domu. – zauważył ironicznie Harry, już dawno przyzwyczajony do tego, że Morag nie przepadała za jego towarzystwem. – Wiesz, Morag, jeśli naprawdę tak bardzo nas wszystkich nienawidzisz, trzeba było się bardziej kłócić z Tiarą Przydziału.

— Wypchaj się, Potter.

Harry wyszczerzył zęby do dziewczyny i oparł się o zamknięte drzwi, kiedy Lillian usiadła na swoim miejscu.

— Jak długo zajmuje stosowne pożegnanie?

— Dłużej niż tu byłeś. – odparowała Lillian. – Co masz zamiar robić podczas wakacji?

— Dręczyć moich krewnych dopóki nie zapiszą się do wariatkowa. – odpowiedział natychmiast Harry. – Mam nadzieję, że wyprowadzę się do mojego ojca chrzestnego zanim wrócę do szkoły. Dlaczego pytasz?

Lillian uśmiechnęła się lekko, podczas gdy dwie Ślizgonki rechotały ze śmiechu z powodu jego nonszalanckiego spostrzeżenia o swoich krewnych. Morag wymownie spojrzała w górę.

— Moje urodziny są siedemnastego sierpnia i miałam nadzieję, że przyjdziesz na imprezę. – zaczęła Lillian.

— No weź, Lil! – jęknęła Morag.

— Postaram się. – obiecał Harry. – Wyślij mi zaproszenie i dam ci znać, kiedy będę wiedział, jak stoją sprawy z Syriuszem.

— Nie możesz czekać na ostatni gwizdek. – doradziła Millicent. – Wysłanie odpowiedzi nawet tydzień przed imprezą jest uznawane za nieuprzejme.

Harry kiwnął głową w podziękowaniu.

— Powinienem wiedzieć na pewno pierwszego sierpnia. – obiecał.

— Może być. – zdecydowała Lillian. – Możesz teraz już iść do swojej szlamy i Longbottoma.

— Dziękuję za pozwolenie, Wasza Królewska Mość. – Harry odparował.

— Pospiesz się, Potter!

Harry zaśmiał się pod nosem kiedy Lillian rzuciła Morag złośliwe spojrzenie. Wyszedł na korytarz i szybkie _wskaż m!_ skierowało go do przedziału Hermiony i Nevilla.

— Puk, puk. – zawołał, wsadzając głowę do środka.

— Trevor! – krzyknął Neville.

Harry złapał szybko ropuchę zanim zdołała uciec.

– Jesteś bardzo niegrzeczną ropuchą. – oznajmił Trevorowi kiedy wszedł do przedziału i usiadł obok Hermiony. – Jednego dnia twoja ucieczka spowoduje, że trafisz do czyjegoś brzucha. Neville będzie przez ciebie bardzo smutny, ale jestem pewny, że mu przejdzie po miesiącu...

— Zostaw Nevilla w porządku, ty idioto. – mruknęła Hermiona, szturchając Harry'ego łokciem.

Neville wyciągnął ręce do swojej ropuchy, którą podał mu szczerzący się Harry.

— Nie słuchaj się go, Trevor. Próbuje nas tylko wystraszyć.

Harry zaśmiał się pod nosem i oparł się wygodnie o siedzenie.

– No to cześć. Co robicie na wakacje? Oprócz pochłaniania książek i wyrzucania bezużytecznych ogrodników ze szklarni?

Neville zaczął się śmiać, a Hermiona zaledwie przewróciła oczami.

— To chyba wszystko. – przyznał Gryfon. – Może będę miał jakąś małą imprezę urodzinową, ale nie jestem pewien, co planuje babcia.

— Jeśli możesz zaprosić swoich wspaniałych przyjaciół, wiesz gdzie wysłać zaproszenie. – mrugnął na niego Harry. – Z radością ominę spędzanie czasu z moimi krewnymi.

Hermiona westchnęła.

— Naprawdę nie wiem co ty masz przeciwko swojej rodzinie, Harry. Naprawdę tego nie rozumiem.

Harry machnął ręką – dawno już poddał się z próbą tłumaczenia tego Hermionie. W tym życiu nie byli tacy okropni jak w poprzednim, no i nie spędzał z Hermioną tyle czasu ile poprzednio. Próbował już jej kilka razy wytłumaczyć, że Dursleyowie byli najgorszym rodzajem ludzi, lecz jedyna rzecz, którą Hermiona z tego wyniosła, to to, że po prostu nie lubił swojego wujostwa. (Kochał Hermionę, naprawdę, ale czasami była bardzo ciężka do przekonania o zmiany zdania.)

— Więc, oprócz unikania swoich krewnych, jakie masz plany na wakacje? – zapytał Neville.

— Czekam na to, by Syriusz został wypuszczony ze szpitala. – odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem. – Jeśli stanie się to przed moimi – naszymi – urodzinami, pomyślę o rzuceniu imprezy i zaproszenia was obojga.

— Jedynie jeśli nie będzie tam Moon. – mruknęła Hermiona pod nosem. Nie przepadała za Lillian prawie tak bardzo, jak Ślizgonka nie przepadała za nią.

— Po co? By patrzeć jak moja impreza zamienia się w wojnę? Nie ma mowy. Wybaczy mi, jeśli jej nie zaproszę. – przyznał Harry.

Neville zasłonił uśmiech.

— Będziemy musieli ustalić razem daty. – zauważył Neville.

— Powinno być zabawnie. – zgodził się Harry, wstając. – Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja muszę wracać do Terry i Li, zanim zaczną polować na mnie. Jeśli nie zobaczę was podczas wakacji, zobaczymy się pociągu we wrześniu.

— Wesołych wakacji! – zawołała Hermiona, kiedy Harry wyszedł z przedziału.

Pomachał do nich, upewnił się, że Trevor nie próbował ponownie uciec i poszedł z powrotem do swojego przedziału na resztę drogi. Zapełniał mu się kalendarz na lato. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że nie zepsuje mu tego skrzat domowy Zgredek.


	3. Rozdział 3

Pozdrawiam moją wspaniałą betę **Dama Trefl** która siedziała nad tym rozdziałem aż do jedenastej w nocy! ;)

/ Dodaję również zdjęcie użyte w oryginale (smg. photobucket user/ LadyMarvolo/ media/ ForFics/ Xerosis-byLJbone_ . html) ze zgodą LadyMarvolo

* * *

><p><em>Zły Męzczyzna, Smutny Mężczyzna<em>

* * *

><p>Był ostatni dzień czerwca i Harry gwizdał pod nosem, wracając do domu swoich krewnych. Jego lato wspaniale się zapowiadało: dostawał całą swoją pocztę, Syriusz miał być wypuszczony ze szpitala ostatniego tygodnia lipca, a Harry dopiero, co wyssał duszę czterem przyziemnych, którzy mieli zamiar go okraść. Podczas tych wakacji wyssał już około dwadzieścia przyziemnych duszy i miał zamiar wybrać się na Przekątną by upolować trochę wampirów.<p>

Dursleyowie zachowywali się zaskakująco przyzwoicie. Vernon nie wybuchnął ani razu na Harry'ego, lecz to mogło być spowodowane faktem, że Harry nie spędzał wiele czasu w domu. (Oczekiwał awantury podczas obiadu, skoro był to jedyny okres, kiedy on i Vernon byli razem w tym samym pokoju.)

Harry był tuż za zasięgiem ochronnych zaklęć, kiedy usłyszał wyszeptane _Drętwota!_ - i od razu schował się w cieniu pobliskiego drzewa, przez co zaklęcie trafiło w śmietnik. Rozejrzał się szybko dookoła, próbując znaleźć swojego napastnika, ale ktokolwiek to był, był dobrze ukryty.

— Cholera. — mruknął Harry pod nosem, rzucając okiem na granicę zaklęć obronnym dookoła domu. Jego napastnik czekał na niego na zewnątrz, co znaczyło, że prawdopodobnie nie mógł się dostać do środka.

Dach domku Privet Drive rzucał wystarczająco cienia, by Harry przetransportował się w zasięg zaklęć, przeklinając pod nosem, kiedy znalazł się metr nad ziemią i boleśnie spadł na trawę. Przykucnął w cieniu i ponownie rozejrzał się dookoła. Nikogo nie było.

_Naprawdę miesza mi to jutrzejsze plany. Jeśli jest to jeden ze sługusów Voldemorta, wysłany by obejść jego przysięgę, pokażę mu, że nie jestem bezradnym dzieckiem. _Harry sapnął z irytacji i przygotował się do przejścia przez cienie. Zawsze trzymał cień pod swoim łóżkiem w razie nagłych wypadków.

Po szybkim skoku przez cienie, Harry znalazł się pod łóżkiem, z jedną ręką niewygodnie przyciśniętą do ściany.

— Czasami — mruknął pod nosem — sprawia to więcej kłopotów niż jest to warte.

Wyczołgał się spod łóżka i wyciągnął ze swojego kufra jedną z niewielu książek, których jeszcze nie zdążył przeczytać. Rzucił się na łóżko z książką w rękach, po czym zaczął modyfikować swoje plany. _Może wybiorę się na Przekątną w pelerynie. Jest tam pełno ciemnych zakamarków, no i to jedno miejsce w knajpie wampirów, które jest zawsze w cieniu. Będzie to kłopotliwe, ale peleryna-niewidka powinna ich omylić. _Chodził tam już od lat i za każdym razem upewniał się, że właściciele knajpy nic o nim nie wiedzieli. Nie miał zamiaru dać się przyłapać i zostać w jakiś sposób powstrzymany od wchodzenia do środka. Wampiry nigdy nie przeżywały wystarczająco długo aby narobić mu jakichkolwiek kłopotów, skoro ich ciała rozsypywały się w pył, kiedy opuściła je dusza. Właściciele knajpy byli jednak wilkołakami, więc zostawiał ich w spokoju.

Owszem, Harry był niewybredny, kiedy chodziło o dusze przyziemnych lub wampirów, lecz zazwyczaj zostawiał resztę magicznych istot w spokoju – czarodziei, czarownic, wilkołaków itp. - chyba, że go w jakiś sposób zirytowali. Wilkołaki w knajpie traktowały go uczciwie, mimo jego pozornego wieku, więc nie miał z nimi żadnych problemów. (No i oczywiście, im dłużej oni żyli, tym dłużej była otwarta knajpa.)

W razie gdyby nie znalazł tego dnia żadnych wampirów, Harry miał oczy otwarte na czarodziei w okolicy. Jeśli dopisze mu szczęście, mógł znaleźć sobie Śmierciożercę do przepytania. Mroczny uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy na samą myśl o takim smakołyku. _Uwielbiam przekąski ze Śmiercożerców. Mniam._

* * *

><p>Harry nie zdołał znaleźć swojego napastnika przez prawie cały kolejny tydzień. Był już wtedy naprawdę wkurzony całą sprawą. Skurwysyn był naprawdę dobrze ukryty i bez użycia magii Harry nie mógł go zlokalizować.<p>

Kiedy znalazł w końcu skuloną postać, użył cieni, by znaleźć się tuż za swoim napastnikiem, złapał go za pelerynę i przycisnął boleśnie do drzewa, pod którym się chował.

— Daj mi jeden powód, dlaczego nie powinienem wyrwać twojego cholernego serca. — syknął, ochładzając powietrze dookoła swoim gniewem.

Lekko szalone oczy spojrzały na niego z twarzy, którą widział jedynie raz, ale nigdy nie zapomniał.

— Barty Crouch Junior. — mruknął Harry, rozluźniając uchwyt z zaskoczenia.

Barty wymknął się kompletnie z jego rąk i wycelował w niego różdzkę, lecz Harry zniknął, zanim zdołał wymówić zaklęcie.

— Gdzie jesteś, mały Potterze? — syknął mężczyzna, rozglądając się szybko po okolicy.

— W jaki sposób uciekłeś od swojego ojca? — zapytał Harry z góry, siedząc w gałęziach nad głową Barty'iego. Kiedy Śmierciożerca wycelował ponownie w niego różdzkę, użył cieni, by przetransportować się na inną gałąź po drugiej stronie drzewa.

— Czekaj, daj mi zgadnąć. Voldemort odzyskał swoje ciało i twój mroczny znak czarnieje, dając ci dodatkowy wstrząs potrzebny do zrzucenia Imperiusa twojego ojca. — ponownie zniknął w cieniu kiedy Barty spostrzegł go pomiędzy gałęziami.

— Jesteś dobrze poinformowany jak na bachora. — syknął Barty, mrużąc oczy.

— A ty nieźle wyglądasz jak na martwego faceta. — odparował Harry, stojąc tuż za Śmerciożercą. Kiedy Barty odwrócił się do niego, Harry wyrwał mu różdżkę z dłoni i złapał ją dwoma rękoma, gotowy ją złamać.

Barty podniósł ręce do góry z uśmiechem.

— Lubię cię, Potter. — zadecydował.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, lecz nie zmienił uchwytu na różdżce.

— Dlaczego chcesz mnie oszołomić?

Barty przekrzywił głowę.

— Mój Pan chce z tobą porozmawiać.

— Nie rzuca się _Drętwota_ na kogoś, z kim chce się porozmawiać. — Harry odparował. — Chce mnie porwać. Dlaczego?

— Nie jesteś normalnym dwunastolatkiem, czyż nie?

— Jedenastolatkiem. Odpowiedz na pytanie.

— To skakanie z cienia do cienia, to jest umiejętność wampirów...

_TRZASK!_

Barty zamarł w miejscu, kiedy Harry spokojnie wsunął złamane kawałki różdżki do kieszeni i skrzyżował ramiona, unosząc brew.

— Zaczynasz mnie nudzić, Barty.

Śmierciożerca odchrząknął.

— Nie znam szczegółów, ale chce, byś ty zniknął. Coś o byciu przypuszczalnie martwym?

Harry skrzywił się w zastanowieniu.

— Przypuszczalnie martwym? W czym by to pomogło... Och. — Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

— To jest takie typowe dla rozzłoszczonego Czarnego Pana. — zachichotał pod nosem i pokręcił głową, po czym zwrócił się z powrotem na Barty'm. — Czy znajduje się teraz w dworze Malfoyów, czy w tym mugolskim domu za Little Hangleton?

— Dworze... Malfoyów... — przyznał Barty, lekko oszołomiony.

Harry kiwnął głową, złapał za jego ramię, i przetransportował ich przez cienie do piwnicy, którą pamiętał z poprzedniego życia.

— Straszny jesteś. — przyznał Barty, kierując się schodami na górę.

— Straszenie Śmierciożerców to moje ulubione zajęcie. — odparował Harry. — Masz szczęście, że nie jesteś martwy. Nie lubię być atakowany.

— _Naprawdę_? — Barty mruknął pod nosem, przypominając sobie lodowate otoczenie i morderczy błysk w tych straszliwych, zielonych oczach, kiedy chłopiec go złapał. Nie był pewny, co było gorsze – gniew jego Pana, czy chłopiec za nim.

Barty poprowadził go na trzecie piętro, przechodząc przez korytarze pełne potępiających portretów. Zatrzymując się pod drzwiami pokoju, w którym znajdował się Czarny Pan, Barty zapukał.

— Wejdź. — rozkazał Voldemort.

Barty skrzywił się lekko, po czym otworzył drzwi.

— Mój Panie. — powiedział, wchodząc do środka i kłaniając się.

— Barty. — syknął Voldemort. — Mam nadzieję, że masz chłopaka.

— Można by powiedzieć, że to _ja_ mam _jego_. — odparł Harry, wstępując do pokoju. Rozglądając się po pokoju, zobaczył czarną tapetę i kurtyny zakrywające okna. — Jesteś_ taki _tandetny.

Voldemort gapił się na niego w szoku przez chwilę, po czym wyrwał różdżkę w kieszeni i syknął:

— _Crucio!_

Zaklęcie odbiło się od ściany, kiedy Harry rzucił się na bok, przewidując taką reakcję.

— Zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że jesteś niezdolny do utrzymania normalnej rozmowy. — skomentował, opierając się o ścianę.

— _Crucio!_

Harry kucnął, by uniknąć kolejnej klątwy i powiedział:

— Jeśli nie odłożysz natychmiast tej cholernej różdżki...

— _Crucio! _— krzyknął ponownie Voldemort, brzmiąc na lekko zdesperowanego.

Harry zrobił unik, mrużąc oczy. Po chwili cały pokój został kompletnie zamrożony. Przy drzwiach Barty rzucił się na korytarz, skamląc cicho. Siedząc na swoim bogato udekorowanym krześle, Voldemort z trudem łapał powietrze, a jego różdżka wypadła z trzęsących się rąk. Harry spokojnie podszedł bliżej i podniósł różdżkę, wyczarowując sobie krzesło naprzeciwko Voldemorta. Kiedy wygodnie usiadł, przyciągnął z powrotem swoją moc.

Voldemortowi zajęło kilka minut by opuścić swoje koszmary, ale kiedy wrócił z powrotem do teraźniejszości, Harry zapytał:

— Czy jesteś już gotowy rozmawiać jak cywilizowana osoba? Czy powinienem wyjść i wrócić za kilka lat?

Voldemort odetchnął z trudem i otrząsnął się.

— Słucham, Potter.

Harry chłodno się uśmiechnął.

— Wspaniale. Sprawy stoją tak: chcę pozbyć się mugoli, tak jak i ty. Nie mam zamiaru powstrzymać cię od czegokolwiek, co postanowisz zrobić, chyba, że zaczniesz atakować jakichkolwiek uczniów Hogwartu. Większość ich mnie nie obchodzi, ale niektórzy są moimi przyjaciółmi i _naprawdę_ się rozgniewam, jeśli ich skrzywdzisz, więc sugeruję zostawić ich wszystkich w spokoju.

— Tak, wiem o przepowiedni. Jeszcze lepiej, znam całą jej treść, słowo w słowo. Jest tam coś o tym, że mamy się nawzajem zabić, bla bla bla. — Harry niedbale machnął ręką. — Jeśli oboje zignorujemy tą piekielną przepowiednię, nie powinna dać nam żadnych kłopotów. Nie wszystkie przepowiednie spełniają się.

Voldemort wysłuchał go i po chwili pokręcił głową.

— Daj mi to zrozumieć: Jesteś po mojej stronie?

— Oboje jesteśmy po tej samej stronie. — poprawił go Harry.

Voldemort parsknął.

— Nie robi to różnicy. Oboje chcemy śmierci mugoli. Ty jesteś tak naprawdę bezużyteczny przez kolejne pięć lat...

Harry pochmurniał.

— Bezużyteczny? Przepraszam bardzo, kto zdobył Kamień Filozoficzny? Kto właśnie pokonał twojego Śmierciożercę bez użycia magii? Kto rozbroił cię bez różdżki? — uniósł różdżkę Voldemorta, którą do tej pory kręcił pomiędzy palcami. — Tylko dlatego, że jestem nieletni, nie znaczy, że jestem _bezużyteczny._

Voldemort rzucił chłopcu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

— Tak, twoja tajemnicza zdolność zamrożenia pokoju i wydobycia najgorszych wspomnień u ludzi. Bardzo przypomina mi to dementora.

Harry rzucił Czarnemu Panu chłodny uśmiech.

— Czy ty naprawdę uważasz, że wyjawię ci wszystkie moje sekrety?

— Biedny z ciebie bohater. — zadecydował Voldemort. — Niech ci będzie, Potter, zatrzymaj swoje tajemnice; wszystkie je w końcu odkryję.

— Szczerze w to wątpię.

Czarny Pan zacisnął palce jakby chciał zacisnąć je na swojej różdżce, ale skoro Harry cały czas obkręcał ją pomiędzy palcami, zmusił się do zrelaksowania w fotelu.

— Co masz zamiar dać mi w zamian za bezpieczeństwo swoich przyjaciół? — zapytał.

Harry zastanowił się nad tym przez chwilę, wpatrując się w ścianę za ramieniem Voldemorta. Skupił się ponownie na mężczyźnie i zapytał:

— Czego chcesz? Jestem po twojej stronie. Jakiekolwiek informacje jakie mógłbym ci dać o Dumbledorze, możesz również dostać od Snape'a lub swoich ludzi w Ministerstwie.

Voldemort skinął głową.

— Twoje przymierze?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Jedyna część przepowiedni, która mnie interesuje, to ta, gdzie nazywa mnie równym ciebie. Nie mam zamiaru pozwolić komukolwiek, by nade mną rządził – nawet tobie. Nie jestem jednym z twoich służących, mimo że mnie naznaczyłeś. — użył różdżki w swoich rękach by odepchnąć grzywkę z czoła, po czym ponownie zaczął nią obracać.

— Równy mnie? — zaszydził Voldemort.

Harry wzniósł oczy do nieba.

— Dlaczego ja w ogóle próbuję? — zapytał ciemnego sufitu.

— Nie ma nikogo, kto jest mnie _równy_.

— A ja nie mam nikogo, kto jest ode mnie lepszy. — Harry odparował — Jeżeli nie masz zamiaru nazywać mnie 'Panie' i kłaniać się przede mną, powinieneś przyzwyczaić się do uważania mnie za równego tobie.

Voldemort wyglądał jakby miała mu pęknąć żyła.

Harry przewrócił oczami i przypomniał sobie coś, o czym prawie zapomniał.

— No tak! Mam coś, co mógłbym ci dać w zamian za bezpieczeństwo moich przyjaciół.

— Co? — wydusił Czarny Pan.

Harry uśmiechnął się chytrze.

— Podczas twojego poprzedniego panowania, miałeś Śmierciożercę o imieniu Regulus Black, czyż nie? Czy wiesz, że dowiedział się jakoś o twoich horkruksach – no i, tak, ja też o nich wiem – i wybrał się ze swoim skrzatem domowym do jaskini, w której ukryłeś medalion Slytherina, po czym go ukradł i ukrył? Ja wiem, gdzie ten horkruks jest teraz schowany.

Voldemort popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie.

— Jak dowiedziałeś się o moich horkruksach?

— Mhmm... jest to tajemnica, bardzo mi przykro.

— Potter...

Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Nie martw się, nikt inny o nich nie wie, chyba że komuś powiedziałeś. Chcesz bym przyniósł ci ten medalion, czyż nie?

Voldemort popatrzył na niego z groźbą w oczach, jakby chciał go zastraszyć do posłuszeństwa. Harry utrzymał kontakt wzrokowy, stając się coraz bardziej rozbawiony z każdą sekundą traconą przez uparcie Voldemorta.

W końcu Czarny Pan wydusił:

— Tak.

Harry kiwnął głową.

— Trójka Krukonów: Terry Boot, Li Su i Luna Lovegood; oraz szóstka Gryfonów: Hermiona Granger, Neville Longbottom i czterech najmłodszych Weasleyów. Razem dziewięcioro uczniów. No i... — Harry stuknął się lekko różdżką Voldemorta w skroń. — Lillian Moon ze Slytherinu, no ale ona już jest jedną z twoich. — Uśmiechnął się. — To wszystko.

— Dziesięciu uczniów za horkruksa? — prychnął Voldemort. — Nie rozśmieszaj mnie chłopcze.

Harry nachmurzył się.

— Pozwól mi to wyjaśnić: dziesięciu uczniów za medalion, albo zniszczę i jego, i diadem ukryty w Hogwarcie.

Zaległa długa cisza, podczas której usta Voldemorta wykrzywiły się z gniewu. Jeśli miałby swoją różdżkę, rzuciłby prawdopodobnie klątwę Avada Kedavra, nie zwracając uwagi na przysięgę. Harry siedział posępnie, lecz jego oczy błyszczały z wściekłości.

Nareszcie – _nareszcie_ – Czarny Pan ustąpił.

— Niech ci będzie. — syknął, przygarbiwszy się lekko w krześle. — Ale chcę również diadem.

Harry przewrócił oczami i wstał.

— Zgoda. Dwa horkruksy za życia moich przyjaciół.

— _Niechaj tak będzie_. — mruknął Voldemort i ich magia trzasnęła w przysiędze.

Harry rzucił Czarnemu Panu jego różdżkę, którą mężczyzna złapał z zaskoczeniem.

— Zaraz wracam. — oświadczył, wchodząc do kąta pokoju, który był ukryty w cieniu.

Harry najpierw przetransportował się na Grimmauld Place. Po użyciu swoich zdolności dementora, aby oszołomić bahanki, które go zaatakowały kiedy naruszył ich zasłony, podszedł do szafki, w której był schowany medalion. Drzwiczki były zamknięte, lecz _alohomora_ było jednym z zaklęć, które nauczył się rzucać bez różdżki. (Tak daleko od barier dookoła Privet Drive jakakolwiek magia nie zostałaby wykryta.)

Kiedy miał już medalion, cofnął się z powrotem do cieni i przetransportował się do ciemnego korytarza niedaleko Pokoju Życzeń. Tuż zanim wyszedł do oświetlonego korytarza, przypomniał sobie, że nie miał ze sobą ani peleryny-niewidki, ani różdżki do zaklęcia kameleona.

Użył cieni by pojawić się w swojej sypialni, wyczołgał się spod łóżka i podszedł do swojego kufra. W najbezpieczniejszej komorze, tuż obok peleryny i Mapy, była jego kolekcja różdżek ukradzionych od nieznośnych czarodziei i czarownic. Ostatnio udało mu się złapać kolejną czarownicę – tym razem pracującą w sklepie na Przekątnej – więc miał teraz pięć różdżek w swojej kolekcji. Wybrał tę, która mu najlepiej pasowała –należąca do członka Wizengamotu – i wszedł pod łóżko, by pojawić się z powrotem w Hogwarcie.

Kiedy miał już diadem, użył cieni by pojawić się w pokoju Voldemorta w dworze Malfoyów. Pojawił się akurat, aby zobaczyć Luciusza Malfoya klęczącego przed Czarnym Panem. Unosząc rozbawioną brew, oparł się o ścianę, zastanawiając się, o czym oni mówili oraz ile czasu minie, zanim zauważy go Voldemort.

— ...bardzo łatwe, Mój Panie. — Lucjusz mówił. — Trochę złota w jego kieszeni i gotowy byłby oddać swoją własną żonę na rzeź. Jedynym problemem jest w tej chwili Weasley i jego _Ustawa Ochrony Mugoli._

Voldemort spojrzał w kąt, gdzie stał Harry i rzucił mu uśmieszek, kiedy go zobaczył.

— Co o tym myślisz, chłopcze? Naprawdę chcesz chronić dzieci _miłośnika mugoli_?

Po napięciu ramion i szyi Lucjusza, Harry wiedział, że mężczyzna próbował się powstrzymać od odwrócenia się, aby zobaczyć, kto za nim stoi.

— Tylko dlatego, że _ty_ jesteś niezdolny do nawiązywania przyjaźni, nie znaczy, że my wszyscy jesteśmy. — odpowiedział, uśmiechając się. — Mimo wszystko, dzieci nie są swoim ojcem, nawet jeśli dzielą te same geny. Właściwie, teraz jak tak o tym myślę, jest to coś, czego Snape nigdy się nie nauczył.

Harry odbił się od ściany i wyczarował worek, do którego wrzucił oba horkruksy.

— Przyniosłem twoje zabawki.

Voldemort wyciągnął rękę na worek, zamyślając się. Kiedy Harry do niego doszedł, Czarny Pan wziął swoje horkruksy jedną ręką, po czym chwycił Harry'ego za nadgarstek, kierując wzrok na jego różdżkę.

— To nie jest twoja różdżka. — zauważył.

— Hm? — Harry podniósł różdżkę i obejrzał ją w świetle. Była widocznie dosyć stara.

— Nie. — zgodził się. — Nie jest.

Za Harry'm, Lucjusz wydał lekki dźwięk zaskoczenia.

— To jest różdżka Kausa Gumbolla. Jest on zaginiony od ponad dwóch lat.

— Och, to tak się nazywał? — zapytał Harry, delikatnie wysuwając rękę od uchwytu Voldemorta i odwracając się do Lucjusza. — Nie wiedziałem.

— A co zrobiłeś biednemu panu Gumboll? — zapytał rozbawiony Voldemort.

— Hmm... — Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym wsunął różdżkę do kieszeni. — Chyba ci nie powiem. Był on dosyć niegrzeczny, sprzedając dzieci na Przekątnej. — powiedział Harry, oferując Czarnemu Panu szeroki uśmiech. — Próbował mnie sprzedać, ale przekonałem go, że nie był to dobry pomysł.

Voldemort zarechotał, podczas gdy Lucjusz popatrzył na chłopca jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy był on obłąkany czy nie. Harry rzucił mu oko, tylko po to, aby zobaczyć jak surowy Lord Malfoy się krztusi.

— Możesz zatrzymać sobie swoje tajemnice, Potter. Kiedyś je wszystkie odkryję. — oświadczył Voldemort.

Harry rzucił mu drwiący uśmieszek i zwrócił się do Lucjusza.

— Musisz wybaczyć mi mój brak wiedzy, ale w jaki sposób pan Weasley wyda swoją ustawę? Czy przechodzi ona przez Wizengamot? Czy przez Knota?

— Przez Wizengamot. — odpowiedział Lucjusz, marszcząc brwi.

Harry pokiwał głową i zwrócił się ponownie do Czarnego Pana.

— Nie wysyłaj za mną więcej Śmierciożerców, bo dostaniesz ich z powrotem w kawałkach. — ostrzegł, zyskując rozbawiony rechot Voldemorta, po czym podszedł do ciemnego kąta pokoju i przetransportował się do Ulicy Pokątnej. Szybki czar rozmywający kontury jego twarzy zapewnił, że nikt za nim się nie obejrzał.

Nie miał nic przeciwko panu Weasleyowi, naprawdę, ale Harry nie miał zamiaru pozwolić tej ustawie przejść. Lubił swojego dziwacznego teścia, ale jego miłość do mugoli w końcu ich wszystkich zabiła. Harry _nie mógł _pozwolić tej ustawie przejść.

Używając publicznego kominka, Harry znalazł się w Ministerstwie Magii. Dzięki kartom identyfikacyjnym, które trzymał zawsze w kieszeni, przeszedł bez problemów przez biuro rejestracji różdżek. (Co by on dał, by być muchą na ścianie, kiedy zdadzą sobie sprawę, że cztery zaginione osoby odwiedziły Ministerstwo w tym samym czasie.)

Ponieważ pracował w Ministerstwie przez czterdzieści-parę lat, Harry dokładnie wiedział gdzie znaleźć informacje na temat członków Wizengamotu. Kiedy dostał się już do właściwego biura, użył zdobytego uroku wampira, by flirtować z czarownicą za biurkiem, subtelnie wplatając pytania o Wizengamocie do ich rozmowy. Użył też legilimencji, by dowiedzieć się jeszcze więcej.

Harry wyszedł z Ministerstwa półtorej godziny później z zadowolonym uśmiechem na twarzy. Teraz musiał tylko pozbyć się kilku członków, którzy uwielbiali przyziemnych i ustawa Artura zostałaby przegłosowana. Musiał się martwić jedynie o to, że zastąpią zaginionych członków Wizengamotu. Nie był to jednak powód do niepokoju – ze swojego poprzedniego życia pamiętał, że niewiele osób było zainteresowanych siedzeniem na długich procesach. Harry wątpił, by czarodziejski świat zmienił się na tyle, by sprawy potoczyły się inaczej.

* * *

><p>Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie, kiedy Dudley wszedł do salonu dwudziestego siódmego lipca. Jego gruby kuzyn włączył telewizję i skierował się w stronę kanapy. Stanął jak sparaliżowany, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego rozłożonego na kanapie z książką o chińskiej historii w ręku.<p>

— Dzień dobry, Dudziaczku. — Harry zaśpiewał. — Chciałem zobaczyć, jak wygodna jest ta kanapa, skoro spędzasz na niej tyle czasu. Muszę przyznać, lepiej pasuje do ciebie z twoimi wałkami tłuszczu, ale mimo wszystko, jest bardzo dobra na miejsce do czytania.

Dudley mrugnął oszołomiony i zawołał:

— Mamo! Harry siedzi na moim miejscu!

Petunia pojawiła się w drzwiach, nerwowo zaciskając ręce w swoim fartuchu.

— Zostaw go w spokoju, Dudziaczku. Niedługo sobie pójdzie.

— Powinniśmy zrobić imprezę. — zaproponował Harry, wyciągając pilota spod poduszki i wyłączając telewizję. — Coś w rodzaju _'Dzięki Merlinowi, już nigdy się nie zobaczymy!'_ Może bym się przekonał do upieczenia tortu. No cóż. Już za późno.

Petunia stałą w drzwiach bez ruchu, z twarzą bladą jak ściana, o którą się opierała.

— Chodź, Pimpi-Bimpi, kochanie. — powiedziała, skupiając się na swoim synu. — Zrobiłam twoje ulubione śniadanie.

Dudley rzucił Harry'emu rozwścieczone spojrzenie, lecz całe dzieciństwo unikania swojego kuzyna nauczyło go na tyle, że poszedł za swoją matką bez słowa sprzeciwu.

Harry zachichotał i rozłożył się jeszcze bardziej na kanapie, po czym wrócił do swojej książki. Będzie tęsknił za Privet Drive, szczególnie za tą darmową rozrywką.

Dzwonek zabrzmiał godzinę później i Harry spojrzał zza książki na swoją ciotkę, która pospiesznie otworzyła drzwi.

— Och. — westchnęła i spojrzała na Harry'ego. — Twoja... osoba przyszła.

Harry chłodnie się uśmiechnął.

— Mój ojciec chrzestny, ciociu.

Petunia przełknęła z trudem ślinę.

— Tak, twój ojciec... chrzestny... — wygięła niezręcznie dłonie. Vernon spędził ostatnie kilka dni zastanawiając się, czy posiadanie chrzestnych było legalne dla „wariatów", kiedy uważał, że jego siostrzeniec nie mógł go usłyszeć. Harry miał ochotę zająć się w końcu jego głupotą, ale ostatecznie zadecydował, że było to niemożliwe. No, chyba że miałby zamordować swojego wujka, ale nie był pewny, czy zdołałby przetrawić jego duszę.

Może wróci następnego lata z nożem w ręku? Miał przecież plany, by coś strasznego stało się Vernonowi na trzynaste urodziny Harry'ego.

Ale były to plany na przyszłość, a teraz miał ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia – na przykład spotkanie ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym. Wstał więc z kanapy i podszedł do drzwi. Kiedy zobaczył Syriusza, wybuchnął śmiechem. Jego ojciec chrzestny stał na progu w króciutkiej sukience i szpilkach.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mieli buty w twoim rozmiarze. — skomentował Harry, kiedy zdołał się opanować.

— Musiałem je przetransmutować. — odpowiedział Syriusz z szalonym uśmiechem. — Myślałem jeszcze nad ogoleniem sobie nóg, ale zdecydowałem, że byłaby to za duża męczarnia.

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

— Uważam, że świetnie wyglądasz. Będziemy się teleportować, czy przejedziemy się na motocyklu?

— Jakbyś nie wiedział. — prychnął Syriusz, wskazując palcem na motocykl zaparkowany przy bramie. — Masz wszystko?

Harry skinął głową.

— Kufer mam w kieszeni.

— Świetnie. W takim razie chodź, wyniesiemy się z tego przedmieścia. To miejsce wywołuje u mnie ciarki na plecach. — obrócił się na pięcie i skierował się w stronę motocykla.

Harry zwrócił się do Petunii z ostrym uśmiechem.

— Wspaniale było tu mieszkać; mam nadzieję, że nigdy, _nigdy_ więcej was nie zobaczę.

Petunii udało się kiwnąć niepewnie głową. Zatrzasnęła za nim drzwi jak tylko zszedł z progu.

Harry wsunął swoją książkę do jednej ze swoich powiększonych kieszeni i wskoczył na motor za swoim ojcem chrzestnym, który podał mu kask.

— Prawdopodobnie nie chcę znać odpowiedzi, ale... Czy ty masz coś pod tą sukienką?

— Oczywiście, że nie. Ubieram mugolskie ciuchy w _autentycznym_ czarodziejskim stylu!

Harry stęknął pod nosem – _naprawdę_ nie chciał znać odpowiedzi – ale mimo wszystko złapał Syriusza za pas. Nie jechał nigdy wcześniej motorem ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym, lecz znając Syriusza...

Syriusz wcisnął na pedał i wyskoczyli z Privet Drive jak kula armatnia, ledwo unikając znaków drogowych i zaliczając zakręty z niebezpiecznymi prędkościami.

Tak. Harry wiedział, że Syriusz był szalony. Przynajmniej był w dobrym towarzystwie.

* * *

><p>Impreza urodzinowa Neville'a była dosyć mdła. Hermiona i Harry byli jedynymi uczniami z Hogwartu, a reszta gości składała się ze starszych członków dalszej rodziny, więc nie było żadnego „imprezowania".<p>

Impreza Harry'ego była z kolei strasznie szalona. Harry zostawił całe planowanie w rękach Syriusza. Jego ojciec chrzestny zaprosił praktycznie cały jego rocznik – oczywiście z wyjątkiem Ślizgonów – oraz większość swoich starych szkolnych kolegów, członków Zakonu i ich całe rodziny. Remus, niestety, nie mógł się pojawić z powodu zbliżającej się pełni księżyca, a był on jedyną osobą oprócz jego przyjaciół, którą zaprosiłby Harry.

— Syriusz, ja nie znam _połowy_ tych ludzi! — zawołał Harry przez ogłuszającą muzykę.

— Ale jest dobra zabawa, co? — odkrzyknął Syriusz.

Harry przewrócił oczami i zniknął ponownie w tłumie, próbując odnaleźć swoich przyjaciół. Następnego roku, _sam_ zrobi listę gości.

* * *

><p>Harry zrobił <em>wszystko<em> by uniknąć wizyty na Ulicę Pokątną w ten sam dzień, kiedy Lockhart podpisywał książki. Niestety, wszyscy jego przyjaciele – z wyjątkiem Lillian, która widocznie była jego jedyną rozsądną przyjaciółką – zdecydowali wybrać się tam właśnie w ten szczególny dzień.

— Czy możemy zacząć od Esów i Floresów? — błagał Harry, kiedy wszedł razem z Syriuszem do alejki za Dziurawym Kociołem. Mieli spotkać się z rodzinami Hermiony, Nevilla i Li – Terry nie wrócił jeszcze do swojej rodziny – pod bankiem.

— Nie ma mowy. — odparował Syriusz, gwizdając pod nosem. — Musimy tam być na podpisywanie książek. Kto wie, te książki mogą kiedyś być warte masę pieniędzy.

— Gadasz głupoty. — mruknął Harry niezadowolony. — Te książki będą więcej warte zniszczone niż podpisane.

Syriusz wyszczerzył na niego zęby.

— Naprawdę nie wiem, co ty masz przeciwko niemu. Ma fantastyczny uśmiech!

— Czasami zachowujesz się jak obłąkany homoseksualista. Pomiędzy tobą a Dumbledore'm, będę miał koszmary przez całe życie.

— Taa, Dumbledore wydaje się być gejem, niezłe spostrzeżenie. — zastanowił się Syriusz.

— Ciekawe, czy Lockhart jest gejem. — zastanowił się Harry. — We dwoje bylibyście ładną parą, no wiesz, skoro on jest taki śliczny a ty jesteś... taki... ty.

Syriusz rzucił Harry'emu rozbawione spojrzenie.

— Czy nie jesteś trochę za młody by planować mi randki z facetami?

— Nigdy nie jest się za młodym na zemstę! — ogłosił Harry. — Ty i Snape uzupełniacie...

— GACIE MERLINA, MOJA GŁOWA! — zawył Syriusz, łapiąc się za głowę i kuląc się na środku ulicy.

Harry zagwizdał pod nosem i podszedł do swoich przyjaciół i ich rodziców.

— Cześć!

— Coś ty mu _zrobił_? — zapytał Terry, patrząc przez ramię Harry'ego na Syriusza.

— Zepsułem go troszeczkę, ale nie martw się, ma wbudowane zaklęcie samo-naprawiające. — odparował Harry. — Daj mu z dziesięć minut. Możemy w tym czasie wziąć swoje pieniądze?

— Nie mogę się zdecydować, czy jestem przez to nieszczęśliwa czy nie. — mruknęła Hermiona, kiedy dorośli wymienili wymowne spojrzenia i skierowali się do banku.

— Jest on przecież twoim opiekunem, ale jest również trochę... — Hermiona zamilkła, niepewnie przygryzając dolną wargę.

— Całkowicie i zupełnie obłąkany. — wtrącił Terry. — Szalony. Zwariowany. Postrzelony…

— _Tak_, dziękujemy, Terry. — przerwała mu Li, przewracając oczami. — Wiemy, o co ci chodzi.

— Nie potrzebujesz Syriusza by zjechać do swojej skrytki? — zapytał Neville, kiedy Terry i rodzice Hermiony podeszli do goblina, który zajmował się wymianą walut.

— Nie. Tak naprawdę nie muszę dzisiaj nawet zjeżdżać do skrytki, ale nie zaszkodzi dopełnić mojej sakiewki. — wyciągnął brzęczącą sakiewkę z kieszeni.

— Fùqïn _nigdy_ nie pozwoliłby mi nosić tyle pieniędzy. — szepnęła Li, rzucając okiem na dorosłych. — Ledwo się zgodził dać mi galeona na wózek ze słodyczami.

— Nie miałem nigdy dorosłego, który by mi powiedział ile pieniędzy mogę czy nie mogę ze sobą nosić. — odpowiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami i chowając z powrotem swoją sakiewkę, kiedy skierowali się w stronę wózków. — Tak czy owak, moi rodzice zostawili mi wielki majątek, więc stać mnie na dodatkowe książki czy cały stos czekoladowych żab.

— Nie przeszkadza to twojemu ojcu chrzestnemu?

— Syriuszowi? — parsknął Harry. — Oczywiście, że nie. On sam ma wielki majątek, w razie jakbym za dużo wydał. Widziałaś ten domek, w którym teraz mieszkamy? Kupił go, kiedy wyszedł ze szpitala i to nawet nie uszczupliło jego majątku.

Li zagapiła się w niego z szerokimi oczami, potykając się pod nogi. Harry i Neville oboje złapali ją za ramię by się nie przewróciła, chichocząc pod nosem. Li nie była tak biedna jak rodzina Weasley'ów, lecz w porównaniu z Harry'm lub Neville'm, którzy pochodzili ze starych, bogatych rodzin, była biedaczką.

Kiedy wjechali z powrotem do głównej sali, kieszenie pełne były brzęczących pieniędzy. Syriusz stał z rodzicami Hermiony w złym humorze. Zmienił również swoje szaty, które były w przygaszonym odcieniu kasztanowego, w jaskrawo czerwony kolor z błyskającymi złotymi lwami.

— Moje _oczy_. — jęknął Harry, zdejmując okulary i przecierając oczy. — Na brodę _Merlina_! Czy ty _próbujesz _mnie oślepić?

— Już jesteś ślepotą. — zażartował Syriusz. — Postanowiłem jedynie przyspieszyć proces.

Harry jęknął.

— Nie rozmawiam z tobą.

Wyruszyli wtedy razem z banku, zwracając na siebie uwagę przez jaskrawe szaty Syriusza. Harry szedł prosto przed swoim ojcem chrzestnym, co zapobiegało ponownemu oślepnięciu. Syriusz robił co mógł, aby to utrudnić – klucząc pomiędzy ludźmi by znaleźć się w zakresie jego wzroku.

Kiedy zebrali już wszystkie pozycje ze szkolnej listy, z wyjątkiem książek, wybrali się w końcu do Esów i Floresów. Księgarnia była wypełniona ludźmi i Harry zaproponował:

— Jest tam wielki, straszliwy tłum. Moglibyśmy wrócić jutro, kiedy będzie spokojniej?

— Ale ja chcę spotkać Lockharta! — jęknęła Hermiona, spoglądając na sklep z nadzieją.

— Jest on bardzo przystojny. — zgodziła się Li z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

— Straciłem dla was _cały_ szacunek. — ogłosił Harry.

— Zostałeś przegłosowany. — zauważył Syriusz, kiedy Li wzięła Terry'ego za ramię a Hermiona popchnęła Neville'a w stronę sklepu. — Możesz ładnie wejść do środka jak dobry chrześniak, albo cię tam siłą zaciągnę i będziesz musiał patrzyć na moje prześliczne szaty.

— Oszuszt. — mruknął Harry, ale wszedł do sklepu za swoimi przyjaciółmi.

Księgarnia była zatłoczona jeszcze bardziej niż we wspomnieniach Harry'ego. Czarownice pchały się jak najbliżej wejścia, z którego wyłonił Lockhart ze swoim słynnym uśmiechem.

— Będę na górze. — Harry poinformował Syriusza, zanim przemknął przez tłum i wbiegł na drugie piętro, gdzie było o wiele spokojniej. Harry westchnął z ulgą; ostatnia rzecz jakiej potrzebował to bycie _ponownie_ zaczepionym przez Lockharta. I tak miał on zamiar być tym roku nauczycielem w Hogwarcie, co było wystarczająco okropne.

Harry długo się zastanawiał nad wyssaniem duszy Lockharta, lecz jego popularność sprawiała, że trudno było go wyłapać bez żadnych świadków. Musiał widocznie zaczekać, aż zacznie się rok szkolny.

Głos Lockharta doniósł się aż na drugie piętro i Harry westchnął niecierpliwie, kiedy facet zaczął swoją typową mowę (_'Jestem taki wspaniały, popatrz na mój śliczny uśmiech'_). Zgrymasił się i skierował się w głąb księgarni, jak najdalej od jego doprowadzającego do wściekłości głosu.

— Panie Potter. — powiedział oschły głos.

Harry odwrócił się i uśmiechnął, kiedy zobaczył platynowe blond włosy.

— Panie Malfoy, jaka wspaniała niespodzianka. Jak ma się pana... gość?

Lucjusz odchrząknął.

— Na tyle dobrze, jak można się spodziewać. Słyszałem o twojej zmianie opiekunów. Jak ci się podoba życie ze słynnym Black'iem?

— Daremne pogawędki? — zadumał Harry, opierając się o półkę na książki. — Jakie to zaskakujące. Syriusz i ja robimy postępy, pomimo naszych rozbieżnych opinii o świecie. Jak poszły pana sabotaże na ustawę pana Weasley'a?

Lucjusz zmrużył oczy.

— Zaskakująco łatwo. Kilka członków Wizengamotu, którzy zagłosowaliby za tą ustawą zaginęło dosyć tajemniczo kilka tygodni temu. Nie sądzę byś cokolwiek o tym wiedział?

Oczy Harry'ego zabłysły.

— Może skrzyżowali drogi z rozzłoszczonym wampirem. — zasugerował Harry. — W każdym razie, wątpię by zostali znalezieni.

— Jestem pewny, że pozostaną zaginieni. — zgodził się Lucjusz, zerkając na coś za Harry'm . — Ach, Draco.

— Ojcze. — odpowiedział Draco, spoglądając z ciekawością na Harry'ego. — Potter.

Harry lekko się uśmiechnął.

— Draco. Jestem zaskoczony, że nie jesteś na dole, dokuczając Ronowi.

— A ja jestem zaskoczony, że znasz jego imię. — odparował Draco.

— Hmm... Przyszedł na moją imprezę urodzinową. — odpowiedział Harry, wzruszając ramiona.

— Razem ze wszystkimi uczniami z Hogwartu, oprócz Ślizgonów. — zauważył blondyn, dąsając się jak dziecko.

Harry lekko poklepał go po policzku.

— Nie martw się, następnym razem to _ja_ zajmę się listą gości. — Draco zaczerwienił się ze złości, a Harry zwrócił się z powrotem do Lucjusza. — Pozdrów ode mnie swojego gościa.

— Oczywiście. — Lucjusz zgodził się.

— Zobaczymy się za parę tygodni, Draco. — pożegnał się Harry, widząc, że blondyn był niezadowolony. Wtedy obrócił się i zszedł po schodach, modląc się, aby Syriusz przestał już słuchać nadętego pawia, żeby mogli wrócić do domu; Harry bał się, że zaczną mu krwawić uszy.

* * *

><p>Dawno minął ich już wózek ze słodyczami i Harry miał dość słuchania Li i Hermiony o Lockharcie. Nawet Terry wydawał się lekko zainteresowany tym idiotą, a Neville zaczął jednostronną rozmowę ze swoją roślinką, którą przyniósł by postawić obok łóżka w dormitorium. Harry czuł się, jakby był jedyną rozsądną osobą w przedziale – co było dosyć niepokojące.<p>

— Idę odwiedzić Lillian! — przekrzyknął rozmowę o niezliczonych zaletach Lockharta i wyleciał z przedziału, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

— Na brodę Merlina, jak ja to zniosę? — mruknął pod nosem, kierując się w stronę przedziału Ślizgonek. — Nie wytrzymam ani jednej minuty dłużej słuchając tego idioctwa, nie mówiąc nawet o całym roku! Okropność.

— Cześć, Harry. — powiedziała Lillian, kiedy otworzył drzwi od przedziału.

— Wynoś. Się. — rozkazała Morag przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Harry burknął i wcisnął się w szczelinę pomiędzy Lillian a ścianą.

— Nie chcę słyszeć ani słowa o Lockharcie. — ogłosił.

— Dlaczego nie? — zapytała Millicent, przechylając się nad ramieniem Lillian. — Uważam, że będzie fantastycznym...

Harry podskoczył na nogi i wyleciał za drzwi, zostawiając za sobą osłupione dziewczyny.

— Rozsądku, słodki rozsądku, dlaczego mnie opuściłeś? Musi być w tym pociągu _ktoś,_ kto jeszcze nie oszalał.

Harry przespacerował się po korytarzach, unikając przedziałów z dziewczynami w środku. Sporadycznie witał się z kolegami by ponarzekać razem na to szaleństwo.

W końcu, po przejściu całej długości pociągu, znalazł przedział, który mieścił osobę, której jeszcze w tym życiu nie poznał. Otworzył drzwi i wstawił głowę do przedziału.

— Cześć.

Jej srebrzysto-szare oczy były szeroko otwarte, kiedy spojrzały na niego zza Żonglera.

— Och, cześć. Czy masz zamiar tu stać i się na mnie gapić? — zapytała Luna Lovegood.

— Może, może nie. Nie masz obłędu na temat Lockarta, co?

— A powinnam mieć? — zastanowiła się Luna.

— Szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym abyś nie miała.

— No to nie mam. — zdecydowała Luna i wróciła do swojego magazynu.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i usiadł naprzeciwko dziewczyny. Oparł się wygodnie o siedzenie, wyciągnął jedną ze swoich przyziemskich książek o psychologii – nowe zainteresowanie - i zaczął czytać.

Czytali razem w ciszy przez kilka godzin. Wreszcie Luna skończyła swój magazyn, odłożyła go i zaczęła się gapić na Harry'ego.

Po kilku minutach bycia obiektem jej przeszywającego spojrzenia, Harry popatrzył na nią zza książki.

— Tak?

— Jesteś zupełnie inny niż się spodziewałam — oznajmiła Luna. — ale sądzę, że każdy, kto kiedyś umarł, musi być trochę dziwaczny.

Harry podskoczył na siedzieniu i popatrzył prosto na Lunę, zapominając kompletnie o książce.

— Coś ty powiedziała?

Luna uśmiechnęła się sennie.

— Jesteś naznaczony przez Śmierć. — wyjaśniła. — Ona odmienia swoich wybrańców.

— Pewnego dnia — ogłosił Harry — dowiem się jak ty i Ollivander możecie to zauważyć.

Luna powolnie mrugnęła oczami.

— Przypuszczam, że nie patrzysz we właściwe miejsca.

— Hm. — Harry oparł się z powrotem na siedzeniu. — Zaraz mi powiesz, że sama spotkałaś Śmierć, co?

— Spotkać Ją? Och, nie. Słyszałam jedynie historie. — zaśmiała się Luna.

— Baśń o Trzech Braciach.

— Są też inne. Śmierć nie jest popularnym bohaterem, ale jednak zawsze pojawia się w bajkach i historiach. — dziewczyna przekrzywiła głowę. — Jeśli spotkałeś Śmierć, to dlaczego nie umarłeś?

Harry popatrzył na Lunę przez długą chwilę, po czym wyprostował się.

— Miałem rzeczy do zrobienia; ludzi do ocalenia.

— Wszyscy w końcu zginą. — zauważyła Luna. Nie potępiała go – wydawała się po prostu ciekawa.

Harry skinął głową.

— To prawda, lecz nie mam zamiaru utrzymywać moich przyjaciół przy życiu bez końca; chciałbym jedynie by ich życia były łatwiejsze niż były. Będą. Nie ważne.

Luna kiwnęła głową i zaczęła ponownie czytać Żonglera.

Harry patrzył na tę niezwykłą dziewczynę przez długą chwilę, zanim i on wrócił do swojej książki. Powinno być oczywiste, że ze wszystkich starych przyjaciół to Luna go zrozumie.

* * *

><p>— Nie jestem pewien, czy zdołam wytrzymać do ferii zimowych. — mruknął Harry, siadając na pustym miejscu obok Luny. Terry i Li wciąż wariowali na temat Lockharta, więc Harry spędzał coraz więcej czasu z pierwszoroczną blondynką. Luna nie powiedziała mu jeszcze by spadał, więc wciąż do niej wracał.<p>

— Jeśli zniknie w ostatni dzień przed feriami, wszyscy przypuszczą, że wrócił do domu. — zasugerowała spokojnie Luna, nie odwracając wzroku od swojego wypracowania.

— No tak, ale to nie rozwiązuje mojego problemu _teraz_. — odpowiedział Harry.

— Co zrobisz z ciałem? — zaciekawiła się Luna.

— Nakarmię bazyliszka. — odpowiedział Harry bez wahania. Miał już wszystko zaplanowane, lecz to czekanie było okropne. — Luna, rozbaw mnie.

Luna sięgnęła do swojej torby i po chwili wyciągnęła najnowszego Żonglera. Podała magazyn Harry'emu, wciąż skupiona na swoim wypracowaniu.

Harry przewrócił oczami, lecz otworzył magazyn na zaznaczonej stronie. Jego pierwsza reakcja po zobaczeniu powiększonej twarzy Lockharta, to rozdarcie magazynu na szczątki. Wtedy jednak przeczytał tytuł artykułu: '**Wieloletni Kochanek Lockharta Obnaża Ich Związek – Gilderoy jest Gejem?'**

Harry przechylił się nad magazynem i przeczytał cały artykuł o gościu, który twierdził, że był homoseksualnym kochankiem Lockharta przez ostatnie dziesięć lat. Niektóre szczegóły były niemal pornograficzne, lecz cały artykuł rozbawił Harry'ego.

— To jest _fantastyczne_, Luna. Czy mogę to zatrzymać?

— Mam kilka kopii. — odpowiedziała Luna.

— Jesteś znakomita. — powiedział Harry, całując jej policzek i ruszając biegiem do dormitorium. Miał zamiar powiesić wycięty artykuł obok rysunków Stephena przedstawiających ginących członków Ministerstwa. Stephen zaczął rysować mu nowe obrazki, tym razem przedstawiających przeróżne warianty śmierci Lockharta. Przyznał Harry'emu, że był to prezent dla niego na gwiazdkę. To mu przypominało – musiał zasugerować mu scenę z dwudziesto-metrowym bazyliszkiem jedzącym Lockharta.

* * *

><p>Harry machał bezwiednie nogami, czekając na swoją ostatnią ofiarę. Lockhart zawsze spędzał wiele czasu na posiłkach, lecz jego spóźnienie zaczynało być śmieszne. Wszyscy uczniowie mieli wyjechać za godzinę, a Harry jeszcze musiał czekać na niego. Wszystkie rzeczy Lockharta zniknęły po machnięciu różdżki – nie miał zamiaru ich dotykać, nie chciał przecież zarazić się jego bakteriami – więc jedyna rzecz jaka mu pozostała to czekanie na samego mężczyznę.<p>

Wreszcie otworzyły się drzwi i Lockhart wszedł do środka, gwiżdżąc pod nosem i wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu. Stanął jak zamurowany, kiedy zauważył Harry'ego, mrugając oczami jakby był oszołomiony. Wtedy uśmiechnął się szeroko i podszedł do chłopca.

— Harry, Harry! Widzę, że w końcu przyszedłeś do mnie po pomoc w zajmowaniu się twoją sławą!

Harry uniósł brew, niewzruszony.

— Zajmowanie się moją sławą? — zapytał. — A niby dlaczego miałbym z tym przyjść do _ciebie_? Wolałbym już wybrać się do dyrektora. Nie, przykro mi ci to wyjaśnić, ale jestem tu w zupełnie innym celu.

Harry uśmiechnął się chłodno.

— Bardziej... przyjemnym celu.

Zeskoczył z biurka i podszedł do Lockharta, otwierając usta i wysysając jego duszę.

— Och. Bleeee. To było... Ugh. Chyba zaraz zwymiotuję. — jęknął Harry, dławiąc się lekko. — Na gacie Merlina, to była najgorsza, _najohydniejsza _rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek jadłem. To jest jeszcze gorsze od zapiekanki-niespodzianki Syriusza.

Potrząsnął głową i popatrzył znowu na martwe ciało leżące na podłodze.

— Proszę nie bądź zaraźliwy. — mruknął, chwytając za ramię Lockharta. Machnięciem różdźki zasłonił okna, pogrążając klasę w ciemności.

Kiedy Harry przetransportował ich obu do Komnaty i zostawił tam Lockharta jako jedzenie dla bazyliszka, wskoczył z powrotem w cienie i znalazł się w korytarzu obok Wielkiej Sali. Dołączył do tłumu kierującego się w stronę powozów. Syriusz namówił go do powrotu do domu na Święta i Harry zgodził się pod warunkiem, że sam ugotuje świąteczny obiad.

— Cieszysz się, że wracasz do domu na Święta? — zapytała Lillian, pojawiając się obok Harry'ego.

Harry obejrzał się dookoła, obawiając się nagłego pojawienia się Millicent lub Morag, które były zarażone „Szaleństwem Lockharta".

— Trochę. Gdzie są twoje koleżanki?

— Tracey i Morag wcześniej wyszły wcześniej aby się z tobą minąć, a Millicent wróciła do domu już wczoraj, aby nie stracić swojego Świstoklika; jej rodzina wybiera się do Kanady na gwiazdkę.

— Hm. — Harry wzruszył ramionami, po czym razem wstąpili do powozu. Nie wielu uczniów było chętnych do jechania powozem razem ze Ślizgonką, więc po kilku minutach ruszyli sami.

— Wiem, że jesteś czarodziejem pół-krwi, ale czy dostałeś zaproszenie na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy? — zaciekawiła się Lillian.

Harry, który patrzył na mijający ich las, spojrzał na nią i ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

— Tak, ale wątpię, czy uda mi się pojawić. Syriusz nie przepada za zgromadzeniami czarodziejów czystej krwi. — Harry uśmiechnął się. — Zresztą, znając mojego ojca chrzestnego, przyszedłby specjalnie przebrany na tę okazję, a tego nikt nie chce zobaczyć.

Lillian wykrzywiła się, pamiętając opis Harry'ego o ubrania Syriusza, kiedy ten odebrał Harry'ego od Dursleyów.

— No tak. Mimo wszystko, będzie mi tam ciebie brakowało.

— Tobie, owszem, ale znam wiele osób, które wolałyby, abym się trzymał od nich z daleka. — odparował rozbawiony Harry.

— Nie jest ich tak wiele, Harry. Dostałeś przecież zaproszenie.

— Jestem Harry'm Potterem. — powiedział Harry, kiedy pociąg pojawił się w oknie. — Byłbym tematem roku, gdybym pojawił się na zgromadzeniu czarodziejów czystej krwi, szczególnie takim, który przyciąga _taki _rodzaj czarodziejów.

Lillian westchnęła, kiwając głową na zgodę. Bale Bożonarodzeniowe Malfoy'ów były znane ze swoich elitarnych list gości. Rodziny takie jak Weasley lub Longbottom _nigdy_ nie zostałyby zaproszone przez ich pogardę dla czarnej magii. Nawet sam Minister Knot nigdy nie dostał zaproszenia, mimo że podlizywał się do Lucjusza przez lata.

We dwójkę weszli do pociągu, szukając pustego przedziału. Większość przyjaciół Harry'ego zostało w Hogwarcie, z wyjątkiem Neville'a. Harry wiedział, że Gryfon wolałby siedzieć ze swoimi kolegami z Gryffindoru, szczególnie bez Hermiony, która łagodziła ostre uwagi Harry'ego. Neville lubił Harry'ego, ale nigdy nie był pewien, czy ten się z niego nabija, czy tylko żatuje.

Znaleźli w końcu prawie pusty przedział i Harry otworzył drzwi.

— Myślałem, że zostajesz w zamku?

Luna spojrzała na niego zza podręcznika od Zaklęć.

— No tak. Plany mojego tatusia zostały odwołane, kiedy pan, z którym miał się spotkać w sprawie ględatków niepospolitych, tajemniczo zginął.

— Tajemniczo? — powtórzył Harry w rozbawieniu.

Luna kiwnęła poważnie głową.

— Tak jest napisane w artykule z Proroka Codziennego, lecz tatuś i ja jesteśmy pewni, że to robota ględatka niepospolitego. Bardzo nie lubią żyć w niewoli.

— Brzmią złośliwie. — oznajmił wesoło Harry, siadając naprzeciwko Luny.

Lillian wyglądała na zakłopotaną, ale w końcu dołączyła do dwójki Krukonów.

— Lillian Moon. — przedstawiła się dziewczynie.

— Luna Lovegood. — odpowiedziała zamyślona Luna, po czym zwróciła się do Harry'ego. — Jak poszło twoje spotkanie z pawiem?

Harry uśmiechnął się w zadowolony, a jego oczy zabłysnęły z satysfakcji.

— Fantastycznie. Przedstawiłem go do mojemu znajomemu wężowi i zostawiłem, by się poznali.

Luna uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Ciekawe kogo dostaniemy na Obronę po Świętach? — zastanowiła się Luna.

— Miejmy nadzieje, że będzie to ktoś, kto nie jest wielkim oszustem.

Lillian mrugnęła na nich oszołomiona.

— Myślicie, że Lockhart sobie pójdzie przez jakiegoś węża? Co zrobiłeś, zamknąłeś go w gabinecie profesora Snape'a?

Harry zaśmiał się.

— Nie, chociaż to było by zabawne. No trudno.

— To co z nim zrobiłeś? Nawet nie udawaj niewiniątka!

Oczy Harry'ego ponownie błysnęły w rozbawieniu.

— Zostawiłem go w słynnej Komnacie Tajemnic. — odpowiedział. — Bazyliszek jest zawsze głodny.

Lillian wyłupiła oczy.

— Ty...!

— Albo bym to zrobił, gdybym był wężousty. — dodał Harry, wyciągając książkę do czytania. — Może trafi nam się szczęście i sutener ucieknie ze swoim kochankiem by wyjść za mąż.

Lillian spędziła kolejną godzinę gapiąc się na dwójkę Krukonów, którzy czytali, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. W końcu się tym znudziła i wstała.

— Okej, Harry, zobaczymy się za dwa tygodnie, chyba że jednak przyjdziesz na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy.

— Wesołych Świąt, Lillian. — pożegnał się Harry, rzucając jej uśmiech zza książki.

Kiedy zamknęły się za nią drzwi od przedziału, Luna sennie zapytała:

— Jak smakuje paw?

— Dzikie jagody, które przeszły przez układ trawienny. Proszę cię, nawet _nie pytaj_ skąd ja wiem, jak one smakują.

Luna spojrzała na niego z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oczach.

— Czyj kał...?

— _Luna!_

Dziewczyna wybuchła śmiechem, a Harry jęknął i zakrył jedynie oczy.

* * *

><p>Mimo, że Harry nie spędził nigdy Świąt ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym, był pewien, że jeśli nie wstanie sam z łóżka, Syriusz obudzi go w najbardziej nieznośny sposób, jaki mu przyjdzie do głowy. Kiedy Syriusz wszedł o świcie do jego pokoju, Harry był więc ubrany w codzienną szatę, z książką w ręku.<p>

— Czy ty musisz zawsze czytać? — zapytał Syriusz.

— Mógłbym wytropić autorów i wyssać z nich wiedzę o książce jak jakiś dementorowo-ludzki mieszaniec, jeśli by ci to bardziej pasowało. — zasugerował Harry, zaznaczając stronę zakładką.

Syriusz wykrzywił się.

— Okej, nowa zasada. Nie rozmawiamy o dementorach ani o wysysaniu duszy podczas ferii. Nigdy.

Harry przewrócił oczami i wstał z łóżka.

— Nie masz żadnego poczucia humoru.

— …nie da się ciebie wytłumaczyć. — zdecydował Syriusz, kręcąc głową. — Czy ci mugole cię zepsuli?

— Zostałem trafiony zabójczym zaklęciem, a ty obwiniasz przyziemnych za wszystkie niezwykłości. — mruknął Harry, schodząc po schodach. — Niewiarygodne.

— Mugole mają swoje tajemnice! — obwieścił Syriusz.

— Wydaje mi się, że zgnił ci mózg w Azkabanie! —zawołał Harry.

— Tego akurat nie mogę zaprzeczyć. — przyznał Syriusz, rzucając się na podłogę pod choinką. Wyszczerzył zęby do Harry'ego, który rozglądał się za najbliższym krzesłem. — Chodź, są Święta! Siadaj na podłodze!

Harry westchnął i usiadł po turecku naprzeciwko Syriusza.

— Nie rozumiem co przyziemne święta mają wspólnego z siedzeniem na podłodze.

Syriusz rzucił mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie, po czym machnął różdżką by rozdzielić stos prezentów.

— Prezenty! — zawołał z niepokojącą ilością radości, rzucając się na najbliższy prezent i rozdzierając opakowanie.

Harry westchnął i spojrzał na swój własny stos, który był niepokojąco duży. Wyciągnął jeden z prezentów od swoich przyjaciół i powoli go otworzył. Syriusz zdemolował już cały swój stos i chciwie popatrzył na Harry'ego. Harry przewrócił oczami i oddzielił prezenty od nieznanych sobie ludzi od podarku Syriusza, co widocznie go rozweseliło.

Terry podarował Harry'emu kolejną książkę o Chińskich magicznych rytuałach; pierwszą część dostał od niego na urodziny. Li wybrała dla niego magiczną zawieszkę z Chin, która miała poprawić jego koncentrację. W dołączonym liście napisała, że najlepiej działała zawieszona pomiędzy oczami, ale można ją było nosić jako kolczyk, naszyjnik, lub dekorację do włosów. Hermiona podarowała mu śliczne, orle pióro. Neville wysłał mu strzępkę śpiewających lilli, które rozkwitały w lecie, i Harry miał zamiar zasadzić je, kiedy wróci do domu w lipcu.

Stephen podarował mu zapowiedziane rysunki z martwym Lockhartem. Dodał również szkic Lockharta porwanego na kawałki przez wielkiego węża, po czym utrzymał motyw i narysował też resztę zwierząt symbolizujących cztery domy Hogwartu, dzielące się jego zwłokami. Syriusz, oczywiście, kupił mu Nimbusa 2001. W tym życiu, Harry nie dostał się do drużyny Quidditcha, lecz wciąż uwielbiał latanie. Szkolne miotły były w tragicznym stanie, więc nowy Nimbus był mile widziany.

Lillian, utrzymując motyw z zeszłego roku, podarowała mu szklaną figurkę jelenia. Wspomniał kiedyś w bibliotece, że jego ojciec był animagiem, dodając, że figurka rogacza będzie pasowała do jego szklanej lilli. Luna również wysłała mu szklaną figurkę, lecz jej była zamierzona jako żart. Gdy ją zobaczył, nie mógł powstrzymać zaskoczonego śmiechu.

— Co? — Syriusz spojrzał na niego znad _kolejnego_ pudełka słodyczy. Kiedy zobaczył szklanego pawia, skrzywił się lekko i zapytał: — Czemu ma ściętą głowę?

Harry parsknął i zasłonił usta.

— Ee... Luna i ja nazywamy Lockharta pawiem. — wytłumaczył, odstawiając delikatnie figurkę obok jelenia.

Syriusz westchnął i pokręcił głową. Luna brzmiała dosyć osobliwie – Harry wspomniał o niej kilka razy w swoich listach – lecz była lepsza od tej Ślizgonki, która również była przyjaciółką Harry'ego. Syriusz nie był pewien, jak ci dwoje się spotkali i pozostali zaprzyjaźnieni przez ponad półtora roku. Czyż Harry jeszcze nie odkrył, jak źli byli Ślizgoni?

Widocznie nie. Harry lubił Wężę, nawet te zwierzęce. Syriusz przyłapał go w zeszłym roku, jak odganiał jastrzębia od rannego węża w ich ogrodzie. Nie wiedział, co się z tym wężem stało, lecz Harry nigdy nie próbował go przynieść do środka, rozumiejąc, że jego ojciec chrzestny się na to nie zgodzi. (Tak naprawdę, Syriusz bał się węży, więc cieszył się, że Harry nie próbował żadnego wziąć do domu.)

Reszta prezentów Harry'ego była od ludzi, którzy przyszli na jego imprezę urodzinową i czuli się zobowiązani do wysłania prezentu. Prawie połowa przysłała książki – Harry już większość przeczytał lub posiadał, lecz niektóre były dla niego nowe – lub słodycze, które pochłaniał teraz Syriusz. Harry nie miał ochoty wypisywać im wszystkim listów dziękujących za prezenty, lecz na szczęście miał ze sobą kilka różdżek bez Namiaru, które miał zamiar użyć, by przyspieszyć proces.

Po rozdzieleniu pozostałych prezentów na stertę dla niego – książki których jeszcze nie posiadał i cała czekolada – i stertę dla Syriusza – książki które już przeczytał i cała reszta słodyczy – zaczął zanosić swoje prezenty na górę. Syriusz został w pokoju, wybierając książki, które chciał zatrzymać i odrzucając te, które miał zamiar oddać.

Kiedy oboje skończyli, wybrali się do kuchni, gdzie Harry zrobił szybkie śniadanie. Po zjedzeniu i umyciu naczyń, Harry zaczął przygotowywać obiad Bożonarodzeniowy, wyganiając Syriusza z kuchni.

Harry włączył radio i śpiewał pod nosem do znanych mu piosenek, przygotowując potrawy. Kiedy Molly żyła, to ona wszystkim się zajmowała, pozwalając swoim dzieciom pomagać jedynie w najprostszych czynnościach. Kiedy zmarła – ze starości, prawie dwanaście lat przed Ginny – Harry przejął pracę robienia rodzinnych posiłków. Już dawno temu porzucił uraz z dzieciństwa, kiedy był zmuszony gotować dla Dursleyów.

Teraz, w kolejnym życiu, dziwnie było szykować Świąteczny obiad dla jedynie dla dwóch osób. Zastanawiał się nad zaproszeniem swoich przyjaciół, którzy zostali w Hogwarcie, lecz nie był pewny, jak by zareagowali na dwunastolatka gotującego cały Świąteczny obiad. Żaden z jego rówieśników nie był tak sprawny jak on w kuchni. Harry miał szczęście, że Syriusz kupił jego wymówkę o tym, jak pomagał Petunii z większymi posiłkami, albo musiałby jeść posiłki ugotowane przez Syriusza. Albo chińskie jedzenie zamówione z restauracji.

Harry zabrał się za placek, zmuszając się do zmienienia biegu swoich myśli na Bożonarodzeniowy Bal Malfoy'ów. Dostał swoje zaproszenie niedługo po Halloween i natychmiast wysłał odpowiedź. Napisał, że najprawdopodobniej nie uda mu się pojawić, przez swojego opiekuna i jego opinię na temat swoich krewnych. Narcyza osobiście wysłała list, w którym wyraziła swoje zrozumienie dla jego sytuacji i obiecała, że jego imię zostanie na liście gości w razie gdyby zdołał przyjść, lecz nie będą się go spodziewali.

Pytanie było takie: czy Harry chciał iść na Bal?

Harry spędził ostatni miesiąc myśląc nad plusami i minusami. Z jednej strony, Bal był wspaniałym miejscem by nawiązać stosunki towarzyskie z czarodziejami o podobnych poglądach. Z drugiej strony, gdyby ktoś wygadał się o jego obecności, kompletnie by go to zniszczyło. Nie łudził się, jak zareagowałaby społeczność czarownic i czarodziejów, jeśli dowiedziałaby się, że ich umiłowany Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył nienawidził przyziemnych tak mocno jak Voldemort. Harry nie miał zamiaru testować swojej Oklumencji przeciwko prawdziwym dementorom. (Chociaż próba wyssania duszy _dementora_ byłaby bardzo interesująca.)

Jednokierunkowa wycieczka do Azkabanu nie była w jego planach. Nie ważne, jak bardzo denerwował go Syriusz, Harry nie chciał, aby jego ojciec chrzestny dowiedział się o tym, że jego chrześniak jest mordercą. Nie w taki sposób.

Więc, pójście na Bal nie było zadowalającą opcją, lecz nie mógł ominąć takiej okazji.

Co zrobić... Co zrobić...

* * *

><p>— Jestem zdziwiony, że odważyłeś się pokazać tu swoją prawdziwą twarz, mimo, że jest mało znana. — powiedział do Toma Riddle'a kiedy zauważył go w tłumie.<p>

Czarny Pan spojrzał z góry na jasnookiego, pozornego wampira.

— A ty jesteś...?

Jasne oczy spojrzały na niego z rozbawieniem.

— Tym, którego naznaczyłeś równym sobie.

Riddle podskoczył, po czym zmrużył na niego oczy.

— _Potter_?

Wampir rozszerzył uśmiech.

— Tak. Używam bieżąco imienia Xerosis.

— _Choroba dermatologiczna?_

Xerosis kaszlnął niezręcznie.

— Właściwie to nadmierna suchość skóry. Co ty, zapamiętałeś cały słownik?

Riddle odchrząknął i spojrzał z powrotem na parkiet.

— Jestem zaskoczony, że cię tu widzę. Miałem wrażenie, że twój „opiekun" zabroni ci przyjść.

— Syriusz nie wie, że tu jestem. Jesteśmy właśnie w połowie gry w Monopoly.

Riddle znowu na niego spojrzał.

— Masz zmieniacz czasu.

— Czy uwierzyłbyś mi, gdybym ci powiedział, że przysłał mi go fan?

— Nie.

— Hm. Szkoda. — Xerosis wziął łyk wina i rozejrzał się po gościach, zauważając, kto gdzie stał i z kim rozmawiał. — Wymknąłem się do Departamentu Tajemnic i jeden ukradłem. Lub zrobię to za jakieś... pięć godzin?

— Wielki z ciebie bohater. — zadrwił Riddle.

— Zdecydowałem, że moim jedynym celem w życiu będzie służenie za zły przykład. — odparował Xerosis. — Lub przynajmniej zmiażdżyć moich wrogów.

Zerknął ponownie na Czarnego Pana.

— Ile czasu masz zamiar czekać i planować? Wiem, że musisz zorganizować swoich sługusów, ale ile ci zajmie zanim zaczniesz atakować pijawki?

— Pijawki? — powtórzył Riddle, uśmiechając się bezwiednie.

— Przyziemni, mugole, pijawki... co za różnica?

Riddle spojrzał na chłopca.

— Przyziemni?

Xerosis wzruszył ramionami.

— Moja ciotka nazywa tak mugoli.

— Znam tylko jedną osobę, która nazywa mugoli „przyziemnymi. — oznajmiła Lillian, zatrzymując się za dwoma czarodziejami. Kiedy Xerosis odwrócił się do niej z uniesioną brwią, uśmiechnęła się. — Cieszę się, że udało ci się pojawić. Nawet, jeśli przyszedłeś przebrany.

Xerosis przewrócił oczami.

— Masz jakiś radar, czy co? — Lillian uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i Xerosis prychnął. — Nie ważne. Dziękuję za twój prezent.

— Oczywiście. Ja również dziękuję za twój. — Podniosła lekko brodę, popisując się swoim naszyjnikiem, który błyszczał w świetle świeczek.

— Pasuje do ciebie. — powiedział Xerosis.

Riddle odchrząknął.

— Zakładam, że jest ona jedną z twoich przyjaciół? — zapytał.

— Lillian Moon. — przedstawiła się dziewczyna, dygając.

Riddle uśmiechnął się chłodno.

— Masz oczy swojej matki, panno Moon.

Lillian zmrużyła drzwi.

— Nie wiele ludzi odważa się wspominać o mojej matce, proszę pana. Czy mogłabym poznać pana imię?

— Jestem Lordem Voldemortem. — ogłosił Riddle, widocznie ciesząc się gdy dziewczyna nagle zbladła.

— Niech mnie Merlin uratuje od megalomanów. — mruknął Xerosis pod nosem, ocierając oczy. — Nie martw się, Lillian. Jest pod przysięgą, że cię nie zrani.

— Potter...

— Xerosis. — przypomniał mu Harry, widząc nadchodzącego ojca Lillian.

— Wszystko w porządku, Lilly? — zapytał pan Moon, dotykając ramienia swojej córki i rzucając dwóm mężczyznom srogie spojrzenie.

Lillian odchrząknęła i kiwnęła głową.

— Tak, wszystko w porządku, ojcze. Rozmawialiśmy po prostu o... ee...

— Złośliwości Ministerstwa. — wtrącił się Xerosis. — Jeden z moich znajomych był ostatnio wysłany do Azkabanu za polowanie na szlamę. Byliśmy... nieświadomi... o urazie panny Moon do Ministerstwa. Przykro mi przyznać, że mogliśmy ją nieco zaniepokoić. Moje szczere przeprosiny.

Harry ukłonił się zgrabnie. Pan Moon mrugnął kilka razy oczami w zaskoczeniu, a Lillian opadła szczęka na jego błyskawiczne myślenie.

— Ja... proszę, przeprosiny są niepotrzebne. Lilly wydaję się już spokojna, prawda kochanie?

Lillian zamknęła szybko usta i zdołała uśmiechnąć się.

— Tak, wspaniale. Nie przejmuj się, ojcze.

Pan Moon kiwnął głową.

— Przepraszam, panowie.

Kiedy już się oddalił z zasięgu słuchu, Lillian zwróciła się do swojego przyjaciela.

— To było bardzo ślizgońskie.

Xerosis uśmiechnął się.

— Mówiłem przecież, że mógłbym trafić do Slytherinu.

— No, _tak_. Ale zazwyczaj zachowujesz się jak szalony Krukon z nosem w książkach, więc o tym zapomniałam.

Riddle prychnął.

— Ty? Szalonym Krukonem? Nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić.

— Umiem również udawać bardzo wiarygodnego Gryfona. — odparował Xerosis, rzucając Czarnemu Panu oszalały uśmiech. — Jeśli kiedykolwiek spotkamy się publicznie, obiecuję, że popiszę się moimi fantastycznymi umiejętnościami aktorskimi.

— Muszę przyznać, że nie mogę się doczekać. — przyznał Riddle. — Potter – Xerosis – muszę się pożegnać. Ciesz się resztą tego roku.

— Przekażę Alissie twoje pozdrowienia! — zawołał za nim Xerosis, mówiąc o bazyliszku w Komnacie.

Riddle rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, po czym prychnął.

— Nie zapomnij przynieść jej czegoś do jedzenia, bo jeszcze zgłodnieje i zje _ciebie_.

Xerosis zachichotał pod nosem i zwrócił się z powrotem do Lillian. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego jakby oszalał.

— _Taaaak_?

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że właśnie rozmawiałeś - przyjaźnie! - z Czarnym Panem.

— Dotarliśmy do porozumienia podczas wakacji. — ogłosił Xerosis, zmieniając kierunek rozmowy. — Chodź, oprowadzisz mnie dookoła. Lub, jeśli chcesz, możemy zatańczyć.

Lillian uśmiechnęła się.

— Umiesz tańczyć?

— Umiem robić wiele rzeczy, moja droga. — odparował Xerosis. — Jestem przecież wampirem.

Uśmiechnął się, pokazując swoje kły.

Lillian parsknęła.

— No oczywiście. Jak tego mogłam nie zauważyć. A ile masz lat?

— Niecały wiek. Mam dziewięćdziesiąt sześć lat. — odparł Xerosis ze śmiechem.

Lillian potrząsnęła głową.

— Taa, jasne. Nazwałeś się Xerosis, czyż nie?

— Owszem.

— Co to właściwie znaczy?

— Młody, zły wampir, który zabija przyziemnych. — odparował.

— Jesteś niemożliwy.

— Ale i tak mnie uwielbiasz.

Lillian wybuchła śmiechem i spojrzała na niego z czułym uśmiechem.

— Chyba tak, skoro toleruję cię już półtorej roku. Chodź, przedstawię cię moim przyjaciołom. Tym razem porządnie.

— Bez plucia mi pod nogami i przezywania mnie co pięć sekund?

— Miejmy nadzięję, że cię polubią, jeśli dadzą ci szansę.

— Zobaczymy.

* * *

><p>— Co zrobiłeś podczas ferii? — zapytała Luna, kiedy Harry usiadł naprzeciwko niej w przedziale.<p>

— Zjadłem kilka dusz, ukradłem zmieniacz czasu, żartowałem z Czarnym Panem i wbiłem się na bal. A ty?

Luna uśmiechnęła się sennie.

— Pomalowałam mój sufit.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Będę musiał przyjść i go zobaczyć w wakacje.

— Okej. — zgodziłą się Luna, wracając do najnowszego wydania Żonglera.

Harry wyciągnął swoją kopię.

— Dzięki za prenumeratę. I za pawia.

— Oczywiście, Harry.

Po tej krótkiej wymianie słów zapadła spokojna cisza.

* * *

><p>Ministerstwo wysłało do Hogwartu Aurora, który został ranny w akcji podczas ferii i mógł wrócić do czynnej służby dopiero w czerwcu. Auror Sian znał dobrze temat – zakazał wszystkie książki Lockharta w klasie podczas jego pierwszego dnia – lecz nienawidził dzieci. Dogadywał się z uczniami w siódmej klasie i tolerował szóstoklasistów, lecz cała reszta szkoły była dla niego zasmarkanymi bachorami.<p>

Harry go uwielbiał. Podczas swojej trzeciej lekcji rozpoczął dyskusję o użyciu Veritaserum podczas procesów karnych. Podczas szóstej lekcji spędzili prawie czterdzieści pięć minut spierając się o skutki moralne użycia Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych podczas pierwszej wojny przeciwko Śmierciożercom. Podczas dziewiątej lekcji, Harry spytał o czarne zaklęcia używane przez aurorów i jak oni to sobie usprawiedliwiali, kiedy polowali na czarodziei i czarownice, którzy używali identycznych zaklęć.

— Potter — powiedział auror Sian. — zamknij się i daj mi nauczać, albo zacznij przychodzić na lekcje dla siódmych klas. Przestań męczyć swoich rówieśników.

Harry wyszczerzył zęby.

— Tak jest, _sir_! — zgodził się i Sian prychnął, wracając do uczenia „bachorów" o zaklęciu rozbrajającym.

Po tym Harry zaczął uczęszczać na zajęcia dla siódmych klas, kiedy nie miał innego przedmiotu w tym samym czasie. Na początku siódmoklasiści byli niezadowoleni z intruza, lecz Harry rozpoczął dyskusję z jednym z nich o trzech różnych zaklęciach tarczy i które z nich najlepiej wytrzymuje pod klątwą wybuchową. Od tego czasu zaakceptowali, że był na podobnym poziomie wiedzy, lecz nikt nie pozwolił mu tych zaklęć wypróbować.

Pod koniec roku Harry stwierdził, że był to najlepszy rok w Hogwarcie, jaki do tej pory przeżył. Kiedy oświadczył to swoim kolegom i koleżankom, Hermiona sucho stwierdziła:

— Harry, to był dopiero nasz drugi rok.

Luna, która siedziała po turecku na podłodze zerknęła na niego z porozumiewawczym uśmiechem i wiedział, że go zrozumiała.

— To co wszyscy robią podczas wakacji? — spytała Li.

— Będę dokuczał mojemu bratu. — powiedział Terry, zerkając na swój kufer. Harry wydał dosyć sporą sumę pieniędzy, by kupić żarty dla swojego przyjaciela na Święta i na gwiazdkę, by zapewnić mu znośne wakacje. Zapewnił go, że wszystkie żarty mogły być użyte na przyziemnych.

— Wybieram się na wakacje do Francji. — dodała Hermiona z uśmiechem. — Zamówiłam już książkę o magicznej części Francji i moi rodzice obiecali mi, że odwiedzimy niektóre miejsca w niej opisane.

Wszyscy zgodzili się, że brzmiało to fantastycznie.

— Prawdopodobnie spędzę całe wakacje w szklarni. — przyznał Neville z rumieńcem. — Babcia powiedziała, że dodała tam trochę nowych roślin.

— A ja będę wariował z Syriuszem. — dodał Harry. — Wszyscy jesteście zaproszeni by mnie uratować... no i dołączyć do zabawy, oczywiście. Syriusz przygotował już pokoje gościnne, tak w razie czego.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Przyjdziesz jednak do mnie, tak jak obiecałeś? — zapytała Luna, pełna nadziei.

— Może za dwa tygodnie? Da mi to wystarczająco czasu by zacząć rozważać ścięcie Syriuszowi głowy. — odpowiedział wesoło Harry.

— Poproszę tatusia by wyjął składane łóżko z piwnicy. — zgodziła się Luna.

— Czy wracasz znowu do Chin, Li? — zapytała Hermiona. Spędziła dobrą część ostatniego roku dopytując się najmniejszych szczegółów o Chinach i była nimi zafascynowana. Była trochę zazdrosna, kiedy dowiedziała się, że Harry i Terry nauczyli się już trochę mandaryńskiego, więc Li pożyczyła jej kilka książek na wakacje, by sama mogła zacząć się uczyć.

Li pokręciła głową.

— Nie, ale moja rodzina tu przyjeżdża na kilka tygodni. — uśmiechnęła się zakłopotanie. — Nie znają wiele angielskiego, więc nie jestem pewna czy zaproszenie was było by zbyt uprzejme.

— Chciałbym poznać twoją rodzinę. — powiedział Harry. — Sprawdziłbym swój mandaryński.

— No i twoja kuzynka jest _bardzo_ miła. — dodał Terry.

Li zachichotała.

— To dlatego, że się w tobie podkochuje.

Terry wykrzywił się.

— Że co?! Ugh!

Wszyscy w przedziale wybuchli śmiechem. W końcu rozmowa przeszła na kolejny rok. Zakładali się o to, jaki będzie kolejny nauczyciel Obrony. Hermiona przewróciła na nich oczami, lecz zgodziła się zatrzymać pieniądze, dopóki nie dowiedzą się, kto wygrał. Pod koniec podróży zaczęli grać w Eksplodującego Durnia.

Kiedy dotarli do Londynu, Harry pomachał swoim kolegom i koleżankom na pożegnanie i pospieszył do dużego, czarnego psa, który na niego czekał z językiem na wierzchu.

— Cześć, Łapa. Gotowy?

Łapa głośno zaszczekał, zmienił się w Syriusza i mocno go przytulił, deportując się.

— Witaj w domu. — powiedział Syriusz.

Harry rozejrzał się dookoła domku kupionego przez Syriusza i uśmiechnął się. Nie wiedział kiedy, ale ten domek stał się niego prawdziwym domem.

Za nic by tego nie zmienił.


End file.
